Expect the Unexpected
by Hamato Alexa
Summary: I always wanted an exciting life. One filled with adventures of course, but with my new friends I think I my life is going to get a LOT more exciting!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! I'm so excited for everyone to read it. I think I wrote it about ten times. XD**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own the turtles or Captain America and Bucky**

Chapter one: Intro

Usually basements crept me out. They were cold, dark, and seemed separated from the rest of the house. Plus, I watch a LOT of horror videos which are set in a basement. I kind of set myself up to be terrified. My Ninja Turtles DVD pack just came in today and I talked a good friend of mine, Kristen, to watch it with me. We walked down the stairs to the basement and the stairs were creaky and it was cold. Oh great, perfect mood for a horror story. I rolled my eyes at myself and flipped the lights on. The room on the right has a flat screen TV on the wall, surround sound, and a ton of video games for the WII.

"After we have to finish that song, okay? We keep getting distracted." Kristen told me as she started playing with a toy on the floor.

"I think it's YOU who's the one getting distracted." I laughed and turned the CD on.

She glared at me and I returned the look. We sat on the hanging hammock chairs and struggled for ten minutes to get them to face the TV. Mine is a dark electric blue and Kristen sat in the bright dark red. (Yeah, I know that made sense.) When the theme song started, I of course sang along and Kristen laughed at me.

"What?" I knew what she was laughing at.

"You're obsessed." She slide down in her chair making her hair stand up.

"Oh ya, and you're obsessed with Captain America." I laughed at her.

She started singing the song we were working on, again. Kristen's nickname is Steve Rogers and mine is Bucky. Yes, it is after captain America and Bucky Barnes and our relationship was oddly similar to theirs.

There was a crashing sound in the back, making us both jump. I stared at the curtains that covered the back storage area then looked at Kristen. Her blue eyes were wide, but she looked like she was going to belt out laughing. I was truly terrified. Then Kristen got up and headed towards the noise. I got up and ran after her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just patrolling." She smirked at me.

"Patrolling? Really and you said I'm obsessed." I crossed my arms. "You're crazy."

"And that's why you're friends with me." She went to pull the curtain back when I quickly grabbed two sets of drumsticks and handed them to her. She rolled her eyes and took them. We stepped behind the curtain and let it fall; we were surrounded by darkness. Instantly I reached out for Kristen.

"Do you have your phone, Steve?" I asked and we stopped. My question was answered as a light turned on. I let out a sigh of relief when we didn't see anything, but of course Kristen wanted to investigate. "You're not in a crime TV show." I whined at her. "There's nothing here."

"Nothing, yes. Nobody, we don't know." She looked in between shelves and I gave up arguing.

I pulled my phone out and turned my flashlight on. I too, began to search shelves, but stopped when I felt someone watching me. I spun around and again found nothing.

"Kristen, I have the feeling we're being watched. Stay close to me." I looked around frantically. Where are they? I heard some movement and I jumped. I felt Kristen tense up behind me.

"Bucky, now I'm wishing that the ninja turtles were real."

"Me too. Leonardo would know what to do. Raph would argue with him first and Donnie will be hacking into something. Mikey? He'll be yelling 'cowabunga'."

"How do you know our names?" the lights were turned on and Kristen and I squeezed our eyes shut. That voice….Leo. I opened my eyes and a smaller version of the 2014 movie turtles were standing in front of me. I gasped and almost started crying. Oh my god!

"Alexa. Oxygen. Breathe!" She shook me.

I took a shaky, but excited breath. My heroes were standing in front of me how was I supposed to stay calm!? I looked at Kristen who was in shock as well then back to the turtles.

"In the middle of nowhere and people still look at us like monsters." Raph crossed his arms.

My head snapped to him. "You four aren't monsters. You are the most amazing people in the universe. You save the helpless and ask for nothing in return. That really annoys me when people do that to you guys." I jabbed my finger into his plastron a few times as I spoke. Raphael looked at me shocked. "I don't know how you four came to be here, but I promise you I do not work for the evil and dishonorable Foot clan."

They all looked at Leo and he nodded. "That doesn't explain why you know who we are."

"I think it'll be better if I just show you." I led them to the TV and explained to them that they were famous, but people will still freak if they saw any of them strolling around. "It is your decision, can I tell my parents and sister you are here and convince them to let you stay here or you can hide down here until you figure out how to get back."

The turtles looked at one another, a silent conference going on.

"If they agree to keep us a secret, go tell your family." Leo nodded his head.

**What do you guys think? Let me know in a comment. I'll update chapter two soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Turtles

After I introduced everyone and I explained what happened, my mom agreed to let them stay. I knew she would, she never let anyone go without a home. I loved her for that. Taylor, my twin sister, didn't care they were here. My stepdad, Jim, didn't like them because my stepdad was a lot like Raph when meeting new strangers. He'll get over it soon, I hope. I smiled when Donnie pushed his glasses back on his face. I always thought it was so cute when he did it. The glasses were a good addition to his nerdy style. I shifted in my seat and played with the ends of my hair, everyone stopped talking and it was getting a little awkward. I continued to observe the turtles, and started to wonder if they were like how they were in the movie. Raph cracked his neck and Mikey was petting Max, my dog. My smile widened. I can't believe they're actually here!

"What are you thinking?" Kristen asked.

"How the shell this happened?" My smile went away and I slid my hand down my face. They had to get back home in New York City. "Wait a minute, where's Splinter?"

They brothers got quiet and didn't make any eye contact. Mikey stopped petting Max and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Max scurried off since Mikey stopped paying attention to him. I shook my head.

"He's okay, right?" My voice cracked.

"We lost him after battling the Shredder." Leo answered his face stoic.

No, Splinter was supposed to survive that! I fought the tears and took another look at Leo. I saw it in his eyes, he was beating himself up for it. He thinks it was his fault, that he could've saved him. Mikey started crying and I got off my chair and wrapped my arms around him. He accepted the embrace and held onto me tightly, shaking. Tears soaked his orange mask and I looked at the brothers. Donnie was looking at the ground, Raph glared at the table, and Leo was looking at me and Mikey. I hated the Shredder before, but now it's turning to wanting to tear him apart. The sight of the brother saddened me and I tried to think of something to tell them.

"I'm so sorry." I started rubbing Mikey's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I repeated not knowing what else to say.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's go pick out a videogame to play." Kristen gently pulled Mikey back down to the basement.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even made eye contact with me. It was as if they went into their own little world of sorrow. I knew that place all too well.

"I just lost a friend, who was like a brother to me. I understand what you're going through." I put my hand on Raph and Leo's shoulders. I saw a tear roll down Donatello's face. Raph was still tense. I hugged the two turtles. Raphael was the only one who pulled away. Leo put his hand on my arm and patted Don on his shell. "It'll get better, I promise."

Don just nodded and went in the basement, but I don't think he believed me. I turned to Leo. I watched as he took a breath and his face hardened. It reminded me of when he did this in the 2003-2005 cartoon series. He got better to his old self because of the Ancient One.

"Don't do this to yourself?" he looked at me confused, "There was nothing you could've done."

"You weren't there." He went to leave, but I grabbed his arm and led him into the dining room.

"No, but it was in the movie. He survived in the movie for plot reasons. You, Don, and Mike were captured after?" I asked making sure I knew what happened.

"Yeah." Leo finally looked me in the eyes.

"He knew he was going to die, but he didn't want Raphael there when it happened. He would be too broken and you three would've been dead also. Splinter knew what he thought he had to do. The Shredder did this to him." There was so much hatred in my voice when I said 'Shredder'. All of the pain he put my turtles though. "I'm going to miss him too." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. I know 'what is this a hug fest?' No, it's just the only way I can think of that will help. He sighed into me and he relaxed. "I understand. The role of the leader is nowhere from fun and glorious, but Splinter picked you because he knew you can do it. I know he's very proud of you and he knows he made the right decision." Tears streamed down my face and fell on Leo's shoulder. I feel so bad for him. Always having to pick up the pieces. "Leo, you're not alone. You have your brothers and me. I want to help in any way I can." I can't believe I was crying. It Leo who should be crying, I mean he just lost his father. "Master Splinter wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, neither do I. You did this in one season and it broke his heart. You were so distant from everyone. He's in a better place, Leo." He pulled away, Leo was crying. Quickly, he wiped them away.

"Thank you, Alexa." He held my gaze before retreating to the basement.

I followed shortly after and joined the others. Mikey was playing my Transformers game and got way past the level where I was at. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and moving the controller around like he was driving. I laughed softly at him. Donnie and Kristen were watching Mikey, both of them were happy that Mikey was back to his goofy self. I heard Raph beating up the punching bag in the back. This is what he always did when he was upset. Leo was looking around at the walls my family painted. My wall of course has the turtles on it. Kristen walked up to me with her guitar in her hand. She smiled and pulled me to the room Leo was in. He looked around admiring the 'art'. I sat on the couch and Kristen got situated.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ready." I agreed.

Finally we were able to get back in our writing session. See I told you, we get VERY distracted. We spent a few hours playing and writing. Like usual we got literally nothing done. When her mom came the guys went to the basement or a far end of the property. Kristen and my friend, Sarah, was as big of a fan of the turtles as I am, but it's not my choice to tell Sarah about the guys.

"Don't tell anyone. Not even Sarah, okay?" I begged.

"I promise Bucky." She smiled and grabbed her guitar.

We finished saying our goodbyes and I waited for them to leave before getting the guys. I have a really really long driveway so it took a little while.

"Hey, dudette!" Mikey smiled.

"Hey Mikey." I smiled at him.

"Where are the others?" Leo asked.

"Out back. Don is with Jim and Raph is in the woods. My parents have dinner plans in a little bit." I told them.

"Ok. Raph's probably aching for us to start training again."

"There's a bunch of stuff to use in the shed and there's plenty of room." I smiled.

"Sweet! Thanks dudette!" Mikey ran out of the house and Leo followed.

I got into yoga pants and a ninja turtle shirt before I went to watch them train. I kind of wanted to go for a run. When I got outside I sat on the ground and watched them train. It was amazing to watch it in person. Their movements smoother and quicker. Each turtle's style of fighting was showed too. I didn't get to see too much of it in the movie. They went through different forms and they helped each other when they were having trouble. Now it was time to spar. I watched one round before I decided to go for a jog around the property. The guys were still sparring so I went off on my own. I told them I was going around the property and I should be back in and hour or so. Usually I liked to walk around the woods and explore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, or commented. It really means a lot! I'm going to stop coming up with chapter titles because mine are terrible. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the turtles.**

Chapter 3

At my school, I'm in a class called personal fitness. We literally do what the class is called, in case you were wondering. Anyway, at the beginning of every class we would go for a ten minute jog around the school to wake up. I had that class today, but running also gave me the chance to clear my head. It would be good practice to see how far I can go. So, I just kept jogging not really paying attention to where I was going. As I got farther away it was getting darker and I started heading back to my house. I was pretty far away and I forgot my phone, of course, just my luck. A brush rustled next to me and I stopped. Probably not the best idea, but for some reason that was my first reaction.

"Hello?" I stepped closer.

My eyes widened as I saw a black form of a man. I spun around and sprinted back towards the house, but I got the air knocked out of me when the man tackled me to the ground.

"Help! Leo!" I struggled to get away. "Donnie! Raph! Mikey!"

I was being dragged further away from my home, from safety. I started kicking and screaming even as a hand went over my mouth. The man through me to the ground and made me kneel. More showed up and I finally noticed who they were…the Foot. My heart stopped when I heard the clanging sound of metal and found myself face to face with Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

"Hello little girl." His Japanese accent was very thick I almost couldn't understand him. "What are you doing out here this late?" he said sarcastically. "It is foolish to go out by yourself. I should teach you a lesson of what could happen to you." He stepped closer.

I shook my head he killed Splinter! I grabbed a rock towards me and charged at him. I cried out when one of his blades hit my stomach. The foot soldier pulled me back.

"Foolish girl, you think you can beat me?" The Shredder grabbed me by the neck and threw me hard into the ground. I coughed and gasped for air. Yup, that's gonna hurt in the morning. If I'm still alive.

"Help!" I tried calling again, but receive another hit.

I held onto my stomach where blood was now oozing out and tried to crawl away but I was always met by either the Shredder or a Foot soldier throwing me back. After the fourth time getting thrown into a tree or the ground I heard a snap sound in my chest. Pain exploded there and I couldn't breathe! I collapsed to the ground pulling at the grass acting as my anchor to pull myself away. I was bruised, broken, and bloody. I wanted to go home. Once again the shredder held me by my neck and I held onto his arm trying to hold myself up. His grip was getting tighter.

"Where are they? Where are the turtles?" He shook me.

"Go to hell." I simply said and received another shake.

"Let her go!" Leo's voice boomed.

I have never felt so relieved in my life. Next time, I am totally taking my phone with me. I was still trying to pull myself up to breathe.

"As you wish." He said menacingly and threw my hard into a tree nearby.

I screamed and grabbed my chest as I hit another tree. I was really starting to hate trees! I gasped for air. I can't breathe! My vision was burry because of my tears, but I could make out one of the turtles kneeling in front of me. They were digging through a bag around him.

"D-Donnie?" I blinked away some of the tears as he poked gently at my ribs. "Ow!"

"Yeah it's me. I need to wrap the cut on your stomach to stop the bleeding and the broken rib." I nodded and he slowly pulled my hand away from my stomach. Don made a face then he turned to his brothers. The Foot were retreating, even the Shredder. What was going on? Leo ran over to me and Donnie while Mikey and Raph kept guard.

"Donnie, I can't breathe." Leo sat me up so Donatello could wrap me up. I was taking shallow breathes.

"Take slow breathes." He instructed.

I did as I was told with Leo's help. Mikey kept looking back at me worried and Raph stared off into the distance with a hard glare. Leo picked me up bridle style. Everything was starting to get fuzzy and cold. So this is what it's like to be a ninja turtle. I always wanted to do something cool and exciting, but this is crazy.

"Those need to be stitched. Let's hurry up and get back." Don said seriously. "I don't want her going into shock."

They all took off into a jog. I wrapped one arm around Leo's neck and the other on my aching stomach. I relaxed slightly into Leo and rested my head on his shoulder. They saved me. Leo held me closer and I took in his heat. How they knew I was in trouble, I don't know. I was too far away from the house for anyone to hear me. We were back at the house and I was still shaking as we got inside the house and they put a sheet on the table. Leo carefully put me down. Leo started unwrapping my stomach and Raph and Mikey grabbed the supplies Donnie will need. Donnie pulled my shirt up only enough to see the wound. Raphael came over to me and stuck a needle in my arm. I looked at him confused as I started feeling sleepy. Donnie was calling out orders, but they sounded like mush now as I passed out. In the background I could hear my sister freaking out and one of the guys pulling her away.

When I woke I saw in my room. My mouth was dry and I was sore. I was laying on my back staring at my ceiling. It was still night time, maybe early morning.

"You're up." I looked over at the sound of Leo's voice. He was sitting in my rolling chair at my desk next to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I carefully went onto my side. I had met the Shredder last night. The monster that killed Master Splinter and hurt the turtles so badly. Leo went to reach for something on the desk. I wanted to help them, protect them. Leo turned back around with a pain killer and a cup of water. Good thing cause my soreness was turning to pain. Leo helped me sit up and I took the pill. "Thanks. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping. We were taking shifts to keep an eye on you, your parents said it was fine." He reassured me. "What's wrong?"

"How is the Shredder here too?" Fear coated my voice. "How did he know where you four were?"

"Donnie was trying to figure that out. He was on it all night, right after he finished helping you. I finally got him to take a break." Just then I saw anger and fear in his eyes, but quickly disappeared.

"Thank you for saving me." I put my hand on his. Warmth spread through my arm and he took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome."

I couldn't see him in the darkness, but he still made me feel safe, secure, and warm. We stayed like that until Raphael came in to take over watch. Raph sat down in the chair and crossed his arms. Typical Raph.

"Thanks for helping me. I know Leo calls the orders, but you still went through with them. By the way you kick some serious shell." I smiled and laughed.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged and played with his sai ignoring my laugh.

"My brother was gonna get a pair of Sais. He was gonna teach me how to use them." I watched him with amusement.

Raph continued playing with it. "Oh yeah?"

"Ya, but he never got a pair yet. We spent a whole night practicing the bow staff, nun chucks, and katanas once. Then he looked up a clip from one of the movies where Mikey and a Foot ninja were having a nun chuck off. Mike won, but my brother tried copying him and got most of the moves. I suck at chucks."

"How are you at the others?" he asked sounding tired and bored.

"I'm okay at the Bo, but the katana was my best. I hope he gets some Sais. I want to learn how to use them." I was hoping he got the hint that I wanted him or Leo to teach me.

Raphael looked at me with a slightly amused face. "When you get better I'll show you a few things, alright?"

"Okay." I watched as he looked around my room. His eyes stopping on the images of his brothers. He picked up my '03 Donatello action figure on my desk. Raph shook his head and smiled before putting it back down. "I got that Donnie from my stepbrother, he lost Don's staff."

He just nodded and continued looking around. Raph just fit in the rolling chair, I honestly thought he was going to get stuck.

"You should get some sleep Donnie will be in here next and is gonna want to check those stitches." Raph probably just wanted me to shut up.

"Fine. Goodnight, Raph." I got comfortable.

"Night, Kiddo. You did good today, thanks for not telling tin head about us." He smirked.

"You're welcome." I barely got out before I drifted back to sleep.

**What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who have favorite and followed my story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 4

After a few days of recovery, Donnie gave me the okay to move around, so my mom made me go back to school. Donnie hooked up a panic button and tracker on my phone. I put on my shell and headed out the door with Taylor after saying goodbye to the turtles. They weren't too happy about my mom's decision, but couldn't argue. The Foot were still out there and it made them nervous. I mean, I didn't blame them. It kind of scared me too.

The bus ride was bouncy and hurt like shell, and as we made it to the school I slowly got off the bus. I went to my locker to get unpacked, and headed to first block: personal fitness.

"Hey Alexa's back!" Jessie smiled and ran over to me, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Ow. Uh Jessie, could you let go."

She jumped back. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

We knew people would asked and I couldn't say I was attacked by someone who was supposed to be a fictional character. "I fell out of a tree. I broke a rib.."

"Oh my god!" She yelled as we made our way to the rest of the class.

"What?" Josh asked. He and Jessie were both really short, they were around five feet tall.

"Alexa fell out of and broke a rib." Jessie said out enough for our whole class of seven people to hear.

"Wow. That sucks." Patrick said and Lilly agreed.

All of these people are just students in my class. Lilly was around my height, thin, and has similar long brown hair to me. Jessie was short, like josh, and has long blond hair and blue eyes. Patrick was as tall as Leo, muscular, and has brown hair and eyes. Josh was muscular as well, and has black hair and eyes.

"Yup, but I don't have to do anything in this class." I smiled and flinched as I sat down. "Bad thing is I feel like a log. I'm wrapped up so much that I can't move."

"Why don't you loosen them?" Lilly asked.

"Cause my doctor will kill me." I couldn't say it was Donatello because he would hit my over the head with his Bo or drug me, so I'm calling him my doctor.

"Alrighty are we all ready for another exciting day of exercise." My teacher jumped slightly when he saw me. "Alexa, you're back."

"Yup, but I can't participate in class." I handed him Donatello's note. Don signed it as Dr. Hamato. Hopefully, Mr. Barry doesn't ask any questions.

"A tree?" he asked.

"Ya I got a little adventurous."

"Well your doctor says you're encouraged to do some walking. So you're gonna do the lap first."

"Fine." I thought I had gotten through to Don when I asked to get out of classes.

Everyone got changed and we headed outside and I got started on the lap right away. I put my headphones in my ears and focused on the music. The rest of my class passed me and I was passing a wooded part of the track. I tried to walk faster, but it hurt my injuries. What if the shredder was here? What if he was waiting to strike? Just my luck a Foot Ninja came out of the woods and I started running. Lilly turned around.

"Run! Get back inside the school!" I waved crazily at her as I heard the footsteps behind me. Every step I took was like the Shredder attacking my again, and I couldn't help but cry a little.

"Help!" Lilly screamed making Patrick and Josh stop. "We got trouble!"

They ran back towards us and I was slowing down. Stupid, rib! The guys reached us and started to beat the crap out of the foot. Luckily for them, here were only five of them and the guys knew who to fight. I pulled out my cellphone and called Leo.

"Alexa, you okay?" He had his leader voice on.

"No, we were attacked at the school." I felt my blood bleed through my shirt. "I tore my stitches."

"Where are you now?" His voice raised.

Patrick came to my side to help me walk back. Someone ran ahead to get Mr. Barry. I nodded my thanks to Patrick. "Heading back inside the school. A few guys in the class took them down. There were only five of them."

"I knew it was a bad idea to send you back." He mumbled. "Jim's on his way there now."

"Okay thanks, Leo."

"Ya. Just get back inside. I have a feeling more are coming. Be careful." He begged.

"I will." I hung up as Mr. Barry reached us.

"What happened?" he asked urging us forward.

"Some guys in black ninja outfits tried to attack, Alexa." Lilly told him.

"Ninjas?" He sighed. "Probably, students. It should be fine to stay out here."

I shook my head. "No, we have to get everyone inside. Those guys are probably playing the same tactic as a kidnapper offering candy to a child. It's not safe out here."

He must've saw the fear in my eyes because he sighed and agreed to end class and bring us in. Lilly and her boyfriend, Kyle, helped me to the main office. I refused to go to the nurse because Jim had just arrived. I got in the car and we drove home silently. He didn't seem mad. I'm guessing he was just happy I was alive or I was about to get the lecture of my life. I bit my lip as we drove down my driveway. We hit every ditch and bump. I swear he was trying to hit everyone of them, maybe this was my punishment. When he stopped Leonardo busted out of the house and ran to my side. He helped me inside while Jim did some work. I was brought to our 'new' operation table and Donnie was waiting there supplies ready. I got on the table and Donnie got to work.

"How'd they find you and why were you outside?" Leo asked.

"I don't know and we always go out for personal fitness. We walk or run a lap around the school. I'm just glad the guys in my class heard me and were able to get to me before the Foot did." I explained.

"You're not going back to school until the Foot are gone, got it?" Leo said.

"Got it." I covered my eyes with one hand and gave him a thumbs up with the other hand. I took my hand away and watched Leonardo while Don stitched me up again. He was pacing and was thinking. Most likely he was thinking about the Shredder because he looked pissed. Leo's pacing was starting to annoy Don.

"Would you stop you're pacing Leo?" Don snapped. "You're getting me dizzy."

"How were they able to get her?" Leo asked furiously.

"I'm right here." I waved.

"I don't know, Leo."

I could tell this was bugging Donatello. That's how he's always been. If he couldn't figure out something he won't rest until he finds a solution. I sat up so he could wrap me and I could see the frustration in his face.

"We won't have to worry about the Foot finding me if I knew how to defend myself." I piped up and the two brothers looked at me.

They looked at each other and their expressions matched. Both knew it would be a good idea if I could at least have a fighting chance. Leo would probably train me, hopefully, because he was almost as good as Splinter. He'll also stay to the same teaching strategies as him too.

"You have a point. When you get better, we'll start training." Leo relaxed and stopped his pacing.

After I was sent to my room to rest, but I was so sick of sleeping. After Leo left I got up and started drawing. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing and this was the only thing I had a chance at convincing Leo and Don I couldn't hurt myself doing. As I took out my sketch book and a pencil, Leo came in and their vigils over me started. Oh boy this was gonna be a LONG recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just decided to update another chapter. :) I had it all written up so I thought why not update two chapters? I hope everyone likes it.**

Chapter 5

A few months later, I was back on my feet. During my recovery, all four of the turtles and my mother were always watching me. I wasn't allowed to leave my bed. The only thing I did was school work, read, and draw. I've been all cleared a while ago, but as Leo promised, he started training me.

"She's doing better than Mikey." Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey pouted.

I was in the barn with the turtles. I looked over at Raph, but got hit in the arm by Leo.

"Ow!"

He has me practicing how to block and the others were trying to test my focus.

"Focus, Alexa." Leo snapped.

I blocked out the others and focused on Leo's strikes. He struck low and high and I blocked each one. I smiled. Finally, I got the hang of this. He started fighting faster and I followed. Then I saw him drop and slid my feet out from underneath me. I landed on the hay hard before I could react. Leo was over me staring down at me. Both of us were trying to catch our breaths.

"How'd I do?" He had my hands pinned down and I stared up into his blue eyes.

"You're trapped and have no other ways of escaping. How do you think you did?" His voice remained steady.

"Pretty bad." I shrugged.

"If you were in actual danger, yes, you did badly." He got up and pulled me up.

"Shell." I sighed. I hated messing up and having Leo go over this over and over again. I didn't want to be more trouble than help. I WANTED to learn so badly, but I keep failing.

"But, otherwise, pretty good. Again." Leo got into fighting position which I copied. "Now try to get me down."

"You?" How was I supposed to do that?

"Yes me." He said and charged at me.

I dodged the punches he threw and kept an eye on his feet. The others crowded around our battle. Leo's fist went flying towards my face and I quickly ducked and attempted to swipe his legs from underneath him. Of course, Leo being the master of knowing his environment jumped over my leg. We both paused studying each other. How was I supposed to get him off balanced? When it comes to fighting Leo is always the most focused and balanced, but so was I. My horseback riding teacher always complimented me on my focus. If I could figure out what can catch him off guard. I lunged at me and I just barely got out of the way. It was my turn to punch, but Leo caught my fist. Quickly before I could lose my chance, I took his wrist and twisted his arm behind his shell and kicked the back of his knee making him go on his knees. I applied more pressure on his arm and he went down to the ground and he tapped out. I let go and went on my knees panting. Leo shook out his arm and stood up. He turned to face and I slowly rose.

"Better?" I smiled.

"Better." He smiled back at me.

A blur of green and orange ran to me and hugged me. "Dudette, that was amazing!" Mikey rambled on how great I did. The others came over to congratulate me, but I knew Leonardo went easy on me.

"So…..can I have a weapon now?" I gave Leo a big and overdramatic smile.

"Yes. There are a few weapons I want you to look at." He said.

Excited, I begged to start at least finding out what they were. Leo led me to his 'weapons arsenal' in the corner of the barn. They had Jim get a bunch of spare metal and they made the weapons in front of me. I looked at them with awe, they are amazing. Leo explained the different weapons to me, and told me to pick my weapon. There was a katana, a pair of Sais, a set of Kamas, and a bow and arrow. I choose the Kama. They are two blades on handles attached to a long chain. I picked them up and looked at the brothers all four of them nodded. They gave me some wrap to put on the handles, again Jim brought this over. About five different color wraps were set on the table. There was sky blue, black, yellow, green, and tie-dye. I picked up the blue because it is my favorite color and wrapped my weapon. Leo taught me some attacks and blocks before we ended our lesson and we went inside for lunch.

"How was training?" Mom asked as we walked in.

"Great. I got to choose my weapon." I showed her my now prize possession. The guys sat at the table and my mom passed out some sandwiches.

"Those look dangerous." She looked at them scared as I hung them on my chair.

"Mom, I'll be okay. After I get a better idea of these I'll have a chance against the Foot." I grabbed some water bottles and handed them out to the guys. I took one for myself and sat at the table.

"I know and I also know the guys won't let anything happen to you." She came over and kissed my forehead.

All of our heads snapped to the door as the bell rang. The guys disappeared and my mom answered the door.

"Hey, is Alexa home?"

It was my friend, Sarah.

"Yes, come on in." My mom ushered her in.

"Hey Sarah." I waved at her.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?"

"Better." We sat at the table and I looked around to make sure the guys hid well enough. One of them luckily grabbed my Kamas too.

"Great! So you're coming back to school?"

"Not yet."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's a long and confusing story." I bit my cheek.

"I've got time." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She reminded me so much of Raphael. I laughed. "What?"

"You are exactly like Raphael." I saw Raphael peaking around the corner of the kitchen, but still well hidden.

"Dude, that turtle is the best."

"Ya he's pretty cool." Raphael smirked.

"Pretty cool? He's amazing!" She threw her hands in the air.

I laughed at her again and Raphael disappeared.

"You've gotta agree with me he's got some mad skill." She gleamed.

"Ya I agree, but the others do too." I thought about the turtles training.

She just shrugged. "Ya, but Donnie's weapon doesn't seem too useful."

"Try getting near him." I remembered the time I had to spar with him. I couldn't get within seven feet closer to him. "The bow uses a lot of long range attacks unlike the Sai which involves a lot of close range fighting."

"Look at you explaining the uses of ninja weapons. Leo would be proud."

I blushed a little. I hope he was.

"Remember what Splinter told the turtles, 'the only thing that makes the weapon the best depends on the ninja who wields it.'"

I sighed and nodded. Poor Splinter.

"Hey, Buck, you alright?"

"Uh, ya. I just wish I could meet him." I quickly tried to cover.

"Could you imagine? Meeting Master Splinter and, and the turtles." She smiled then frowned punching her hand into her other. "Make the Shredder pay for what he did to Leo in 'The Shredder Strikes Back.'"

"And what he did to Splinter in the new movie." My eyes narrowed.

"The turtles in the elevator was awesome." She started tapping out the beat.

"MC Mikey." I said when the part and up Sarah laughed. "MC rika rika." We both tried making the little jam session from the movie but failed. "We need two more people."

"Ya." Silence covered us for a second. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, ya, why?" I said a little too quickly.

"At school, Kristen's gotten really quiet and now you're really distracted and zoning off." She gave me a skeptical look. "AND with the injuries you got you should be back in school by now."

"Family problems."

"You're terrible at lying."

She got up and headed outside I walked after her. "Sarah."

"Dude, you know what, you and Kristen are my friends." She kept walking, but stopped after a few minutes.

"Sarah, let-"

"Shh." Sarah snapped.

We both looked and listened around. It was quiet, besides for the wind blowing at the trees. Anybody could use that as cover to move closer to us. I heard someone moving in the tree line. I grabbed Sarah's arm and made her back up. I pulled my phone out slowly and hit the panic button. Sarah looked at me like I was crazy. I saw Raphael and he chucked my Kama towards me and remained hidden. Sarah watched as I picked up my weapon and took a fighting stance, listening for my attackers. Raphael was probably testing how well I've gotten because I have practiced with these before.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"You wanted to know what was up with Kristen and I. Well I think you might find out now." I stepped in front of her and a Foot ninja jumped out of hiding. I knocked him out easily, but more were coming. Raphael came out of his hiding spot and started fighting. Sarah looked at him speechless with wide eyes. I knew how she felt.

"Alexa, get you two back to the house the others are on their way." Raph called out as he punched a Foot in the face.

I nodded and grabbed Sarah and ran. We passed Mikey and he yelled hi as we passed. I kept us moving until we were inside with the doors locked. I turned, sliding my Kamas in my belt, and watched Sarah pacing. When she finally stop she spoke.

"What?" Sarah flung her hands up and continued to pace.

"We can explain everything when the guys get back. Hopefully, Shredder isn't waiting for them." I peered out the window before covering it.

"Shredder's here? What about Splinter?"

I looked away. "He's dead. Shredder KILLED him." Rage swirled through me.

"Then if the Shredder's here, I'm going back out there." She headed back to the door and I stepped in her path.

"NO." I said sternly.

"Alexa, he killed Splinter. He has to pay!"

"I know you're mad, but this isn't going to help anyone." Tears blurred my vision.

Sarah's face softened and I heard her sighed. "How are the guys taking it?"

"It really hit them hard. Sarah, he was their FATHER." I slouched into one of the chairs. "Raphael, is controlling his sorrow, but he's not gonna let anyone know he's hurting. That's how Raph is."

"What about Leonardo?" Sarah sat next to me.

"I talked to him about it. I'm keeping him from blocking everyone out and I think it's working." I smiled.

"Dude, you're good. No one was able to get through to Leo when he's like that." Sarah nudged my arm.

"Not true Usagi and the Ancient One helped."

"Ya, but he was still struggling. With you it's almost an immediate change."

"What are you getting at Sarah?" I put my head down on the table.

"He likes you and I know you like him. He IS your favorite turtle after all."

I just shook my head and chuckled.

"There's something about him that stands out to you. You see past the green. Talk to him and maybe you'll find out he likes you."

"Sarah, they aren't staying here. Even if I wanted them to. Raph will go insane if he's out of the city for too long. Plus, if I do…..you know go out with Leo saying good-bye will be ten times harder than it already will be." I looked up at Sarah as she smiled.

"So you're not denying that you like him."

"No, I really like him a lot." I smiled at myself and blushed.

"Dude! You got it so bad!"

We both laughed. There was a knock at the door and I pulled my Kamas out in a defensive position and went towards the door. I motioned for Sarah to be still and quiet.

"Guys?" I called out.

"Ya it's us." Leo called back.

I sighed feeling relaxed that it wasn't the Foot and let them in. They piled in and I looked them over. Only minor scratches and bruises.

"Alexa, we're okay." Donnie reassured me.

"Okay" I nodded. "Alright." My happy mood from a second ago was slipping away. Leo came up to me and looked around for and bruises on me.

"Are you okay?" Leo looked me in the eyes.

I smiled and nodded. I heard Sarah snicker and quickly hid it when I stared daggers at her.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." I interrupted Sarah. "Right, Sarah?"

She ignored me and her attention was caught by Raphael who collapsed onto the chair across from her. I saw her turn a bit pink and smiled goofily. She caught herself and glared at me.

"Don't."

I laughed and looked at the two of them. I wonder how Sarah and Raphael would be as a couple.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mikey begged again.

"We were talking about you guys while we were here waiting for you guys. That's all." Then she quickly added. "Nothing bad."

"Like what?" He urged.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "They really didn't change?"

"Nope, especially Michelangelo." I laughed. Mikey won't stop asking until we tell him or until Raph hits him. We both knew this. "Hey Raph?"

He looked up. I nodded towards Mikey and Raph smiled. He got up and Mikey screamed before starting run. We all started laughing and Don started patching up Leo and himself. After a loud slap, the two brothers made their way to the table and we explained everything to Sarah. I couldn't help but notice her looking at Raph when he wasn't watching. I felt a pair of blue eyes on me as well, not Mikey's.

"Okay, so since the Shredder's here doesn't that also mean that Bishop, Hun, or Stockman could be here too?" She asked.

"Who?" Raph asked.

"Um, Sarah, they weren't in the new movie." I reminded her.

"No, but if this happened to these turtles, can't it happen to the other versions?"

We looked at each other no one thought about that. If this was true, we're going to be in big trouble. The guys looked at me worried.

"Let's hope that's not the case. I don't want Bishop near you guys." I shuddered. Bishop was insane, and his ultimate goal was to capture the turtles and dissect them. He wanted to do this while they were alive. My stomach dropped. This could really happen now. I put my hand on the table for support. "He can't be here."

"The dude's nuts." Sarah added.

"Who is he?" Leo asked.

"He's this crazy scientist whose has his heart set on dissecting you guys."

The guys made a face at this.

"Do NOT mess with him. If he's not making any trouble just let him go. The things he would do to the four of you. It's worse than what Sachs did to you." I was still staring at the table.

"If we do cross paths with him, we'll be okay." Leo put his hand on mine.

"I hope you're right." I squeezed his hand. Picturing them strapped to a metal table. Sarah tensed up a little probably now thinking what could happen to them.

She swore. "I didn't even think of that," She ran her hand down her face. "that he could actually do that to you guys now."

"Everything has changed." I sighed as Leo wrapped his arms around me.

Sarah smiled. "Told you."

I ignored her and put my hand on his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey guys!" Donnie came running outside. We were all in the barn training and I just attacked the practice dummy.

"What's up, Donnie?" Leo asked as we surrounded him.

"We can go home!" Don smiled.

My stomach dropped and I forced a smile on my face. The guys cheered around me completely oblivious to my current state of shock. I turned and went back to the dummy and attacked it again. I was happy they were able to go home, but I'm going to miss them. I hit the dummy one more time before leaving.

"Hey Alexa, you okay?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine." I ran back into the house and in my room, shutting the door behind me. I shoved my face in my pillow and cried. There was a knock on my door.

"Alexa, it's Leo, can I come in?"

I didn't answer, instead I pulled the covers over my head. I heard my door open and shut as Leo came in. I had my back towards him and he sat on the side of my bed. I sniffled.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head not trusting my voice.

"Is it about us going back?"

I started crying again, but kept quiet. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "Yes, but I'm happy you're going back. It's just, you've been here so long and…and I'm going to miss you. I didn't want to tell you because I want you to be happy about going home, and not worried about me."

"I'm going to miss you too. You are a great person whose loyalty is never ending. I'm glad I met you and I can't imagine my life without knowing you. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to get myself to leave you."

"When are you guys leaving?" My heart raced at the question not wanting to hear the answer.

"In an hour." Regret was in his voice.

We sat there in silence until there was another knock at the door. I made myself presentable and Leo and I walked downstairs. The others were sitting at the table and some machine was in the backyard. We took a seat at the table while Donatello explained how they were getting back. It sounded like the cyber-net portal in 'Back to the Sewers'. He had to tweak a thing or two, but after that, they will be gone. We gathered outside and said our good-byes. Sarah and Kristen were here along with my family. Mikey came running up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you to, Mike." I patted his shell and let go.

Donnie came up to me next. "Stay out of trouble." I hugged him and he pushed his glasses up.

"Stay safe."

Sarah and Raph were having what look like a really serious and heart felt good-bye so I went to Leonardo. I went up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I felt him hug me back tightly and I almost busted into tears again. Mikey cleared his throat and it was time to leave. I let go of Leo.

"Good-bye, Alexa." He said and headed back towards the transported.

"Leo, wait!" I ran towards him.

Leo turned around and I wrapped my arms back around his neck and kissed him. I needed to let him know how I felt about him. To my surprised he kissed me back! When we separated, we stared at each other.

"I won't ever forget you." I kissed him one more time before we for the last time as he walked away.

There was a bright light that flashed as the guys said 'bye', and then they were gone, but someone else was in their spot: Bishop. We all backed up as his troops attacked. I tried fighting them off, but I couldn't focus. The turtles were gone and I had only learned enough to hold off three guys until help arrived. Now there were about twenty. As I knocked out one guy five others tackled me and knocked me out.

My head was pounding when I regained consciousness. I tried moving but found myself strapped to a cold metal table. I shot my eyes opened and looked around. Where was I? A bright light was shining in my eyes which gave me spotty vision when I looked around. My breathing quickened out of frustration and fear as bishop came into view. I glared at him.

"I have found out something that is very extraordinary." He picked up a remote. "You know what it is?"

I ignored his question and he chuckled.

"Don't like talking, do you?" he sighed. "Don't worry I'll fix that. Anyway, I found more of those disgusting creatures you call your family." He spat. "Now when I captured you, I failed to capture those turtles. What I want to know is: 'WHERE are they?' I know you know where they are, and if you don't tell me, there will be punishments." He waved the remote in my face.

I bit into my cheek as he waited for my answer.

"Where are they?" Bishop glared at me from behind his black glasses.

I returned the glare until he pressed a button on the remote, which sent currents of electricity into my body. I bit down on my tongue. I will not give him the pleasure of my discomfort, but a whimper managed to escape my lips. After an hour of this, Bishop spoke again.

"You could end this. Just tell me where they are and I'll let you go." He said in a somewhat soothing voice.

I looked away from him and he hit me before I was dragged off the table, beat, then locked in a small cage. I looked down at my wrists which were sore and burnt from my punishment. I pulled them close to me and leaned against the wall.

"I want to go home." I whispered to myself feeling lost and alone. I wrapped my arms around myself and laid down. I was so tired and hurt. I missed my bed, my family, the turtles, and most importantly I missed Leo. Did they get back before Bishop came? Did they know I was even with bishop right now? Were they going to save me? My eyes started closing when I heard a voice.

"Alexa?"

I looked up and standing there with katanas in his hands was Leonardo. "Leo?" I crawled towards the door. His face was full of worry, but he didn't move. He just stared at me with his sad blue eyes. Then he was gone. "Leo?!" I peeked through the bars of my cell. "Leo, please, come back." Then there was silence. I sighed and got back in a ball before falling to sleep. When I woke up I went through the same interrogation.

**Sorry, this is kind of a shorter chapter. I'll update tomorrow. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How is she?" I stepped into Alexa's room. She was laying on her bed her face twisted in discomfort. There were IVs in her arms Donnie put in since she's been passed out for two weeks. Last week Don hooked her up to a heart monitor.

"No change." My brother rubbed the back of his neck before standing.

I found her collapsed in the yard after Don told us we could go home, but we did find a dart in her arm. Unfortunately, we don't know what was in the dart. Don came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll pull through this." He walked out.

I sat in her rolling chair next to her bed and took her hand. She was so cold and was trembling. I should've told her how much I care about her. I should've said something earlier.

"I'm so sorry." I put her hand to my cheek. Oh god, I wanted her to wake up so badly. There was a constant ache in my chest, an ache that won't stop until she is well and happy.

Alexa started tossing and turning as she let out a high-pitched scream as if someone was beating her. I pulled her into my arms as tears poured down her face. I hated seeing her like this, there was nothing we could do for her. When it first happened Don gave her a painkiller, but she kept yelling even as the drug took its effect on her.

"Alexa, you're okay." I always told her trying to get her to relax.

"Leo!" Alexa screamed trying to pull away from me.

She spoke! She was actually able to communicate in some way.

"Help me." She sobbed.

"Donnie!" I called for my brother. Alexa seemed to be finally pulling out of unconsciousness. I heard him run up the stairs and he appeared by the doorframe.

"Leo!" Alexa screamed again and I looked at Donnie who smiled slightly.

I heard Leo's voice again! He sounded so close so safe. Bishop had told me they were dead and now needed me as an experiment. I sat in my cell with my eyes closed. I focused on Leo's voice.

"Alexa, you're okay!" He yelled.

Why did he sound so afraid? Why was I always hearing him? He sounded like he was here with me. Oh no, was he captured too?

"Leo!" I called out into the hallway.

I waited for an answer, but he didn't answer. I went to the back of my cell and sat down. I've been here FOREVER! I needed to get home, now.

"Please, wake up. I need you home. I need you safe." Leo's voice echoed. Why was he telling me to wake up?

"Just open your eyes." Leo begged and I felt his arms around me. I looked down at myself, but I didn't see him. What's going on here? I felt his arms tighten around me and his voice was now by my ear. I closed my eyes and listened to him breathing and talking. "Come back." His voice cracked and I heard him crying. It made my heart break to hear him like this. I had to get back to him and tell him I'm going to be okay. A beeping sound echoed with Leo's voice. I opened my eyes. I was so confused though because I was in my room. I looked down and saw Leo's arms. I was home?

"Leo?" My voice surprised me. It was soft and scratchy. I felt Leo jump and shift to look at me.

"Alexa?" he took my face in his hands. "You're awake." Leo had the biggest smile glued to his face.

"I-uh what? Awake?" I was at Bishop's being tortured.

"Donnie! She's awake!" Leo yelled at my door before coming back to my side.

I put my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes confused. What was he talking about? Honestly, right now I didn't care. I was just happy to be home. I smiled as he put his hand over mine as Donnie ran in smiling as well. Don started checking to see if I was okay.

"So how'd you get me out of there?" I asked still holding on to Leo's hand.

They both looked at me, confused. "Alexa, you've been asleep for the last two weeks. Yes, it probably had something to do with Bishop, but he didn't capture you." Donnie explained.

"How?" I looked at my wrists, and found them unharmed. I wasn't in pain and I was in my ninja turtles nightgown. How did that feel so real? No way, it was real

"I still don't know for certain what the serum was, but it seems, in simpler words, it traps you in your worst nightmare." Don explained.

"No, I swear it really happened. Bishop was trying to track you guys down, and-and he wanted me to take him to you. I wouldn't do. I wouldn't let him hurt you." I put my head in my hands. Leo sat next to me and pulled me to him and I rested my head on his plastron.

The two turtles were silent for a moment then Donnie got up and left my room. Leo just stayed quiet and held me. I don't mind. I felt safe in his arms, they were strong and warm. I looked up when I heard Mikey running up the stairs. He was stopped at my door by an annoyed Raphael. Kristen and Sarah were behind them. They pushed past them and hugged me tightly, they were in tears.

"Hey guys." I said patting them on the back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kristen pulled back smiling.

Mikey came over to hug me and Raph just stepped into my room.

"Nice pjs, Buck." Sarah pointed at my turtles nightgown.

"My mom got it for me. I spotted it out literally from across the store." I blushed.

"It's got a cape." Mikey pulled at it gently.

I swatted his hand away. "Ya I have a shirt exactly like this." Donnie returned with my parents. My mom rushed to me and hugged me tightly. (Hug-fest again.)

"I'm so happy you're safe." Mom smiled. Leo moved and Jim came over to hug me too.

"Can I get out of bed now?" I asked Donatello. He nodded and I got up with Leo's help. I was a little wobbly on my feet but after a few steps I was back to normal. "How'd you guys get back?"

"Alexa, we never left." Leonardo sighed.

"But, I watched you go the portal."

"That was the injection making you see that." Donnie showed me a dart, presumably the one that shot me.

"It doesn't make any sense." I leaned into Leo.

"Dudette, I know it's confusing, but you didn't move anywhere." Mikey's face was full of worry.

I examined everyone. They all seemed to have their hearts set on my capture was a part of my imagination, maybe it was. We all left my room and went downstairs so I can eat; I was starving. Mom made me a bowl of broth. I wanted to go light on food. As I ate Leo and Donnie kept a close eye on me. This when I noticed Taylor wasn't here she was probably at our father's house.

"She's in New York." Mom said as if she read my mind. Next to her, Jim's eyes hardened. Both Jim and I weren't very fond of my father.

"He didn't come in to see if I was alright." I rolled my eyes.

"No, he didn't even come into the driveway." Jim added angrily.

"Why can't she see he's not going to change?" I kind of asked myself.

"She wants her father to be here like he should be." Mom said.

"He doesn't want us! He never cared about us. All he cares about is himself and how he looks." My father made me so angry. One time I haven't spoken to him for six months, and then out of the blue I get a call from him just for him to tell me I was a disappointment to him. I ate some more of my soup to distract me.

"Of course he cares. He's your dad, isn't he?" Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo, I haven't spoken or seen him for almost a year. He had his chances to see me, and I have a phone he could've used to call me." I looked at his baby blue eyes. "He's the total opposite of Splinter. To me, he's like the Shredder." Mikey jumped at me saying the Shredder. "He abused me and my sister emotionally. I didn't let him break me, but my sister keeps crawling back to him. He tells her she can't survive without him."

"He sounds like a…jerk." Raph said watching his language. Mom has started hitting the turtles if they curse. She does that to my brother and sister. He received an approving look from my mom.

"He's a lot more than that." I mumbled and received a whack in the head by my mom. "Ow!"

"He's still your father." She argued. Mom didn't like my father either, but she didn't want it to seem like she was keeping us away from him.

"Do we have a DNA test to prove it?" I finished off my broth and found my mom glaring at me. I held her gaze for about five seconds. A new record! I got up put my bowl in the sink and went back to the table. "So what actually happened the day I was shot?"

"Don told us about having a way to go home. That was it. We decided to stay because we thought it was Bishop who shot the dart and we don't want to leave you here alone. If there is the slightest chance he's here we're not taking the chance." Leo answered.

"Raph called me, telling me what happened and I met up with Kristen and drove here as fast as we could." Sarah nodded.

"This is just so weird." I shook my head. "Is the Foot still here?"

"We're not sure." Raph said angrily.

"Okay, so we have Bishop, maybe Shredder, and possibly Hun." I looked at the guys and they just nodded. "Alright, then we need to plan something so if they do attack we'll be prepared. We need to be ready, if we're going to defend each other."

"Geez you sound like Leo." Sarah put her head down.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." I got up and leaned against the counter.

She just smirked at me. I returned to thinking about our enemies attacking. The shredder could have his Foot camping in the forest near here. They did that in 'Wedding Bells and Bytes', Casey and April were getting married and the Foot attacked.

"We should search the forest, or at least from the edge, ten miles in. He could have the Foot camped out there. No attacking," I specifically looked at Raphael and he pouted. "We just see where they are." I took out a piece of paper. "We go in groups. Leo it's your decision if I can go or not."

He looked down at the table with his thinking face on. "Since it's just seeing where the Shredder is and no fighting you can come."

"Okay. Since it is just spying on shredder, Kristen and Sarah should come maybe they can catch something we miss." I added.

Leo let out a sigh and nodded.

"Group 1 can be Leo and Mike, you guys will take the forest to the right of the house. Group 2 will be Don and Sarah, you two will get the left. Then Raph, Kristen, and I will get the forest directly behind the house. Does everyone agree with the plan?" I drew up our plan.

Mikey raised his hand as if he was in a classroom. "Yes, Mikey." I laughed.

"Are we doing the whole ten miles?"

"No we'll only do about three, for now." I glanced over at Leo and he seemed to be agreeing with my plan. "I don't want them getting close to the house."

"When do we start?" Raph spun his Sai.

"I'm feeling fine. So after I get changed and it gets a little darker we'll leave." I answered him and put my hand on his Sai. Kristen and Sarah were just going to sleep over so they called their parents and I got changed into my Iron Man shirt and jeans, then I went downstairs. I could here Mikey playing video games downstairs and Raph beating the punching bag. Don sat at the kitchen table with some sort of circuit board. Leo was in the family room meditating. "Where's Sarah and Kristen?"

"Downstairs with Mike and Raph." He answered without looking up from his project.

I nodded and went to Leo. "Mind if I join you?"

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "No go ahead."

I sat down next to him and went into a half lotus position and quieted my mind. I closed my eyes and 'threw away' all and any negative thoughts that came to my mind. I have a meditating class in my school, which is where I started meditating. The teacher always talked about focusing on your breathing to help quiet the mind and also think of your own little 'happy place'. She says think of a place that brings you peace, be it fake or real, and then added people or creatures, if you want. I always imagined a field surround by beautiful trees. The wind is blowing softly and I only add Leo to my paradise. I smiled at my paradise, it was quiet other than the sound of the wind. I shifted making sure I was still relaxed and I wasn't tense anywhere then I returned to my state of silence. Kristen couldn't take sitting in a chair doing nothing so she left the class, but my sister joined. My eyes opened when I heard someone approaching me; it was my mom. She had something behind her and I got up.

"What do you have behind you?" I smiled.

"Here." Mom handed me a small box.

I opened it and almost screamed. It was a necklace with a small turtle on it. The chain was thin and made out of sterling silver and the turtle was made out of the silver as well and had so much detail put into it.

"Wow. Mom it's beautiful!" I took it out of the box and put it on.

"I saw it at the store and thought of you. So I bought it for when you woke up." Worry clouded her face.

"I'll be okay, mom." I hugged her.

"It's dark. Let's go!" Raph yelled walking outside.

"I gotta go." I said.

"I know." Mom nodded and let me go. "Be careful."

"I will."

She motioned Leo to her and I headed out.

**Let me know what everyone thinks. : ) thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a Halloween party and I couldn't get to my computer. So here's the next chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying this story, and thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. : )**

Chapter 8

"If we run into trouble or find anything, contact the rest and meet back here." Leo returned to his role as leader.

We went over the plan one last time before heading out. Then we separated and I kept my Kamas in my hands, ready for anything. Raphael was on the same page as me, this is still a mission to spy on Shred head, but it was still the Foot. Kristen scurried after us as we searched our section of the property. We stayed silent as we looked for any traces of the Foot or Bishop. To be honest, I was a nervous wreck. The people who were trying to kill the turtles could be in a close proximity to our home. If I had the skills I would make Bishop and Shredder pay. I looked at my phone to check the time, it was 10:00. We've been out here for two hours and no one has reported anything. I jumped when Raph's phone rang. We found a place to hide and he answered his phone.

"Mike, what you find?" Raph's eyes narrowed. "What happened?" His hand clenched around his phone and he growl softly. "Did you call Don?" Raph started pacing. "Okay let's get back to the house. Be careful." He hung up and started heading back to the house.

"What happened?" I jogged after him after I gave Kristen a confused look which she returned.

"I'll explain later. As for now, we gotta get back." He kept his attention to the path ahead.

Kristen and I started jogging a few times because he was pissed about something and was focused on trying to find a way to hurt someone. I was going to ask him again about what happened, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. As we got into the house, I was met by sad faces. What the shell is going on here? Mikey sat at the table with his head in his hands and Sarah and Don stood next to him. My heart was pounding.

"Where's Leo?" my voice cracked.

Mikey shook his head and Sarah came to my side. Don took a long breath. I stared at the both of them.

"Where's he?" I asked again backing up a step.

"Bishop has him."

My heart stopped. "No." I shook my head and fell to the floor. "Oh god, no, no, no, no." tears blurred my vision as I stayed seated on the floor. I had to go find him, and return him to safety. Sarah came next to me.

"We'll get him back, Buck." Sarah put her hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, and my imagination made up an image of Leo strapped to a metal table, unconscious. I stood up and went to the back door, but Raph grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I tried to break free, but he had a tight hold on me. "He needs help now! Raphael, let go!"

"Hey, I would like to go now and beat the shell outta Bishop, but we can't." He held me tighter.

I stopped struggling. He was right, if we'd rush into this without a plan we could ALL be captured. I sighed. Wait, did Raphael just argue about rushing into battle? Wow, that was weird. Slowly, Raph let me go.

"Then what do we do?" I asked still freaking out that BISHOP has Leo!

"What's going on?" My parents came downstairs.

"Bishop has Leo." I answered my sadness turning to anger.

"I'm guessing that's bad." Mom said.

"YES! It's bad!" I started pacing. "We have to go save him! I don't know what Bishop has in mind for him, but it's not going to be a pizza party."

"We are going to save him. You, your friends, and parents are going to have to stay somewhere else for now." Donnie interrupted my breakdown.

"How close are they?" Jim asked.

"About a mile away." Mikey answered quietly.

Jim automatically agreed and started packing. I went over to Mikey and put my hand on his arm; he looked at me. His eyes were full of fear for his brother. I knew how he felt; I was terrified for Leonardo.

"We'll get him back." This was all I could say before I went up and fill my turtles shell backpack with clothes. Sarah and Kristen followed me up. They sat on my bed and watched me pack.

"Where are you going stay?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know, Steve." I kept my eyes on my bag.

Where will we go? I didn't want to leave the guys here with Bishop and his troops so close. I won't leave. I'm staying here. I stopped packing and looked at my friends.

"Call me crazy, but I'm staying here."

"Bucky, don't be stupid." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get hurt again." Steve added.

"I'm not going to let them go into this alone. They don't know what Bishop can do." I tried reasoning with them, but they were sticking with the idea that I was crazy.

I kept my bag in my room and joined the turtles downstairs. Mom was on the phone with Taylor telling her she has to stay with her father for a few extra days. Of course, Taylor started arguing with Mom, but finally gave up after five minutes. Jim dropped off Kristen and Sarah off at their houses and got us a room at a hotel nearby. We couldn't stay at a relative's house because most of them had small houses and we would take up too much room. We were just about to leave when Raph noticed I didn't have a bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm staying here."

"No, you're not." He started pushing me towards the stairs.

"Yes I am." I shoved back.

"You have to go someplace safe. Leo will kill me if anything happens to you." He picked me up over his shoulder and went upstairs.

Leo likes me? I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face. I quickly shook it away. I can't be all smiley I was supposed to be mad. Raph was being his usual self and it's keeping me from helping Leo. Raph put me down and motioned to my bag.

"Finish packing."

I zipped my bag up and put it on. I stormed past him and went downstairs. I headed over to Donnie.

"I need to help." I begged.

Don sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "It's too dangerous. I'm sorry, but you can track our tracker signals. You'll be able to tell exactly where we are."

"Then why aren't you tracking Leo's." It would make this whole situation a lot less complicated.

"Because his phone was destroyed." Donatello explained.

"Alexa, it's time to go." Jim called in through the garage.

My emotions were swirling around me like a tornado. I don't want them to have to fight Bishop on their own. Donnie was right, though, it is too dangerous for me. I wasn't a ninja like them. I was just an ordinary girl, but they are like family to me. It wasn't right to have my family go into a fight alone, but I can't get through to any of them. Ugh, why were they so stubborn?

"Go on. We'll get him back." Donnie said. "Oh and here's a carrier for your Kamas." He handed me a bag. "I don't think the hotel will appreciate you carrying your weapon around in the open."

I put my weapon in the bag. "Thanks Donnie." I held the bag close to me and shuffled to the door. I turned around to them and took a quick looked at them. They were all worried for their brother and were nervous about Bishop. It just looked like it at least. Raph of course was trying to hide how nervous he was, but I know he probably was. "Please. Be careful." I received a few nods and I followed my parents into the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I changed the rating to 'M' because I felt a little restricted with just a 'T' rating. I didn't want to write something that was suppose to be rated 'M', so I thought why not just change it? That was probably a little confusing. Sorry, but don't worry it is the SAME story. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

After we were got settled into the hotel, my parents and I went to a restaurant to get some dinner. I wasn't in the mood to eat and I wanted to go see if the guys left to help Leo. I would've brought my phone to dinner with me, but Mom would've beat the crap outta me for having my phone at the dinner table. I got a small salad to poke at so my parents don't think I'm starving myself. As we waited for our food, I admired the decorations in the restaurant. There were pictures of people dancing and singing. The painting were painted with water colors so most of the people blended together. There weren't a lot of details, but you could tell that they were having fun and were happy. There was another painting with a similar style, but had a family around a campfire. Again, these people were painted with smiles and cheery expressions. I envied them. Right now, my life was engulfed with danger, but that's how the turtles' life has always been. Unfortunately, that was in movies and TV shows. It was like that for storyline purposes, but know its real life. In the shows, they were guaranteed to survive, but now they could really die. That's the scariest part. I don't care if I get hurt, but if something happens to them Bishop, the Shredder, anyone who hurts them will wish they never met the turtles. I may not be able to get my revenge, but somehow I will. My energy from my long sleep is running low, maybe after I force some food down I'll try and take a nap. First, I had to get through dinner and tracking the guys. A boy, around 18 years old, walked over to my table with our food. He had on a typical waiter outfit and passed out our meals.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" his asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

"This should be good for now. Thanks." My stepdad answered.

"Call if you need anything." The boy turned and walked away.

I stared at the salad on my plate and took three bites before pushing around the rest to make it look like I ate most of it. When my parents finished their food I put my napkin on top of my plate and the waiter from before collected our dishes and gave Jim the check. He paid and they went to a show and I went back up to the room. I pulled my phone out and laid down on my bed. I opened the tracking system and three dots appeared on my screen and they were moving steadily. Each dot represented a turtle, the colors matched their corresponding turtle. Don is able to send messages through the tracking devise to let the others know if they is trouble or if THEY get into trouble. From the looks of their location it seems like they just left the house. They probably just finished coming up with a plan they can all agree on. As they walked on my eyes slowly shut. I was so tired. The last thing I heard was my parents returning from the show.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in a cell. I sat up quickly and found Bishop standing in front of my cell door.

"Good, you finally woke up." He smirked. "I thought you weren't going to make it through the first test."

What? What was I doing back here? This was a nightmare, right? I was sleeping in a hotel room right now. Yeah, none of this was real. It's my dream and I could make anything happen. I just have to focus on something else. I closed my eyes and focused on home. I lost my breath when the door unlocked and a knee made contact with my stomach. I fell to the ground coughing.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Leo? Bishop turned around and I saw Leo chained to a wall. He was bruised and all of his gear were gone, including his mask.

"I was not speaking to you, creature." Bishop glared at Leo and Leo returned the stare. He turned back to me. "I will return for you." Bishop spat and left Leo and I alone.

"Leo?" I dragged myself towards my door.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a comforting voice.

"Don't worry about me. Are YOU okay?" I looked him over and I saw a nasty bruise on his plastron and the left side of his face.

"I have to get you out of here." He ignored my question.

"But this is a dream, I mean a nightmare. I just have to wake up and check to see if your brothers found you." I grabbed onto one of the bars of my cell door.

"Alexa, you aren't dreaming. This is really happening." He sounded like he was in pain as he shifted. "After we told you we found a way home, you ran off. We searched for you for hours. I found your phone in a million pieces on the ground, I took the remains and brought it to Donnie hoping we could use it to find out where and who took you. He told me there was nothing that they could do, so I went back out and ran into Bishop. His troops overpowered me and brought me here." He met my eyes. "I'm sorry, but Bishop has captured you."

But the turtles had insisted that I was passed out for two weeks in my room, safe and sound. They told me that Bishop was never near me. Leo's head was on his chest and his breathing had slowed; he fell asleep. I was right about one thing: Bishop was hurting Leo. He was hurt so badly he could barely stay conscious for more than five minutes. Bishop must've drugged him or something. I tensed as my cell opened and two large troops came in and dragged me out of my cell. I tried getting away from them a few times, but they were too strong. I was, yet again, strapped to the metal table. It was, yet again, cold and a light was shining in my eyes.

"We managed to find one of them, and we will find the others. It will make my job a lot easier if you just tell me where they are hiding." Bishop said.

Here we go again. 'Tell me where the turtles are and I will let you live.' I rolled my eyes and instantly regretted it when a blade hit me in my shoulder. I cried out. Really, he's going to carve me like a pumpkin again. I groaned and tried to glare at him, but failed. This time when I refused to answer he injected a syringe in my arm and everything went black.

"Alexa! Wake up!" Mom was shaking me.

I snapped my eyes open and gasped for air. She pulled me close and rocked me, and was crying quietly.

"Mom?" I shakily wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. You're safe. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." Mom rambled.

I pushed her away gently and looked around. I was in the hotel room and Jim and Mom were looking at me relieved. Huh?

"What happened?" I asked.

"You went to go take a nap, and when we got back you were screaming like someone was hurting you." Mom answer still shaken up.

I thought that being with Bishop wasn't a dream, Leo had told me so. This was getting so confusing. I just nodded at her and grabbed my phone. I got a text from Raph two hours ago. I opened it and read his text.

'He's got Donnie.' My stomach dropped and I quickly called him. It rang once….twice…three times….voice mail.

"You have reached 'Raphael'. Raphael is unable to get to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone…*Beep*."

"Raphael call me when you get this message." I said quickly and hung up. "He's got Donatello now." I ran my fingers through my hair. As I told my parents. My phone rang. "Hello?"

'Alexa, we got surround and he tranq Don. We couldn't get to him before they put him in the van." Mikey said quickly.

"Mikey, calm down. Are you and Raph okay?" I tried to stay calm for his sake.

"Scratched up, but yeah we're okay." His voice was shaky.

"Mikey, sit down and breathe. You have to relax." I heard him take a few deep breathes.

"Okay, but what do we do?"

"Do you still have his signal?"

"No. we lost it after he was thrown into the truck."

Shoot. "Where's Raph?"

"In the basement going at the punching bag."

Of course, typical Raph. "Can you get him to come upstairs? We need another plan of attack."

"I can try. Hold on." I heard him put the phone down and then Raph yelling. "No can do. He tried to use me as the punching bag."

I slide my hand down my face and sighed. "Okay, let me call Sarah, maybe she could get through to him."

"Hurry, dudette, I think he's coming up to use me as the bag!" Mikey screamed and Raph yelled.

Quickly, I texted Sarah.

'Call Raph now!'

While I waited for Sarah to call Raph and hopefully, calm him down, I practiced with my Kamas. My parents went to sleep and were snoring softly. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what the shell happened today. I wake up from a deep sleep thinking I was captured by Bishop, and then told it was a dream. Then Leo gets captured by Bishop and then I see him in a dream and he tells me it's not a dream. It's just so confusing! I swung my Kama then my phone rang.

'Hey, you okay?'

"Hey I'm trying not to go insane. How's Raph?"

'Well he's not trying to kill Mikey, so that's good.'

"So do they know what they're going to do?"

'He said him and Mike are going out again. They're going to try and track down both Leo and Don.'

"That's not going to end well, they did the same tactic as they did when trying to get to Leo."

'I know, but they think it's the only way.'

"I want to help them. I can't keep waiting for another one of them to get captured." Should I tell her about what happened at the hotel?

'Ya I know how you feel.'

"Sarah, today at the hotel, I went to go take a nap and I had this nightmare that I was with Bishop."

'Okay?'

"The weird thing was Leo was there with me. He kept telling me that I wasn't dreaming, but Donnie told me I was when I woke up this morning."

'Dude that's weird.'

"I don't know what to think about it. Like, am I actually sleeping now and I'm actually with Leo and Bishop?"

'Maybe if you go back to sleep you can ask Leo and if this is actually a dream maybe you'll see Donnie too.'

"I'll try it. Keep me updated on the guys, okay?"

'Alright. Be careful, Bucky.'

"I will. Bye."

'See ya.'

I sat back on my bed and put my Kamas back in their bag. Then I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I dozed off and let the hot water wash out all of the confusion of the day. After, I got into my pjs and crawled into bed. It took me forever, but finally I relaxed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pain exploded in my stomach. I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around myself and tried to breathe through it. I must be back at Bishop's. After the pain subsided, I sat against the wall and saw Leo watching me. His eyes were wide and today there was just a chain in the middle of his cell attached to his wrists.

"What?" I asked.

"It's so terrifying. When he knocks you out, you look like you're dead. The color drains from your face, your body is limp, and sometimes your eyes are opened, they are glossy looking." He tensed.

"Leo, is Donnie here?" I started getting up.

"Ya." He sighed.

"Where is he?" I pressed my face against the bars and tried looking around.

"He has Don." Leo's head dropped onto his knees.

"Leo," he looked up. "We'll get out of here. I just need to figure out if this is real."

"I don't know how to prove it to you."

Leo's head snapped off his knees and he stood up. I heard the door click open and Donnie was thrown into a cell next to Leo. He was panting and I adjusted myself so I could see him. He too was bruised and without his gear, but they also took his glasses. Donnie was trying to feel around him for his glasses. I banged on my cell bar.

"Hey, give him his glasses back, you big bully! He can't see without them! How would you like to be thrown around and not see a thing?"

The guard came up to my cell and grabbed me by my clothes, which I now noticed resembled a hospital gown. He lifted me up and glared at me.

"You better keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get hurt." His breath smelt like cigarettes.

"I'll shut up after his glasses are returned."

The guard threw me to the ground and opened my door. "One last chance." He cracked his knuckles.

Leo was shaking his head and Donnie was looking around completely lost. "Where are the glasses?"

The guard charged at me and I dodged him. I was trying my best to stay out of the corners so I'd be able to dodge his attacks. Unfortunately, I have long hair and he took this as an advantage. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. My head made contact with the ground and stars exploded in my vision and my ears rang. Note to self: cut hair. I blinked a bunch of times in attempt to clear my vision. Leo was pulling at his chains and I was picked up again.

"Let the girl go." I heard Bishop. The guard growled and threw me. I cried out as I hit the back wall. I gasped for air and looked up as Bishop walked in. "Hello again, darling."

"Don't call me darling." I growled.

"I will call you what I want." He said confidently. "Now I have become aware that you have started to figure out my little test."

I thought about everything that happened today before answering. "The one where you create and alternate universe that somehow follows real life? Yeah, it's a blast." I answered sarcasm rolled off my tongue.

"It is an amazing piece of work. It makes you witness two point of views of your life. Now I know where those other abominations are and what they are planning." He left my cell and shut the door. "Thank you for your help." He turned to the guard and whispered something to him before leaving.

The guard grabbed something and came back into my cell. He had a chain in his hands and pinned my arms to the ground. I struggled to get out from under him, but he was too heavy. He yanked my arms behind me, put the cuffs on, and attached the other end to the floor. He smirked before slapping me across my face.

"Next time shut it." He slammed my door shut and left.

My heart was pounding. My face hurt, Bishop was going after Raph and Mikey, and Donnie is literally blind. I was shaking and I looked at the two brothers.

"I'm sorry." I let my head hang low. They others are going to be here too and there's nothing I can do to help them.

"This isn't your fault. We'll find a way home." Leo spoke. "Are you okay Don?"

"A little dizzy, but okay." He rubbed his eyes and he too was chained to the floor. It was weird seeing them without their gear. "What do you think he wants with us?"

"A lot of the time whatever Bishop does it has to do with genetics. That's why he had his heart set on finding you guys." I haven't watched all of the ninja turtles episodes in a while, but from what I can't remember he always had something to do with genetics.

"Then why does he need you?" Leo sat on the floor.

"I don't know." I whispered and pulled my knees close to my chest. "What are we going to do, Leo?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out."

The rest of the day we were silent. I didn't move much neither did Leo, but Donnie was moving around trying to get a feel of his surroundings. Later that day we were each given a tray of food, on it there was slice of bread and a cup of water. This sucked. After our trays were removed, we were all getting bored and tired. However we were on high alert when the door at the end of the hallway opened to reveal a very pissed off Raph and a nervous Mikey.

"Get your filthy hands off of me and give me back my clothes!" Raph yelled as he passed my cell. Mikey didn't pass me, but it sounded like he was put next to me.

"Shut up, freak." The guard that attacked me tossed Raph in the cell to my right. He then stopped in front of my cell. "Did you learn from your lesson from before?"

I saw Leo shake his head and this time he was serious. I bit my tongue and looked away. The guard chuckled.

"Nothing to say? It's about time. You're a quick learner." He left us and Raph exploded after we heard the door click.

"Why aren't you guys fighting back? We gotta get out of here!"

"We have to figure out what we're up against." Leo answered.

We all were quiet again when the door opened. Seriously, would these boneheads leave us alone for five seconds? It was a young man in a white lab coat came to my cell. He unlocked my door and opened it.

"I need to check how you are reacting to the first test." He came closer and removed the chain from the floor. "I don't want to hurt you. Maybe I can sneak some ice on your face, it's starting to bruise. By the way, I'm sorry about Charles, the guard who gave you that nasty bruise."

I glared at him. I'm not trusting a word he says. The guy pushed his glasses back on his face.

"I know it's difficult to trust me and I'm not asking you to, but I really need to check you out."

"You want me to let you 'check me out' then I need one thing and it's not escaping."

"What is it?" he knelt down to me.

"Get my friend over there," I pointed at Donatello, "his glasses back. He's literally blind without them and its making him dizzy. Bishop can't expect him to do anything if he can't see or keep himself from walking into a wall."

He thought to himself for a second before sighing and nodding. "I'll be right back." He left and shut the door behind him.

We all waited in silence, curious to see if I convinced the lab coat guy to go against Bishop or convince Bishop to return Donnie's eyesight. Our heads snapped to the door when he returned. He came into my cell and handed me Don's glasses.

"You give it to him. I have a feeling he wouldn't let me near him and I don't want to just throw them at him. I know how it feels to have my glasses taken away from me. It sucks not being able to see." He unchained me and unlocked Donnie's door.

I walked in and knelt in front of Donnie. He squinted his eyes and rubbed them again.

"Here you go, Donnie." I put his glasses in his hands and he smiled at them. Quickly he unfolded them and put them on. He blinked a few times and sighed happily.

"Thank you, sis." He took my hands and gave them a light squeeze then the lab coat guy stepped in front of Don's door.

"I did what you asked now let's go." His voice was still gentle.

I looked up at Don and then I turned to see Mikey. He was curled in a ball against the wall. I closed my eyes and stepped out of Don's cell. I stood in front of Leo's cell as the guy locked up Don's cell. Our eyes connected and my heart ached. I didn't like being separated from Leo, I almost lost him when he was captured. I reached in and took his hand, but the guy in the lab coat started guiding me away and my hand slipped from his. I was brought to a room that resembled a doctor's office. I sat on the examination table and the guy got to work.

"You can call me Dr. Jackson." He looked at my cheek and frowned and put an ice pack on it making me flinch. "Sorry." He pulled it away and put it back on slowly. "So the thing with the glasses is a close friend of yours?"

"He is NOT a thing!" I snapped. "Anyway why should I tell you, you'll just go tell everything to Bishop?"

"Because I am a victim of his dirty work."

I looked at him unconvinced.

"He did an experiment on me where I can sense other people's emotions."

I rolled my eyes.

"I could tell that you have strong feeling for the turtle across from your cell. I could see it in your emotions. There was also a big hint when I had to drag you away from him, but he could've been a friend or relative." Jackson shrugged.

I wanted to believe him, but it was obvious that I loved Leo and I cared about Donnie. There just wasn't any real proof.

"The small one was terrified, and you want to comfort him. However the only thing you could do was try and send a message through your eyes. He's the little brother of the four and you are very protective over him mostly because of his child-like mentality." Jackson never lifted his eyes from where he was working. Some of my cuts from Bishop were stitched up and made me look like a zombie. My appearance had shocked me, but what Jackson had just said made me even more surprised.

"That was impressive." I tried to wipe the shock off my face, but failed miserably.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you, but I won't be able to tell you everything. Now lay down." He motioned at the rest of the bed behind me.

I lowered myself down and he rolled his chair towards me with a needle. I stiffened.

"That's not going to send me back to that weird reality check universe, right?"

"It's just going to put you to sleep so I can finish your check-up." He came closer and I moved away.

"Why can't I be awake? Are you going to cut me open or something?" I glared at him.

"It's a part of something Bishop doesn't want you to see." His face softened. "I'm sorry, but don't worry it won't hurt." He poked the needle in my arm and I felt the serum enter my blood stream. I fought to keep my eyes open, but my strength was gone and I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wrote three more chapters and I was debating with myself if I wanted to rewrite them or just upload them. Xp Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 11

I woke up to the cold floor of my cell. I sat up and stretched, but flinched at some soreness in my stomach. Why the hell did Dr. Jackson do to me? I was still chained to the floor and it was still cold and I felt slightly alone. I looked over at Leo, but found him gone. I raced to my door and looked around frantically. Where'd they take him? Donnie was sleeping with his glasses still on. I could hear Mikey's shallow breathing, he was scared. Raph was dead quiet or maybe they had him, I don't know. I started pacing now because I was that bored and stared into Leo's empty cell. My footsteps echoed in the small hallway we were held in. Donnie stirred in his sleep and I stopped walking so he could rest a little longer. I waited for his breathing to even out before I went back to pacing. Mikey started to relax, but then the stupid door had to open and Raph was dragged back into his cell. He was sweaty and panting as he collapsed to the floor. I listened to him with horror. What did they do to him?

"What did you do to him?" I snapped.

"That is an 'it'. It has no emotions." This guard was a girl around twenty-five with short black hair and dark eyes.

"NO emotions?" I scoffed. "Obviously he does! Look at him! He's in pain and pain is an emotion, a feeling. You are the one who is lacking any bit of humanity."

She went to come into my cell to beat the shit outta me, but Dr. Jackson spoke up.

"Do not hurt her. She has a role in this plan. If she is harmed and is unable to complete her task, Bishop will find you." His voice was threatening and his words hit her.

She growled and walked away. The door slammed loudly behind her. I took this time to ask Doc here a few questions.

"What roll do I have in this? What's going on?"

"Like I told you before, I will not lie to you. However there are questions that I can't answer because of how you will react to them." And with that he left us to yet again more silence and sadness. I sighed and stared at the floor while hanging on to the bars. Well, this sucked.

"Do they have him?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ya." Raph said quietly.

"Oh." My mood dropped even further.

We got our food and Leo still wasn't back. Both Don and I were pacing nervously and Donnie finally woke up. I hated having so many questions and none of them were being answered. Bishop came in and faced me. Seriously, I was getting so many visits from all of these insane people, obviously I was important. Why can't anyone tell me why?

"Time for your next test." He smirked and the urge to slap it off his face grew. Again I was pulled out of my cell and this time I was thrown into a dark room. The lights flashed on and a very bloody and very hurt Leo was laying on the floor.

I held back a scream, but rushed over to see if he was breathing. I sighed when I felt a weak, nut steady heartbeat. His breathing was shallow and his skin was cold. I pulled him closer to me in attempts to warm him up. I was shaking though; there was so much blood. How can he still be alive?

"It's your decision if you want him to live." Bishop's voice echoed through the room.

Angry, frustration, and sadness rushed through me. "I want him to live!" I screamed and started sobbing. "Please, help him. I need him alive."

There was a soft hum from the hidden speaker and two guards came in followed by Dr. Jackson. The guards were the one female and the one who gave me the nasty bruise on my face. They came closer to us and pulled me away from Leo.

"Leo!" I tried pulling away from the girl. "Leo, no! I want him to live!"

I was dragged into another examination room and Leo followed. The door shut and it was just Leo, Jackson, and I. I pulled Leo back to me and glared at Jackson. He had a part in this! He hurt Leonardo!

"I'm trying to help." He said softly and slowly came over. I tried to put myself in between him and Dr. Jackson, but Leo was too heavy. "Easy. You have to listen to me if you want to save him."

I froze and looked at him.

"Okay, just focus, focus on him and fixing his injuries." He backed up. "Close your eyes and picture him happy and healthy." I did as I was told and I felt my hand heat up. "Good, good. Nothing can hurt him he is safe and at peace." Leo started breathing normally and his temperature was going up. "Keep going. Heal him."

I opened my eyes when I heard him moan and grab onto my hand.

"Leo?" I cried and he opened his eyes and looked at me confused. Then he quickly sat up and took me in his arms. The mutagen probably kicked in with its healing factor and was completely alert. I clung onto him like he was the only one keeping me sane. The truth is he kind of was. He pulled me away and his eyes widened at the forming bruise on the side of my face. "Don't worry about it. You're okay?" I embraced him.

"I'm fine." I felt him tense as Jackson caught his eye. I put my hand on his plastron.

"Wait a minute." I turned my attention to Dr. Jackson. "You helped me?"

"I'm not like everyone who works here. I knew you didn't know what Bishop did too you and I wanted to help you save him. When we first let you in the room with him I felt the pain of loss as if he was already gone."

"It looked like it, but thank you so much." Jackson has earned my trust by this act, and he will always have it unless proven otherwise.

"You are welcome." He turned to the door and frowned. "Someone will be in here to collect you two."

When the guards came in and separated us. Both of us struggled to get away from our captors and back to each other. Our fingers grazed each other as we were thrown into our cages. Mikey was removed from his cell and led down our hallway. Leo's eyes narrowed at the door, but widened to normal and looked at me. I was on my knees looking at Leo. I was scared and I could feel Leo's blood drying on my hospital gown. I wanted to get out of here, but we still had no idea what Bishop was planning. I received a funny look from Donnie and a grunt from Raph. I shook my head at Donnie and dozed off. I was still aware of a lot of what was going on around me, and I felt someone take me out of my cell and gave me another injection and that knocked me out.

**Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been about a month since we have been held captive by Bishop, or at least that's what Donatello thinks. We were tired, hurt, and overall just sad. Dr. Jackson finally gave me some answers, but they weren't enough. What I found out was the guys were having their DNA tested and I was receiving some sort of injections. He didn't explain what for just that I needed them. Donnie, Mikey, and I didn't have our cuffs on anymore because we didn't give the guards a hard time like Raph and Leo. I never fought because they were better fighters than me. Donnie and Mikey were just tired of getting beaten. Leo only fought them when they tried to hurt me and Raph was just being Raph. He lashed out at anyone who came near him. We didn't talk too much just in case they were listening. So we'd sit or stand in silence, even Mikey stayed quiet. We were giving more appetizing food and the guys were able to train. If they behaved they were able to train together, I was not allowed to train anymore. I shivered at the cool breezed that somehow got into our hallway. It was getting closer to winter and the temperatures were showing it. Last night, all that could be heard was our chattering teeth. I did get a new hospital gown, but I didn't get it until a week after I healed Leo. I drove me crazy knowing that it was his, but I was happy that he was okay. Leonardo became quieter and there was a hint of anger in his eyes. It always disappeared when he looked at me, but I could see something in them. Like right now, he was trying to hide something. Fear? Guilt? I couldn't put my finger on it. The door opened squeaking on its hinges and Dr. Jackson walked to my cell.

"You haven't been sleeping." He shook his head.

I just looked at him. No shit Sherlock, I was being held captive with my family (yes, I considered the turtles as my family) and I had no clue what was happening to us. He squatted in front of my cell and kept looking at me, like he was studying me. I backed up. I kind of trusted him, but I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He looked at me now like I was a specimen in a science experiment. I guess I was now. Leo stood and got as close as he could to the door of his cell. I glanced at Leo before returning my gaze back to Dr. Jackson.

"You're going to get sick if you don't sleep." He didn't move. "How are you feeling?"

Like crap. I felt like I was going to throw up and burst into tears. I kept my stared blank. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He had some dark bags under his eyes. Not the only one not able to sleep, huh?

"I need you to tell me. It's really important for your health." He pleaded.

I could handle being sick. I'm not talking. His mouth set in an annoyed line and he stood up.

"You're lucky I told Bishop he can't have you being beat. The least you can say is 'I'm feeling fine or bad, something's wrong.'" He crossed his arms waiting for my response and added. "I can tell him to allow them to hurt you again or you can answer my simple question."

I let my eyes drop to my hands. Maybe if I tell him he'll actually help and keep Bishop off of me. I just wish he could get him to leave the guys alone.

"One last chance." Dr. Jackson warned.

"I feel sick." I looked back up at him and he came into my cell and put some cuffs on.

We still had to walk around with the cuffs on because they didn't want us to escape, but in our cells we have some leeway. Well' not Leo and Raph. Dr. Jackson helped me up and a wave of dizziness hit me and I almost fell. He help me steady myself and I saw Leo stiffen. Our eyes locked as I was walked down the hall and into Dr. Jackson's office. I squinted at the bright light that lit up the room. Our small hallway was dimly lit compared to this. I got up on the table and my cuffs were removed. Again nausea hit me and I heaved my breakfast into a garbage can Dr. Jackson quickly put in front of me.

"Thank you." I gasped.

He helped me lay down and covered me with a sheet. It felt so good to be in a bed. My eyes lids started to get heavy and I was dozing off. Dr. Jackson came over to me with a needle. I flinched and tried to move away from it.

"It's okay. It's just your usual shot." He pulled back. "I will need to take some blood after, if that's okay?"

I just nodded. I was too damn tired for this shit. Pretty soon I was out cold and brought back to my cell. When I woke I was on a bed. They had put it in here while I was in Dr. Jackson's office. I felt like I was at home for a second. I felt too lazy to leave bed because I was so comfortable, but then I opened my eyes to remind me where I was. A guard came in and took Raph and then another got Donnie then ANOTHER got Mikey and finally one grabbed Leo. I was now sitting up with my knees to my chest looking out my door. It wasn't time for training yet. Bishop came back his footsteps echoing eerily down the hall. He stopped in front of mine frowning. I shuddered.

"You can thank Dr. Jackson for this." He came in and roughly pulled me to a new section of the building.

When he stopped me in front of the door I noticed where we were. We were at the dojo, was he letting me train? He opened the door and shoved me in. I stumbled and fell. Luckily, he didn't keep my cuffs on me; I would've landed on my face. I quickly started backing up. I jumped when I heard more doors open and started crying when I saw the guys come out. I got up and ran to them, going to Leo first. I caught him off guard when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't care that his brothers were here; I needed this. Leo didn't push me away, but instead held me tighter. I pulled back and took his head in my hands then looked at the others.

"Are you guys okay?" I sniffled.

Mike, Don, and Raph gave me the 'what the shell just happened' look, but nodded. Mikey's mouth twitched a little, but held back the urge to joke on me and Leo. He wasn't the same turtle here. I went to him and gave him a soft hug.

"Come on, I know you're holding back a joke." I didn't let go as he stayed silent.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" He sounded like he had a cold, but I still chuckled at his joke.

"Unless you want one, goofball." Raph added before I could speak.

Mikey's face turned red as we all started laughing. Whatever we did that we were rewarded this time together, I hope Raph doesn't screw it up. After we stopped laughing we all sat on the padded floor. I curled up next to Leo and the others sat around us.

"So what happened this morning?" Donnie asked me.

"You really want to know?" I put my hands on my face.

"If it's too personal it's okay." Donnie put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Nah, I just threw up. I'm glad Doc is on our side, he even gave me a toothbrush to get the vomit taste out of my mouth." I made a face, I hate throwing up. "I keep trying to get him to get Bishop off your shells." Leo gave me a squeeze and we intertwined our fingers.

"Don't worry too much about us." Don put his hand on my knee and then pulled back.

"Yeah, dudette, we don't get beat too badly anymore." Mikey added.

"It's just these tests are getting tiring." Raph grumbled.

"We can bare it." Leo finished.

"I don't want you guys to bare it. I want you guys to have a nice comfy bed like I do now, and someone here helping you out instead of hurting you." I found a spot on the floor and stared at it. "I want to know what they are planning on doing to all of us."

"We all do." Leo said sadly.

"Are you conscious when you're with Dr. Jackson?" Donnie asked.

I shook my head. "He always tells me it won't hurt." I shrugged.

"And you believed him?" Raph shook his head.

"He helped me save Leo." I pointed out softly.

"Whatever." Raph crossed his arms.

"Does he ever tell you anything about what he's doing?" Donatello asked.

I shook my head. "That's what scares me." I furrowed my eye brows.

As if on cue, Dr. Jackson came into the room. My heart started pounding and Leo pushed me behind him and the others stood in front of Leo. He kept walking as if the turtles' aggressive stance didn't bother him. Raph growled when he came closer, but didn't fight, yet. When he finally stopped he was a few feet away from us.

"I need her now." He said.

"No." Leo snarled.

"Listen, I understand why you have no desire to trust me, but I AM trying to help her." He put his hand over his heart.

"Make us trust you. What are you doing to her?" Leo spoke again.

Dr. Jackson looked around before guiding us away from all of the nearby doors and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a button and the lights flickered.

"I can't tell you that right now." He turned to look at me. "I know how to get you to trust me completely."

I stared at him confused as he pulled out an utrom medallion from his pocket. He was a Guardian!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh my God." I took the medallion and took a closer look at it. Yup, he was definitely an utrom guardian. "How?"

"Wait, what is that?" Mikey asked.

"He's a friend." I looked at Leo. "You actually befriended one of them in the 2003 cartoon series. You were cornered by Foot and one of them saved you."

"That is true." Jackson nodded.

"Who sent you? How'd you get here?" I asked. I can't believe I was meeting on of them.

"Mr. Mortu sent me. The council sensed something was wrong with our friends and was sent here. When we found out it was Bishop I was told to earn his trust and go along with his plan if it didn't cause any danger to you four. The first day you were released from the reality serum and you made me get Donatello his glasses back, I knew you were a friend of theirs. I returned to the council and informed them about you and their decision was to have me protect you as well."

"Is it just you? No one knows about us?" I asked. If Splinter from that version found out that his sons were in danger he'd be here if it's his version of sons or not. That's just how Splinter was.

"The council is always watching. I am not sure if the turtles of my dimension know of the situation. They are our allies so I wouldn't be surprise if they found out. Hamato Splinter, however, was there when I was transported here."

We got quiet for a second before Mikey spoke. "Then why can't you take us to your dimension and then transport us back home?"

We all looked at Mikey surprised then turned to Jackson.

"I can, but I have been instructed to let Bishop's plan continue until it is safe for Alexa to be transported."

"Why isn't it safe for me?" I asked. I was really getting annoyed that he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with me!

"I can't tell you yet, but soon I will. I have secured this room so we wouldn't be over heard, but now I have to let you all be returned to your cells." He clicked the button on his remote and yet again the lights flickered. Seconds later guards came in and separated us and throw us back to our cells.

"What was that symbol on his medallion?" Leo asked.

"It was an utrom. They are an ancient alien race in that cartoon series and a team of guardians were trusted with their secret. These guardians vowed to protect the utroms, no matter what it takes." I said quietly.

"I'm glad you made friends with them Leo or at least your counterpart did." Donnie spoke after getting somewhat comfortable on the floor.

"Me too." Mikey agreed.

"Ya not a bad move, Fearless." Raph grumbled.

"I'd love to meet these counterparts of ours." Leo smiled.

His smiled still made me feel like turning into puddle. I giggled and looked away.

"Whatever's making it dangerous for you to be transported to where that guardian guy was talking about, I hope it passes quickly. I'm SO BORED!" Mikey whined.

"Me too, Mikey." I laughed at him, but frowned. What was wrong with me?

A few more weeks passed and the guys haven't been beat or tortured and their tests were bothering them less. I was still getting sick and I visited Jackson often. I still got the same response when I asked about my condition and it only made me grumpy. I am being walked back to Jackson's and I almost backhanded the guard because…uh…..because he worked with Bishop. When I got into the examination room no one was in here so I was locked in and I sat on the table. My stomach was feeling queasy again so I quickly grabbed the garbage can and shoved my head in it and breathed deeply. Why was I vomiting so much? It was like I was pregnant or something. My eyes widened and put the can down. No, I couldn't be. I put my hand on my stomach and felt a little bulge. Oh shit, my mom was going to kill me!

"Sorry to keep you-"Jackson stopped talking when he was my face. "I was going to tell you today."

"But I never, I didn't." Wait the injections.

"The first injection is what did it, but the ones that followed were mutagen shots. You're body isn't made to carry a mutant child. You needed the mutagen to heal you and help the child." He came over to me and took my hands. "I'm sorry the council said it wasn't something life-threatening. I can't go against their order."

I just nodded. "I know. How else is the mutagen going to change things?" I was trying to stay calm right now, but it was difficult. I needed to know more.

"Well the pregnancy time is shortened. I estimate around 4-5 months." He answered slowly.

What?! "Was it the mutagen shots that knock me out?" I was starting to freak again.

"Usually, yes." He nodded. "Don't tell the others yet, okay? It'll only make them want to ask more questions and they might ask the wrong person."

I nodded then asked. "I need another one now?"

He nodded. Shakily, I laid down and let the mutagen enter my system again. My eyes closed and I felt myself being lifted before I lost consciousness.

Like usual when I woke I was on the bed in my cell and Leo was looking at me with that worried look. I put my hand to my belly and shook my head before letting go and sitting up.

"What happened?" Leo asked worried.

"Nothing." I hesitated, crap.

"Alexa." He got serious.

"I-I Leo. I can't tell you right now." I hated saying that to him, to any of them.

"Why not?" He sounded hurt, but covered it.

"I don't want you guys trying to get answers from these people here. Plus, I don't even know much right now." I got up towards my door. "You have to trust me. Anyway, it won't be long before you guys are told."

We stopped talking when our dinner came in. I've noticed that I've been getting more food, probably because now they have me feeding for two. So I ate slide my tray under the door and crawled back in bed to go to sleep. Today was the weirdest day ever.

**Comments? Questions?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the weeks went on I was getting bigger and the guys finally found out what was up with me. I was told in one of my visits with Jackson that there are now three little turtles in me. Actually, three eggs. I sighed at the turtles and put my hands to my stomach. Now I'm sitting by my door while the four of them told Raph and Mikey and started rambling.

"What? How? By who?" They all shouted at once.

"How: Jackson told me I was injected with sperm and the mutagen is helping me and the baby get through this. That's why we have to stay here. Here is the only place that can make your blood into the mutagen because mutagen isn't a healer in the 2003 version. Whose: I don't know." I explained. Hopefully I said enough to end our little health class. I always got a little shy when talking about that stuff.

"So, in other words, our blood is keeping you and your baby alive." Mikey said sounding very confused.

"Sounds like it. That's what the 'tests' were probably for." I shrugged. They guys said they weren't always conscious when they were out of their cells.

"How far along are you?" Donnie asked going into 'Doctor Donnie mode'.

"Four months? Jackson said I should be due soon. The mutation is making it different, but he's not sure."

The door opened and Jackson walked to me and opened my door. It was time for my mutagen shot. The last few times I got the shot I didn't pass out and the dosages were tripled, for obvious reasons. Jackson said it was because I was starting to get immune to it or something. If I started growing a shell I was going to beat the crap out of him. I got up and walked down the hall to his office. He took a lot of sonograms and gave me my shot before I went back to my cell.

"Are they girls or boys?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I don't want to know." I told him as I laid down.

"Aw. Why not?"

Oh Mikey, I love you, but where's the damn off button on him.

"Some parents don't want to know just for the surprise." Donnie answered. I sent him and appreciated smile.

"Oh okay." Mikey said before going quiet.

I had to go to Jackson's office about ten times today. He thinks I should be going into labor soon, but of course my babies are half turtle and may only need half of the time of a regular pregnancy to grow. I noticed that Leo and Donnie would glance over at me and check to make sure I was okay. I appreciate their concerned, but it was getting annoying. Yet again I was in the examination room and I sat on the table and waited for instruction.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"Fine. Why'd you bring me back in here?" I asked as he took another sonogram and recorded some information.

"I found out who the father is." He said still not making eye contact.

"Okay that's great. Who?" I put my hands to my belly and I found the baby's heartbeat.

"From the blood samples I took, it appears to be Leonardo." He smiled. "Since I was the one administering the sperm, I chose who's it was."

"Thanks again, Jackson. If it was one of his brothers that would probably make everything really awkward."

"Ya oh and you can call me, Phil, I told you that before." He patted my knee and I was walked back to my cell.

"Sorry I'm just so used to Jackson." I looked up at him. "Thank you…Phil." I stepped into my cell.

After my door was shut our food came in. Perfect timing. When I finished I put my tray under my door and I chatted with the guys for a little before taking a nap.

I gasped and sat up. Whoa, that hurt. I took a few breathes before laying back down. What was that about? I got comfortable again, but sat back up when a bad cramp made me groan loudly. I sat up and tried to breathe through the cramps. Was I going into labor? I'm taking it as a yes. I felt my water break and soaked my bed under me. I grabbed my belly and cried out. Ow!

"Alexa, are you okay?" I heard Leo asked sleepily.

"I need Phil!" The blankets were balled up in my fists and I squeezed my eyes shut. "NOW!" Oh crap, this hurt. I thought they had security cameras in here watching us. The pain subsided and I took this moment to breathe.

"Hey, we need a doctor in here!" Leo yelled and banged on his door.

The others started waking up, asking what was going on.

"What's going on?" Raph grumbled.

"Ahh! I'm going into labor, genius!" I yelled through a contraction as Phil ram and opened my door.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Really?" He led me out. "Stop, stop." I leaned forward and grabbed my belly. He led me to his office and I laid down on the table.

"We're leaving now. I just have to go get the others I'll be right back." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Hurry up!" I squirmed.

As Phil left, what was happening hit me. I was having a baby, and not only one but three! Oh god, what was I supposed to do? I'm not ready to be a mother! I held onto the sheets on the examination table and tried to get through the contractions. Where was Phil with the guys? I went onto my side and started taking deep breathes. Ahhhh, this sucked. I was eighteen. I didn't want to start building my family until I was married about seven to ten years from now! The door finally opened and the guys piled in. Phil talked into his watch and Leo took my hand.

"Leo, I'm scared." I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving you." He put his hand to my cheek.

"The utroms are getting ready to start the transport. Prepare yourselves." Phil said.

A bright light came from his watch. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my arm up to block the light. When it dimmed we were at TCRI, aka utrom headquarters. I was on the floor, but three utroms in their robotic suits came over to me and pulled me up. Leo went into defensive mode, but I spoke up.

"Leo, it's okay." I looked at the utrom. "He can come right?"

"Yes, he may come." He let Leo help me to the delivery room. "Donatello, follow us."

I saw Donnie look at us confused, but then the 2003 Donnie came running by. He came to my other side and I looked at him confused. Another contraction came and Donatello "(I'll call the turtles from the 2003 series by their full names) and Leo literally carried the rest of the way. I was put on a bed and Leo was still holding my hand and Donnie went down with two utroms.

"Miss, push! The first one is almost here." Donatello called over my screams.

I squeezed Leo's and pushed. One utrom carried the egg away and cleaned it to put it into an incubator. I let my head rest on the pillow behind me.

"Keep going! Keep going!" An utrom said.

I pushed the second one out. I cried. "Leo, I can't take anymore!"

"You are not giving up." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Just breathe and focus on my voice, okay?"

He continued talking and finally the last egg was out. I collapsed into the pillow and was breathing like I ran a marathon.

"You did it. It's over." Leo pulled me closer and kissed me.

Donatello rolled the incubator next to my bedside. Donatello smiled at the eggs before getting ready to leave.

"Donatello." I called and he turned around a little surprised I knew his name. "Thank you."

"Uh, your welcome." He looked at Leo. "I'll go get your brothers."

Leo nodded before Donatello left. A few minutes later, Mikey came running in followed by the others. Raph has holding him back by his bandana and rolled his eyes.

"I wanna see the babies!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey lower your voice." Donnie glared at him.

"Sorry, I wanna see the babies!" He whispered.

"They're in here." I pointed at the incubator and Mikey went over to it looking at the eggs.

"They're eggs?" He asked.

"Yes, Mikey." Donnie sighed and Raph walked over and hit him.

"What did you guys do when we were here?" Leo asked.

"We met our counterparts." Donnie said. "Not mine because he was in here. Anyway, how did everything go?"

"Donatello and the two utroms said everything went well so pretty good, I guess." I yawned.

"You need some sleep." He pulled the blanket up as I snuggled into the pillows. I wasn't going to argue with him. "We'll be back later."

My eyes started to close, but I reached out for him. "Don't go." I patted the bed and moved over.

"We'll be back later." Raph said and pushed Mikey out of the room.

Leo got into the bed and I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Xp Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 15

I stretched out and turned towards the incubator. Three eggs sat in it, safe and warm. I smiled and sat up. There was a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner of the room with a note on it. I shuffled over and picked up the note.

Good morning. I went to talk to our counterparts, and hopefully get some answers. I'll be back soon.

Leonardo

I put the note down and got into the sweatpants and t-shirt before leaving the room. I walked down the long hallway and noticed, this wasn't TCRI. I shrugged. I'll ask Leo when I see him.

"What do you know!?" I heard Raph yelled and the sound of a shell hitting something.

I ran to the end of the hallway. Raph had just slammed Raphael into a wall and it looked like Raph was going to tear him to shreds. I ran to him.

"Raph." I put my hand on his arm and Leo stepped closer. I gave him a 'let me handle this' look. Raph flinched at my touch. "Let him go."

I heard him growl and he pushed me away and I stumbled and fell to the ground. Leo was next to me in a millisecond. I got back up and attempted to push Raph away from Raphael. He didn't budge, of course. Okay, back to talking.

"Hey, Raph look at me."

He growled and kept his eyes on Raphael who returned the stare. I heard the others coming over then returned my focus to Raph. He was breathing heavily.

"Raphael, they had nothing to do with what happened to Splinter. What happened to him was something no one could control." Raph let go of Raphael who was pulled back by Leonardo. He looked at me with sad eyes. I could tell he was trying to keep himself in control by the way his lip twitched. "Raph, we're safe now. No one is going to get hurt." He closed his eyes before falling to his knees, and sobbing softly. I went to his level and hugged him. "It's okay. He's okay now." I looked up at everyone and they watched the scene that just played before them with understanding and a little confusion. Raph has held in so much. He lost his father and was tortured for four and a half months. Raph put his head on my shoulder and I patted his shell.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Mikey gasped.

"Did he just say 'sorry'?"

Raph pulled away and glared at Mikey. Mikey and his big mouth. Raph stood up and walked right past him and down a hallway.

"What happened to your Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

I looked up and saw that part of his shell was missing. I just closed my eyes and let my head bow. Leo answered and explained it to their counterparts. He came next to me and guided me up. I leaned against him.

"Dude, what happened to your shell?" Mikey asked.

Leonardo was silent.

"Karai happened." His head shot up and Michelangelo spoke.

"Wow, dude, they weren't kidding."

I'm guessing they already spoke about how we came to be here.

"What do you mean 'Karai happened'?" Leo asked.

"The Shredder is an utrom and was attempting to return to the utrom home world to destroy it. The guys and Splinter hitched a ride onto the ship. When Karai and Shredder found out about them hitching a ride they attacked the guys." I looked at Leonardo. I didn't feel right telling them the rest.

"Karai, got a hold of my katana and stabbed me in the shoulder." He sounded like his old self, which means he's already visited the Ancient One.

"It went all the way through?" Mikey asked.

Leonardo nodded.

"That would explain why part of you shell is gone. She must've inflicted some damage to it. When our shells are cracked the shell can start dying, so whoever treated you saved a majority of you shell." Donnie explained.

"How are you doing?" I studied him and it looked like he understood what I meant.

"I'm better, thank you."

I nodded and took Leo's hand. Mikey went over to Michelangelo and they walked off together talking about skateboarding. The two Donnie's were going over some research as Leonardo came to us.

"Are those eggs yours?" He motioned at both of us.

"Yes, though it was forced upon us." Leo answered.

"The guardian with us was able to make this situation have a somewhat bright side." I smiled slightly at Leo. "I'm just confused on how he got to my dimension."

"We'll get him back here and keep a close eye on him." Leonardo had his leader voice on then it soften. "Either way congratulations."

"Thanks." I said, but frowned.

"What's wrong?" Leo turned towards me.

"Mom's gonna murder me." I looked up at him. "How am I going to explain this to her?"

"We'll figure it out." Leo comforted me.

Leonardo went with Master Splinter and Leo and I went back to the eggs. We were both nervous and excited for them to hatch. We sat on my bed and started our vigil. The others came in to watch or drag us out to get some food. I heard the door open again.

"Alexa, we need you out here." Phil was at the door.

I got up and Leo followed as we walked down the hall to where we made our unofficial lounge. Both sets of turtles were there and Casey and April stood near them. I walked in and everyone stopped talking. I looked at everyone and Leo urged me forward. I reached the crowd of turtles and Leo stayed close to me. Phil stood in front of the group and we waited for him to speak.

"The portal is having some technical difficulties. Bad news is, we can't keep you all here after the eggs hatch which will be any day now. It'll take us a month or two to get it up and running again. I'm sorry." He walked away.

"What are we doing to do?" I asked and Leo's brothers watched him waiting for an answer.

"We'll go into the sewers. Find a place below." He sounded so certain.

"You guys can stay with us." Michelangelo jumped.

"Dude, really?" Mikey yelled back.

"Mikey," Leo warned then turned to the turtles. "We appreciate the offer, thank you." He bowed and his brothers did the same.

"You're welcome." Leonardo smiled.

We squeezed eight turtles, April, Casey, and I into the room I was staying in. One of the eggs started to shake indicating it was going to hatch. Donnie and the utroms made a formula for them that will give them the nutrition they need. Leo and I waited anxiously for our children to poke out of their eggs. Donnie had put blue or pink dots on their eggs to show their gender, we have two boys and one girl. Leo and I came up with some names, but aren't too sure about them except for one. We both wanted to name one Yoshi in honor of Master Splinter. A boy egg shook then stopped then shook again before his beak poked a hole and started making crying sounds. He grunted and got halfway out on his own, but Leo helped him out of the rest of it. He wrapped him in a blue blanket and fed him a bottle Donatello gave him. I took a look at him to make sure he was fine then I looked at Leo.

"Let's wait for the other boy." He said, reading my mind.

I was going to name this one Yoshi, but he was right let's give our other son a chance. Not too long after the other to broke out first our other son then the girl. I helped them out and was holding them and juggling bottles in my hands until I found a comfortable way to hold the babies and the bottles.

"What are their names?" Mikey asked.

I glanced at Leo. "Who's Yoshi?" I smiled. I wanted him to pick which son would be honored with his father's master's name. He studied both of the boys and looked at the one in my arms.

"Him." He smiled.

"This is Kiyomi." I moved my arm to bounce Kiyomi a little to show who I was talking about. I looked at my son in Leo's arms. He wasn't crying, but resting peacefully in his father's arms. "And that is Yasuo."

Leo gave me an approving nod. They all looked a lot like Leo, but Yasuo and Kiyomi have my eyes. Phil came in and gave the little ones a checkup, then it was time to leave. We said our good-byes, bundled up the babies, including diapers, and left. The guys drove us to the lair in the Battle Shell! I was trying really hard not to freak out about this and focused on the bundle in my arms. Leo had Yasuo and Yoshi, while I carried Kiyomi. We hurried into the lair and Donatello showed me where the little ones would be able to stay. He actually made a crib for all of them before they hatched. I couldn't stop thanking him, it was beautiful. It had detailed turtles carved into the crib and had three little pillows and blankets for them with small plush turtles.

"Donatello, this is amazing. Thank you so much." I put a sleepy Kiyomi in the crib followed by Leo placing her brothers next to her.

"No problem it was the least we can do." We watched Leo.

Instantly they reached for each other and fell asleep. I giggled as we left. "That was the cutest thing ever."

Leo smiled and took my hand as we went to join the others. I'm glad that they got their clothes back and their weapons. Phil kept them after they were taken and kept them in bags in his private office. The 2003 turtles kept looking at their 'fashion' confused. Donnie was just happy he got his pack back. My turtles were also bigger and taller than the 2003 turtles. It was amusing though who they looked at each other, it was a mixture of confusion and with the Donnie's fascination. I looked around and I couldn't help, but smile. When I was younger, I always went to New York City. When we walked around I would stare at the rooftops in hopes of seeing four green figures leaping through the city. I laughed at myself and Leo came up behind me.

"I'm such a nerd." I leaned into Leo.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Hey!" I laughed back.

I turned around and kissed him. He chuckled and held me close.

"I still can't believe we made it out of there. I didn't think I'd be able to last any longer in there." I played with his bamboo chest cover.

He smirked.

"You think Bishop will come back for them?" I looked up at him. "He'll try to take them."

"I won't let that happen." He put his forehead on mine. "I promise I won't allow anyone one of them including you get hurt."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying it!**

Chapter 16

"Leo, it's been three years." I sat down on the bed we now shared.

We were still in the wrong dimension, and we weren't getting any closer to our own. The kids were three and finally got a hang of walking and kind of running. Yashou was a mama's boy, Yoshi tended to keep close to Leo, and Kiyomi was always following Raph around, which surprisingly, he didn't mind. Even before she had this closeness to Raph, Kiyomi is our little hot-head. Her brothers tease her, but she doesn't let them get away with it. Leo would pull her to the side and give her a little 'violence isn't the answer' talk. Kiyomi would always throw back 'but you beat up people all the time'. It was cute the first time and Mikey always chuckles, so she continues.

"I know, but Leonardo said that they were attacked and almost completely destroyed the portal." Leo rubbed his eyes before continuing. "We're going out on and investigating the Purple Dragons hideout. Leonardo thinks it's them trying to get equipment for Shredder."

They've been on missions before, but it still bothered me. I'm training again, but I'm not good enough to start going out on missions with them. Casey and April go with the turtles, so I stay at the lair with the kids and Splinter. I fiddled with my hands.

"We'll be okay."

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Yashou scrambled in and reached for me.

I picked him. "Yashou, what happened?"

"I-its uncle Raphie!" He cried. Leo got up to go assist his brother.

I looked at Leo. "Go get your brother and sister and bring them back here."

"But, what about Uncle Raphie?" I put him down.

"We'll take care of him. Go get your brother and sister."

I pushed him lightly and he walked off. I followed him out and he took Yoshi's hand before looking for Kiyomi.

"UNCLE RAPHIE!" I heard Kiyomi crying from the lab.

I ran in and found her clinging to the operating table, where Raph laid bleeding. He had deep cuts in his arms and shoulder. His leg was obviously broken by the unnatural angle it was in and was covered in bruises. Leo kept trying to pull her off as Donnie worked on Raph. Leo was whispering to her and she was shaking her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Raphie..." She sniffled.

Leo turned to me and shook his head, she wasn't going to move. So I came up behind her and put my hand on her shell. She flinched.

"Kiyomi,"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She turned and screamed at me.

Raph moaned and she turned to face him. "Uncle Raph."

"Kiyo, go with mommy, I'll be okay." He barely got out.

"But..."

"Go, squirt." He passed out and Kiyomi threw herself at me.

I held her close and went into the living room and Yoshi and Yashou curled up on both sides of me. Kiyomi was shaking and still crying. Other than Donatello and Leo everyone was out here, watching Kiyomi. She was acting like she was there. The little ones aren't allowed on the surface, and I know she was with Raph so what happened? Yoshi hopped off the couch and went into his room then ran back out to the couch. He held something behind his shell and poked Kiyomi. She swatted at him and he pouted.

"Kiyo, I got something for you." He pulled out her plush turtle and tucked it under her arm.

She clung onto the turtle and cried.

It was getting late and the kids had to go to sleep. They clung to each other, terrified for Raph. I sighed.

"How about we campout here in the living room." I spoke quietly and somehow kept my voice even and calm.

Yoshi and Yahoo smiled at me and ran to grab some blankets, pillows, and their turtles. I sat on the floor and they set up around my and fell asleep. Kiyomi took the longest to go down, but now I can ask what happened.

"Somebody fill me in." I snapped.

Casey stepped forward. "Kiyo, she ran off to a section of the sewer that was closed off. Raph followed her to make sure she stayed out of trouble, but the purple dragons came out of nowhere. He beat the shell out of him..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What Case?" I stiffened a little.

"Hun AND Shredder attacked. He called me up for backup so I could take Kiyomi back. We got surrounded. I noticed the hits Raph took. The turtle's more like a machine. Nothing got him down, but the blood loss got him good. He grabbed Kiyomi and we ran back losing the Purple dragons and Foot in the process. Don't you have healing powers?"

"Donnie and I talked about it already. I'm not that great at using them and it wouldn't be safe if I tried to heal him if he wasn't stable. I'm not sure if I would be able to heal him when I was worried he was going to die. I learned that the hard way." I almost lost Leo that day at Bishop's. If Phil wasn't there to help Leo would be gone.

The lab door opened making us look up. Donnie was covered in Raph's blood and Leo walked over to me. He took my spot quietly. It was my turn to help. I took a deep breath before entering. I shut my eyes and reached for Raph. The less I see his injured form the better chance I have of healing him. I heard the door shut, but still felt Donnie's present. I was glad he was here, if something happened that wasn't positive then he would be here. I focused on a memory of Raph showing Kiyomi who to control her anger. She needed him. Raph was close to her and she really cared about him. The way Kiyomi acted today was how I would've acted if any of them were hurt. I felt my hand warm up and I slowed my breaths. It was working. I don't know how, but I always knew when whoever I was healing was well again, even without seeing them. So, I pulled my hands back and stood up. His color was coming back and his breathing went back to normal. I looked at Donnie.

"He's okay." I hugged him before going back out to the others. Raph would be asleep for the rest of the night. Some things need to be healed by the mutagen in his system. I walked out and gave everyone a smile. They let out their breaths that they held for the whole night. I heard Kiyomi whimpering and messaged her shell cooing her back to sleep. Everyone looked at me to elaborate. "His major injuries are healed; the mutagen will take care of the rest. He'll be sore tomorrow though."

I pressed myself closer to Leo and he draped his arm around my shoulders. We all started to settle down for the night, today was another 'eventful' day. Most likely the visit with the utroms is going to be postponed. I won't argue, but I really wanted to get home. I missed my family. They were probably worried sick about me. It wasn't like I was able to call them and say 'hey I won't be home for a while. I kind of was teleported to another dimension and was captured. Oh and I had three kids while I was gone.' Ya that would go over well. I rolled my eyes at myself. She'd murder me then Leo. The problem that keeps coming up is what happens when we can go home? Would I stay with the turtles and leave my family forever or separate Leo from his children? I love Leo and I can't picture my life without him or his brothers. They became my family and I don't want to leave them. Ugh…

"What's been eating at you?" He whispered.

I sighed. "What's going to happen when…when we can go home?"

He put his chin on my head. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

I nodded.

"Now get some rest." He pulled the blanket closer around me.

"Okay." I yawned and fell asleep.

When I woke up the little ones were wedged in between me and Leo. I giggled softly. They must've snuck in when I was sleeping and Leo must've let them. I looked up and Leo was passed out so was everyone else. Michelangelo was leaning against Raphael on the floor. Donnie were probably in the lab. Leonardo was on the couch with Mikey and Donatello. A tiny hand pulled at my shirt and I looked down to see Kiyomi looking up at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Go back to sleep, Kiyo." I whispered.

"I want to go see Uncle Raphie." She whispered back.

"He's sleeping, sweetie."

"I just want to see him." Kiyomi pouted.

I sighed and wiggled my way out of Leo's grasp which woke him up the second I started moving.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Kiyomi needs to see Raph. She wants to make sure he's really okay." I kissed him. "We'll see you later."

He nodded and I followed Kiyomi to the lab where Donnie was passed out at the desk. He was definitely going to be stiff when he wakes up, might as well get him to go in the living room or his room.

"Stay on the chair." I told Kiyomi and Donnie jumped and turned towards me.

"You two okay?" He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and put his glasses back on.

"Yeah, she just wanted to see him." I shrugged and he nodded. "You shouldn't sleep like that you'll be stiff in the morning."

"Thanks, Alexa, but I want to stay close to Raph."

"No problem." I went back to Kiyomi and put her on my lap. Raph woke up and Kiyomi perked up. He took a big inhale then squinted at Kiyomi.

"Uncle Raphie?" She squeaked and pulled away from me.

"Hey, squirt." He motioned for her to come up on the bed and I lifted her onto it. His voice was a bit scratchy, but it was better than it was before.

"You're okay." She smiled and put her hand to his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled and she curled up next to him and went to sleep.

"Here, I can take her." I got up.

"Nah, she's fine. You should probably go back to sleep. Leo isn't going to let you skip training in the morning."

I groaned. "True." I got up, kissed Kiyomi goodnight, and returned to Leo's side.

"She's staying with him?" He asked.

"Yeah." I didn't know how tired I was until I closed my eyes. I was beat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the ones that reviewed it means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. : )**

Chapter 17

When I woke up I went right into my usual schedule. First I get ready then I'd go make some breakfast. Mikey or Michelangelo never wake up early so they usual take care of dinner. When breakfast is done I get the kids up and the others. Leo is up early so sometimes he'll get the kids or help with breakfast. This morning was different. When I woke up I was in my room and I could smell eggs and pancakes. I threw the blankets off of me, stretched out, and grabbed a sweatshirt before walking out to the kitchen. I have kind of trained myself to be quiet when moving. I was always a quiet walker, but now I'm silent. I looked over by Donatello's lab to see it empty. Hmm. Maybe Don let him out early. Well, that was good, Raph always hated being cooped up in the lab or the lair. I turned my attention back towards the kitchen where both sets of turtles, Splinter, and my kids were laughing and enjoying their meal. I smiled. I have no clue how long I was standing there, but breakfast was over and the plates were being cleaned in the sink. I walked over to help, but stopped when I heard a portal open behind me. I spun around and Leo put me behind him and we backed up. The blue-ish swirl let off a bright light making us shield our eyes. When the light dimmed and my vision returned, a tall white samurai rabbit was standing in front of Leo and I. I pushed in front of Leo.

"Usagi." I bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." I straightened up and smiled. "I'm Alexa, a friend of the turtles."

"It is always an honor to meet a friend of friends." He bowed back then eyed Leo.

Leonardo came up to us and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, it's great to see you. Come to the kitchen and I will explain everything."

"Another friend?" Leo whispered to me.

"A great and loyal one too." I smiled and my kids were hugging my legs. I Laughed. "He's a friend. Come on, it's story time." We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Kiyomi was with Leo and the boys sat on my lap. Leonardo told our story with Leo adding something's. Like anyone who's heard our story, Usagi was intrigued and surprised.

"So what brings you here?" Donatello asked.

Usagi frowned. "I think it would be best if the children left for a moment."

I nodded. "Why don't you three go in the dojo and play?" I kept eye contact with Usagi the whole time. What happened now? The little ones crawled off and ran to the dojo. The guys had stored the spare weapons somewhere safe so the kids could play in there. It helped us train and keep an eye on them. "Continue."

"It is the shredder. He, Hun, Dr. Stockman, Bishop, and Draco have joined forces with some man named Eric Sachs."

All four turtles tensed up and looked at Usagi.

"Oh dudes, what are we going to do?" Mikey stood up and started pacing. "He's probably trying to get revenge because April killed the Shredder!" He stopped. "What if Shredder isn't really dead? We are in SO much trouble!" Raphael stood up and hit Mikey over the head. "Ow!"

"Can it, Mikey." He glared.

Mikey stopped and our attention returned to Usagi.

"You know this Eric Sachs Man?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, we met him before. His master killed Splinter." Raph's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, my friend." Usagi patted Raph's shell and continued talking. "They attacked in my universe. They were looking for you. That is why I came here, to ask for help and try to be of assistance to you, as well."

Of course, Bishop was coming after us. He probably talked Shredder into helping because of the turtles and the same for Sachs.

"Do you know their plan? Anything?" Leo asked.

"They spoke of the children when I ran into one of their camps."

"What about the kids?" I stood up.

"They wanted to continue their plan, they started three years ago."

Three years ago we were held captive. What had they started with them? I wanted answers now! Leo made me sit down so I could relax. How could he want me to relax?! Our children are being targeted by our enemies!

"What are we going to do? We can't take them with us and we can't take them to April's apartment. It's not safe for them either way." Raph snapped.

"This is what they wanted. They have us cornered and it is taking away all of our options of places of safety." I shook my head and my vision blurred. I was feeling hopeless. There was nothing I could think of to keep my children safe.

Leonardo and Leo were trying to think of something to do. We were running out options and our enemies were closing in.

"Can't we just go to another dimension?" Raphael asked.

"We still don't have the transporter yet." Donnie answered.

"Let me call Casey. His grandparents' house is far away from the lair. We can stay there until we can figure out what to do next?" Leonardo spoke.

"What's that going to do? Shred-head and his forces know that they are in this dimension!" Raphael yelled.

"He doesn't know where we'll be. We could be at April's, here, anywhere. Besides, they don't know where Casey's farm house is." Leonardo kept his temper under control unlike Raphael.

Raphael growled and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Out!" He broke into a jog.

"Call Casey. I want to be out of here as soon as possible." Leo broke the short silence Leonardo and Raphael's argument caused.

Leonardo nodded and pulled out his shell cell. I had my head in my hands and listened to Leonardo explain the situation to Casey. Leo and Mikey came over and tried to comfort me. How can they be so calm about this?

"Mikey, can you go check on them? Make sure they're okay." Leo sent him off then led me to our room. I sat on the bed and Leo sat next to me pulling me into his arms. I pressed myself closer to him.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"You can do this. You're not alone. We are all here and we are all ready to fight and protect them, no matter what." He kissed my head.

If I keep acting like this it will scare the kids and it might put them in even more trouble. I just had to get it in my head that I can't be an irresponsible and emotional teenager. I can't pretend that nothing is real. I had to be a true member of this team and a mother to my children. I looked up and kissed him. We stayed close after the kiss and had our foreheads touching. His blue eyes reflected worry, but he remained focused.

"Thanks for talking to me. It helped a lot." I stood up. "Leonardo should be off the phone let's go find out when we're leaving."

When we walked out Leonardo was walking towards us. He probably just got off.

"He said he can pick us up in two hours. He and April were planning on going up anyway because it was getting warmer out. Will that work for you two?"

"It's perfect thank you." I smiled. "We should start packing. I'll go get the kids."

"Actually Usagi and Raph are with them. They're in their room packing. Once we found out Mikey and Michelangelo went to tell the kids. They're washing dishes now."

I laughed. "Thank you, Leonardo."

I headed back into my room and put all of my clothes into a duffle bag along with my hairbrush and toothbrush. When I finished I went to go check on everyone else. Kiyomi and Yoshi were listening to Usagi tell a story and Yashuo was trying to meditate. Leo taught him some basics because he asked. We both agreed we would start training them when they were six. We already talked to them about what to do when there was danger, but that was basically running to find one of their uncles or hiding. Yashuo, however, had gotten good at knowing his surroundings like Leo. He picked it up from watching us train. Of course, he and Leo sensed my presence and Yashuo ran to me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Ya-Ya." Not the greatest nickname, but it worked. "Are you getting better at meditating?"

"I'm not as good as daddy, but I can talk to grandpa." He gave me a big smile.

"That's great!" I put him down and took his hand, walking him back to the couch. I'm going to have to talk to Leo about this.

"I can also talk to Kiyo, and Yoshi without actually talking." He told me as I sat down.

"What do you mean, Yashuo?" He climbed onto my lap.

"I just think what I want to say and think of who I want to tell it to." He explained.

Leo was listening too. "When did you find out you could do this?"

Usagi stopped his story and now listened to what Yashuo was saying.

"When you taught me how to mediate."

Leo looked at me then at Kiyomi and Yoshi.

"Yoshi can make a bubble around us so the monsters in the closet won't get us, and Kiyo can make fire come out of her hands." Yashuo smiled.

We were speechless. There was something they didn't tell Phil. Those injections had something else in them which gave the little ones these abilities.

"That's why I ran off, momma. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Kiyomi frowned.

"Oh, Kiyomi."

She got up and ran to me and Leo with Yoshi following. This is the real reason why Bishop wanted them back, so he could try and give them more abilities. He was going to make them assassins. However, now they weren't so defenseless. If they practiced their abilities then they would be able to protect each other, if needed. Yashuo went back down to Usagi and begged for another story before they would have to leave. Kiyomi and Yoshi followed and they returned to the samurai's side and listened to his action packed stories.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We all piled into the Battle Shell, Casey's trailer, and Casey's truck and we were on our way to the farm. The '03 turtles and Usagi were in the Battle Shell and my turtles, the kids and I were in the trailer. Yashuo stayed next to me and Kiyomi stayed with Leo. My eyes were used to the dark and I could see Yoshi sleeping on Donnie. I smiled. Ugh, all these Kodak moments and I don't have a camera! I Iooked to the right of him and saw that Mikey was curled up next to Raph snoring softly. Donnie was dozing off too. His head kept bobbing like a bobble head. I rested my head on Leo's shoulder. I treasured moments like this. They made me happy, but made me miss my family back home. Casey's farmhouse was a lot like my home with its long bumpy driveway and open field with thick woods surrounding the house. Leo put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"For what?" I turned my head a little to see him.

"I failed you and our family."

"Leo," I shook my head, "you have NOT failed us. We are alive because of you. Yeah, Bishop might be coming after us, but that's not going to change our family. We'll make it through, Leo. We'll be safe again. The little ones, they aren't helpless, can practice their abilities and use them to defend themselves. It'll be all defensive instead of offense." He was getting ready to argue, but I cut him off. "If anything happens to them they can protect each other. Yashuo can contact us, Yoshi can put a protective shield around them, and Kiyomi can give them warmth and light. I know we agreed on waiting until they were older to start training them, but Leo they can do this."

He glanced down at Kiyomi and Yashuo then glanced over at Yoshi. Raph was watching his brother.

"It'll give them a chance for survival, bro." Raph added.

"But they're too young." He said a little louder making Kiyomi flinch in her sleep. Leo sent an apologetic look at her before returning his attention to us.

"They'll be four in a few weeks. How about we start them then? They're going to need to know how to defend themselves, and their abilities are giving them a little boost." I begged still keeping my voice quiet.

I could tell he was giving it a good amount of thought by the look on his face. His eyes narrowed staring towards the ground before he closed them and sighed. Yes, I win!

"Fine, might as well start their ninja training." He rubbed his temples and shifted Kiyomi in his lap.

"Okay." We stayed quiet the rest of the way. The little ones woke up a few minutes before we arrived, which gave them time to wake up and function. Yashuo like to stay resting on me until he woke up fully, just something I always did with him. Kiyomi was like Leo, up early and ready for the day. Yoshi woke up early, but he took a little while to wake up.

Casey opened the doors and Yashuo buried his face into my neck and rubbed his eyes. I hopped out and looked around. Yup, this looked exactly like how it did in the show. An abandoned looking farmhouse with a farm to the right of it. Kiyomi crawled out and walked ahead of us. She looked around and started studying a piece of grass. Yoshi came out with Donnie and tackled his sister. They started laughing and rolling around in the grass. I giggled and sat on the grass with them, Yashuo was still clinging to me.

"It's beautiful here, Casey." I said as he walked past me.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Dudes, we haven't been up here since…" Michelangelo scratched the back of his neck. "You know." He shrugged.

It was since they fought the Shredder and Leonardo was shutting himself out. He wouldn't talk to his brothers or Splinter. He was different.

"This time is different Michelangelo." Leonardo paused. "It's not going to happen again."

"After we settle in we need a plan. If they find us here we can't have any confusion." Leo crossed his arms.

They all nodded and went back to carrying the bags in. I felt the kids' eyes on me, they looked to me for answers. Their eyes screamed 'what's going on? Why is everyone worried? I'm scared.' Leo knelt down near us and motioned for them to gather around. They did as they were told and focused on us. I could tell Yashuo was trying to fish it out of our heads by the way his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth.

"Yashuo." I warned and he stopped. I nodded to Leo to start.

"We are going to start your ninja training early." The three cheered, but stopped when they saw Leo's serious face. "Some bad guys are trying to hurt us. We need to make sure you little ninjas know what to do if the time comes."

"Are you going to pick the leader?" Yoshi asked.

"I want to be the leader!" Kiyomi pushed over Yoshi. They started wrestling and Yashuo rolled his eyes.

"Are not!" Kiyomi whined.

I looked at the three of them. It seems like Yashuo was using his abilities to get his siblings under control. He got a little grumpy, but never shouted at them. God, he was just like Leo. When they quieted Leo spoke.

"No, the leader will not be chosen yet. He or she will be chosen later in your training." He stared into the distance as if searching for something.

"Leo?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing. Let's just get the kids inside." He picked up Yoshi and I grabbed Kiyo and Yashuo and we hurried in.

We put them down and they huddled together. Casey brought them to a room where they can play while we came up with a plan. Yay. We all sat at the table and the Leos started pacing. This is going to be a while. Usagi helped a lot with the layout of his land and where he saw Shredder and his new 'team' as Mikey sketched it out. I peaked over his shoulder as he stuck his tongue out and made Shredder and actual paper shredder. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Mikey, unfortunately, chuckled which stopped both Leos midsentence and glared at Mikey. Raph then hit him over the head and Mikey whined before going back to his drawing. Usagi came to look at the drawing and nodded ignoring Mikey's shredder.

"We'll be able to camp out in the marked caves, which will keep us close, but out of sight. It'll be risky if they have a scanner similar to Donnie's." Leonardo looked at the drawing too.

"And if they find one of the caves it can lead them to us." Leo sighed.

"We'd have nowhere to go. We'll have to surrender." Casey said. Now what the shell was going on, Casey backing out of a fight? "It's hopeless, guys."

"Momma?" Yashuo spoke sheepishly surrounded by his siblings. Everyone turned and looked at them. He straightened up and looked around nervously. "We want to start our training now….please?"

"Not until your birthdays." I put my hands on my hips.

"But…"

"No 'buts'." I was getting better at my 'mom stare' and they didn't argue and went back to playing. I turned back to the others and nodded to them to continue the plan. I looked at Leo and he had his 'I have a really bad, but good idea'. "Really?"

"Let's start training them." He said.

"You couldn't have told them that when the three of them came in here." I motioned to the spot where they were two seconds ago! I sat on the chair and rested my head on my fist. "Go ahead. You go tell them. You were the one saying 'they're too young'." I did my best impression of Leo and crossed my arms.

"Fine." He put his hands up and walked out to the kids. Seconds later there was a bunch of cheering then little feet came padding in the kitchen, they all sat at the table. Leo came in and stood in front again. He picked up the map and gave it to Yashuo. What the hell was he doing?! "These caves here," He pointed at them on the map, "These are our only places of shelter."

"What about water?" Yashuo asked with a serious face on.

"There's a nearby lake. The trees will give us cover." Leo explained.

They went back and forth until yashuo knew the plan and the map. How was he so mature and understanding how serious this is? He's Leo's son, that's why. We all ate lunch afterwards and chatted a little more. Both Mikeys would crack a few jokes, Donatello was talking to Donnie about the plants that are in the area, and the kids were their goofy selves. Yoshi still teased Kiyomi and Yashuo was the responsible one and made them stop. Next, is the kids' first ninjitsu lesson and the first attempt at understanding the kids' gifts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The three of them kneeled in front of Leo as he lectured them about honor and ninja stuff. Yoshi squirmed a bit, Kiyomi was pretty focused and still, but Yashuo was completely focused in on Leo. It was funny how alike he was to Leo. I was in the barn with Leonardo, Mikey, Michelangelo, Raph, and Raphael training. I stayed by the door peeking out.

"Hey, Lexa." Raphael called.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"He walked over to me and guided me away from the door. "You need to train." I gave him the 'oh really' look. He chuckled. "Yeah, if you want to help. It might be easier if you weren't so rusty. I mean I could move faster when I'm sleeping."

"You know what, you're on. Let's spar." I pulled my Kamas out and stood in front of him. Damn, I missed these things. I smiled. He charged and I blocked him without any effort. He was testing to see what I could do. Okay, I'll play along. Block after block they weren't getting any harder. I sighed and looked at him. I pushed him back and put my hands on my hips. "I'm bored, I've done this a hundred times. I thought we were sparring not-"I almost didn't see his fist coming at my face. I ducked quickly and our weapons collided, he smiled.

"Isn't weapons training the best?" He asked.

I laughed and kicked him in the side as he struck out.

"What's so funny?" He whined.

"You always say that." I tripped him and he fell hard on his shell. I put my hand up and he took it. I pulled him up and he caught his breath.

"You aint half bad." He smirked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"But you aint half good either." He laughed and I stuck my tongue at him and flipped him off. "I'm just kidding." We both laughed and he shoved me and I shoved him back. Raphael and I remind me a lot of my brother and I. God, I missed him. "I'm going to go see if Raph wants to spar…..that's still weird." He shook his head and walked to Raph.

I sat next to Leonardo, who was now meditating, and started meditating. I loved this because I could forget about everything for a little while. It just did what it was supposed to do: make me find peace. I guess it kind of makes me feel free, and I added to my little 'paradise'. I'm still in the meadow with Leo, but I added my kids. They'd be chasing after each other laughing and screaming when they're almost tagged. Then when they get tired they snuggle up next to each other and fall asleep. The amazing part is, this was real. I didn't have to keep imagining it.

"Hello? Earth to Alexa!" Mikey yelled and I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Mikey?" I sighed and started stretching out because I always got a little stiff after mediating.

"April decided to join in on our little 'vacation', and she made dinner!" Mikey started drooling.

I pushed him away half laughing and half grossed out. "I'll be right in."

"Alright, but there might not be any homemade pizza left." He threatened as he ran inside.

I rolled my eyes and got up, everything cracked or popped. I groaned and rolled out my ankles and shoulders again popping and cracking. I looked at my phone to check the time; it was 6:30. Geez, no wonder why I was stiff. I've been meditating since 3:00. I went to pick up my Kamas from the corner of the room, but they weren't there. Mikey probably hid them again. I turned around and saw Hun standing at the doorway. I jumped and let out a soft yelp.

"Looking for these?" He asked holding my Kamas.

"What do you want, Hun?" I made myself look composed and eyed my Kama. A hand went over my mouth and a needle went into my arm. I fell to the ground unable to move. I tried to talk, but my mouth couldn't even open. This isn't good. My heart started to pound as Hun came closer. I kept my eyes on him.

"Lexa, what taking-"A very shocked Donatello was standing at the doorway. His hand went behind him as he spoke. "Hun, what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business turtle." He spat.

"If it has something to do with her, it is my business." Leo came out of nowhere and glared at Hun. The others rushed in minus Casey and April.

"Let her go Hun." Leonardo came into view.

"Why would I do that, freak?" Hun snapped.

If I could move right now, Hun wouldn't have a head!

"I am so ready for round two." Raphael announced.

Hun charged and Raph punched him in the face making him stumble. Ha! Take that, asshole! Donnie came over to me, but a foot ninja caught him off guard because he was invisible. Great, now we got the tech ninjas. I watched Donnie try and take out his unseen enemy.

"Guys, they're invisible!" Donnie yelled.

"You just have to destroy the devise on their chests!" Donatello yelled back.

"Easy for you to say." He swung again.

Someone picked me up and ran towards the back wall, which had a giant hole in it. When did that happen? I saw Leo try to get to me, but Hun stopped him and threw Leo into a wall. LEO! I screamed out in my mind. I watched helplessly as my family got smaller and smaller. Then a mask was put over my eyes and they were gone. The ride was bumpy and I kept hitting my head on the floor because I still had no control of my body, I was completely paralyzed. I still had the mask on and I couldn't feel my legs or arms, but of course the one thing I could feel was getting hit the most. The vehicle jolted stop and I was picked up by somebody. My arms dangled above my head as the person walked. I tried moving my arms again, but I failed miserably.

'Momma, where are you?'

Ya-ya's voice echoed in my head. If I could I would've jumped, but NOOO I'm paralyzed. I needed to answer him and let him know at least who has me so he can tell Leo.

'Think really hard and I'll be able to hear.'

He told me. I was dropped somewhere and my mask was removed. My sense of feeling was slowly coming back, I could feel I was on a cold metal operation table. Really?! I looked around and a dark form was standing just out of the light. He laughed.

"It is ashamed that this one is so young, but she will make the best specimen." Shredder. Well then, isn't this just my freaking luck! I tried focusing on Ya-Ya. 'Shredder has me.' I thought over and over.

'I told daddy.'

"She is the one you requested, Master." Hun said carefully.

"Indeed she is." He looked somewhere else. "Is the mutagen ready?"

"Hai, Master." A foot soldier answered.

'Daddy wanted to know which one?'

I focused hard again, 'Leonardo's.'

'Okay. They found you, momma, they're coming to bring you home.'

Please, don't be too far away. I gasped as another needle pierced my skin. The mutagen wasn't like the 2014 movie mutagen. This one burned like the 2003 turtles' mutagen, but it could be anything.

"What did she say?" I asked my son. He has been able to get in contact with Alexa and we think we know where she is.

"Theirs." He pointed at Leonardo. The four jumped and Michelangelo started pacing.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Dudes, I thought he was dead!" Donatello calmed Michelangelo down.

"I got her." Donnie pushed his glassed up and squinted at the screen. "They didn't go far." He turned to Yashuo. "Tell her we're coming."

Yashuo closed his eyes and he concentrated before opening them. We will get her back and our family will be whole again. Kiyomi and Yoshi were with Casey and April in the kids' room, I wanted to keep Yashuo as focused as possible. His brows scrunched together and he started crying and yelling. I went to him and pulled him to me.

"Yashuo, what's wrong?" I asked desperately and Donnie came next to me. Yashuo was holding his head. "Donnie?" I held my son as he shook.

Donnie studied him before his eyes widened. "We gotta get him to let her mind go. Something that they're doing to her Yashuo is feeling. If he releases his hold the connection will be broken."

I shook him gently. "Yashou, listen to me. We can't save her if you are keeping her. Let her go. I know it's scary, but our family needs you to do this. Mommy needs you to let the connection go."

He stopped yelling, and opened his eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and cried into my chest. When his eyes opened they were frantic and scared. I rocked him slowly as the others got ready to leave.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." I comforted him.

"W-why does t-that g-g-guy want to hurt m-momma?" He asked.

"I don't know Ya-Ya, I don't know." I let him fall asleep before I put him in his bed. His brother and sister were fast asleep. "I'm so sorry, my son." I whispered to him as I left their room.

We split into groups and hurried to save Alexa. She will be okay, she HAS to be okay. The ride was quiet, other than the rhythmic beeping of Alexa's location. The beeping was driving me crazy, but I kept calm, blocking it out. Donnie was driving and Leonardo sat in the passenger seat. Raph and Michelangelo were with me in the back, the others in another vehicle following us. Yashuo's encounter with Alexa made me even more uneasy. Whatever Shredder was doing to her, he's going to pay for it. When she was being taken away her face was completely emotionless and she was limp, but her eyes showed me her fear. She's counting on me to get her to safety and protect her. I have failed her. I still remember the overjoyed look on her face the first day we met. Now that I think about all the conversations we have, she would talk about the history of our comics, movies, and TV shows, she always wanted that to be her life. She also said that the 2003 series there were a lot of people being mutated by the hands of the Shredder. She showed me what happens to the ones being mutated, and their screams echoed her's. My eyes widened. He going to mutate her!

"Donnie, step on it!" I yelled.

He jumped. "Why did Yashuo give you an update?"

"Their Shredder is big on mutating people! Alexa told me about episodes where that's all he's doing. We have to hurry!" Leonardo looked at me.

"Of course, that's why he wants her." Leonardo punched the dashboard. "Donnie hurry."

Donnie floored it and Leonardo's phone rang. He answered.

"We found out what Shredder's plan is...He going to mutate her….I don't know Donnie! Do you think that question is even relevant?!...We're going to help her, even if she isn't human anymore." Leonardo looked at me and I tensed.

She didn't deserve to have that taken away from her. He hung up and we returned to our state of silence, leaving a now pissed off Raph and me to regain control. We started slowing down and I almost snapped at Donnie.

"We're here." He said as we piled out of the van.

"Let's move." I ordered as we stealthily made our way inside the abandoned looking warehouse. To our surprise the building was empty. My temper rose.

"What? No, these coordinates were right!" Donnie yelled aggravated at the emptiness of the place.

"Spread out. Look for any traces of hidden passageways or the Shredder." I started running my hand over the ways hoping to find a hidden lever or button.

Then there was a scream. My heart pounded when I recognized the scream. It was Alexa. I ran to the direction I heard her. "Alexa!" I heard her scream again and it came from below. The others started searching for a way down. Raph got frustrated and stabbed the ground with his sai. It went through and the crack grew. Raph stabbed it again and started pulling boulders of the floor away, reveling a staircase. He didn't waste any time and ran down the stairs. We all followed ending at a hallway, there were others sprouting out of it. It would take too long to check all of them. Donnie walked to the front and walked down one of them, eyes on his gauntlet. She screamed again and I followed my brother. Don made a left then a right, followed by many other twists and turns. I didn't bother remembering them, the one thing on my mind was being tortured, again. Donnie stopped and pointed at the door in front of him, there were bound to be a dozen guards in there. We stormed in and found her by herself on a metal table. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, her skin had a green tint and her bones were cracking, she let out another scream. Her fingers merged together into three separate ones. I ran to unstrap her and picked her up, she was still completely limp and her face never changed until she screamed. Donatello came next to me and gave her some needle and her eyes closed.

"It'll keep her unconscious and she won't be in pain." He quickly explained and went to fight off some soldiers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I let my guard down that much that I didn't even notice we were being attacked?!

"Leo, go! Get her to the Battle Shell!" Raph yelled as they formed a wall around us and kept the soldiers at a safe distance away.

Donnie came past me and led me down the hallways. Now this was different. When we got up the stairs Mikey and Raphael were throwing the boulders at the shoulders, Mikey was laughing and Raphael was just pissed. We piled back into our vans, but Mikey went into the other car and Donatello came into the one I was in. Raph took the wheel and drove away while both Dons were looking over Alexa, seeing if she was mutating and if they can stop it. Donnie put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Leo."

I shook my head and pulled her to me, holding her close to my chest. The others left us to ourselves. Leonardo called the others to give them an update; Raph was gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and he was trembling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ugh, I was so stiff. I opened my eyes and found myself back in Casey's farmhouse.

"You're up." I spotted Leo at our doorway smiling, he looked exhausted.

"Ya, I guess I am." I giggled softly then frowned and looked at my hands.

I pulled the blankets off of me. There was a plastron where my shirt was, I had three fingers and two toes, and I reached behind me to find a shell. Okay, don't panic. I told myself as I struggled to keep myself calm. Leo came over to me and I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. How can I see my family now looking like this? I started to cry. I can't see them, not like this. I always thought it would be amazing, you know being a mutant turtle.

"It'll get better, I promise." Leo spoke.

I pulled away from him. "How?!" My lip trembled. "My parents won't recognize their daughter. They're going to reject me, and call me a-a MONSTER or a FREAK!" I put my face in my hands.

"No they won't, Alexa. A mother always knows her child no matter how they look. She will not reject you, I mean, she didn't reject us." He held me tighter.

"You think so?" I sniffled.

"I know so." He stood. "Are you okay enough to let Donnie give you a check-up?"

I just nodded and let Leo guide me away. I saw the kids outside sitting in a circle talking to one another. I looked away and found the others staring at me. They were looking at me like I was an injured child.

"It would make it easier if you all stopped staring." I kept my eyes lowered to the ground.

They shifted and apologized before leaving the room. I sat in the chair, the sound of my shell hitting the wooden chair made me jump. Donnie stood in front of me and glanced over at Leo. Don kneeled down so I could see him without having to raise my gaze. Donnie had made a spare room into an infirmary, just in case. He would explain everything before he started so he didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I just sat there. Why did this happen to me?

"Okay," Donnie stood up again. "Everything looks fine."

"Great." I said quietly, got up, and went to my room. I pulled the covers up and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard a knock at my door. "Go away."

Whoever was at the door ignored me and came in anyway. I stayed completely still.

"You can't stay locked up in here." It was Leonardo.

"Yes, I can." I mumbled.

"Don't do what I did." I could picture him watching me and almost begging.

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm not, Leonardo! I'm not hurt and defenseless." My voice cracked. "I woke up a turtle and seeing my family again is looking even more like a dream. A damn wish on a shooting star! Even if I do see them, what are they going to think of this?" I motioned at myself. "I don't mind how I look, but everyone else." I put my head in my hands. "I don't like being the one in the spot light. Leo, I was the girl who everyone ignored. No one knew me. Its only Kristen and Sarah." He just kept looking at me. "Don't you get it?" I shook my head. "I've always been alone, but I never felt too alone because of you guys. Now you're all actually here, and I can't even keep myself from being mutated. It's pathetic." I crossed my legs and looked down. "If I can't…" I can't keep talking about this.

I got up and headed for the door and he let me through. I quickly made my way outside and into the barn. Luckily, no one was in it. I picked a spot in the corner to hide. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I covered my face and cried softly. My heart ached at the thought of not seeing my mother again. Sick of sitting, I got up and started pacing. I was just like the turtles now, and Donnie said I have similar traits like being bullet proof. I stopped I could protect my family now and the guys don't have to always be worried about me slowing them down. I took a breath and started a kata Leo showed me. I closed my eyes and went through the movements. The door to the barn opened and I stopped. It was Leo. Neither of us spoke and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I started. "Leonardo's right. I'm acting exactly like him after they fought the Shredder." He squeezed me lightly.

"I would be worried if you didn't react the way you did. Donnie will find a way to change you back and everything will be back to normal…or well our normal." He chuckled.

"Leo," I moved so I could see him. "I don't mind being like this. I was just over thinking….everything." I shrugged. "I won't feel so different." I laughed when he raised an eyebrow ridge. "You know what I mean. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're with Splinter and April." His eyes connected with mine and he smiled.

"What?" I smiled back.

"You're beautiful." He moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I blushed. "Before or now?" I smirked.

He chuckled. "Both. Nothing about YOU has changed. You're the same girl you were the first time I saw you."

I smiled and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer. This was a perfect 'love story movie moment' girl runs away, boy chases girl, boy and girl kisses and everything is okay. Then we heard a tiny giggle coming from the door.

"Gross." Yoshi started making gagging noises.

We turned and found the kids laughing and making jokes about how gross kissing is with each other. I moved away from Leo and picked up Yoshi and 'attacked' him with kisses. Again he made gagging and throwing up sounds. I put him down and he wiped them off.

"Yoshi's got cooties!" Kiyomi screamed.

Yoshi laughed and started chasing her and Yashuo. When they ran past Leo he picked them all up. They laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"It's time for lunch. Now all of you go inside and get cleaned up." Leo put them down and they ran off.

Yashuo stopped and ran to me. I bent down and picked him up. He put his head on my shoulder and ran his fingers over the edge of my shell.

"I'm happy you're okay, Momma." He whispered before I put him down and he ran to catch up to his siblings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this is a late update. I got my wisdom teeth pulled yesterday and I couldn't really think clearly. Hopefully, I'll be back to my usual daily updates. :)**

Chapter 21

"Hey Alexa!" Mikey yelled and his smile took up literally his whole face.

I laughed. "Hey Mike." I sat at the table then spotted April cooking with Michelangelo. "Let me guess scrambled eggs?"

Michelangelo pouted and stuck his tongue out at me. "No…April's cooking the eggs."

I stood up and gave his arm a light squeeze. "Practice makes perfect."

He rolled his eyes. I went back to my seat and tried to get Kiyo to sit still.

"Kiyomi." Leo warned and she stopped.

I looked at him. How? He just smirked at me and April and Michelangelo started passing out plates filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. I'm usually not a fan of eggs, but these were amazing! They tasted like the ones my grandmother made. She would drown out the egg taste with ingredients like cheese.

"April, these eggs are amazing!" Michelangelo said with food in his mouth and eggs went flying across the table.

"Thanks." April made a face at Mikey.

Splinter shot a look at Michelangelo.

"And that is why you do not talk with food in your mouth. You give everyone a food shower." The little ones started laughing.

Then my phone rang. I jumped and checked to see if everyone was here. The only people who had my number in this dimension was April, Casey, Splinter, and all of the turtles. I got up and walked over to my phone. The screen just said incoming call; nothing else. I took a breath and answered.

"Hello?" My voice sounded small.

There was a long pause then someone crying.

"Who is this?" I asked. I was getting nervous.

"Bucky? Is it really you?" It was Kristen.

"Steve? How…..I don't…." I put my hand over my mouth and slid down the cabinet and cried. Leo went to stand up, but Splinter stopped him and whispered something to him. I shut my eyes.

"Where are you or, I mean, what dimension are you in?" Steve asked still crying.

She wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about if I told her. Oh well, it was worth a try. I still can't believe she was able to call me.

"Alexa?"

"I'm in the 2003 universe. I miss you guys so much." I broke down again as the others either left or came to sit with me.

"We miss you too. We want to see you. Maybe we could-"

"No!" I put my head on my knees. "You can't. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

Where the heck did she come from? "Because…..something happened, I'm okay, but it's something I have to fully accept and understand first. You understand, right?" Leo took my hand.

"We're your friends, Alexa. It's our job to help you through things." Kristen started.

"Maybe we can help you understand. I mean, a lots probably happened in three years." Sarah finished.

"More than you think." I ran my hand down my face. "A lot of complicated and confusing things."

"Want to talk about it?" it sounded like Steve shoved Sarah away.

"Yes, but no." I looked up at Leo, Raph, Yashuo, and Yoshi. They were all huddled in front of me.

"That helped." Sarcasm was thick in Sarah's voice.

"I DID say I was confused." Yashuo crawled onto my lap and Yoshi and Raph left.

"Then talk to us, Buck!" Sarah yelled into the phone. She was always the 'let's get to the point' kind of person.

I looked down at Ya-ya. 'Go inside with everyone else. Mommy, needs to talk on the phone by myself.' I thought to him. He nodded and scurried along.

"Are you still there?" Kristen asked.

"Ya. Hold on, I just have to go somewhere where I won't be interrupted." I motioned for Leo to follow and we went into our room. He shut the door while I got comfortable on the bed. Leo came next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He shifted and put his arm around me. "Okay, um, I'm trying to think of where to start, and what I can remember." My fingers intertwined with Leo's.

"Take your time." They both said.

"When we were captured by Bishop, he did a lot of tests on me. At first, he only was able to start a part of his plan." I explained everything about me being a mother, how the kids were, what they looked like, who was the father, stuff like that. That covered the last three years.

"Is that why you don't want us to see you? Because you're now a mother to three kids? Sarah asked sounding shocked.

"No, that's not the reason." Leo wrapped his other arm around me. This was going to be hard. Telling them I'm a mutant turtle and I'm probably not going to see them every again.

"What happened?" Kristen got serious.

I sniffled. "I'm not going to be able to see you guys…for a while." I hiccupped. "It was Bishop's next step to his plan."

"Come on, Buck, I can't stand the suspense!" Sarah yelled again.

"I'm…I'm…I'm a mutant turtle." I held my breath as the other end of the line went silent. "Guys?"

"Why won't you be able to see us? The turtles came here, and plus this is your home." Kristen begged.

"We can't even get out of this dimension." I pouted.

"Usagi can open a portal from here and bring you all home." Kristen offered.

"Wait, what? No, Usagi is here in this dimension." I sat up.

"No, he's here with us. I can put him on the phone." Kristen said and sounded like I was crazy.

"But he's in the living room with the…." With the kids, who are important for Bishop's plan! "Leo get the kids. Keep them away from Usagi." I turned to Leo. He was confused, but didn't argue or ask why? "Are you sure he's the real one?"

"Positive. I interrogated him for three hours with Sarah's help…okay here he is."

"Hello?" Usagi spoke.

"Usagi, was your dimension attacked?" I asked.

"Yes. An enemy had a machine that I stumbled upon which brought me to where I am now." He explained. "Somehow they made a clone of me. This imposture attacked me and was ordered to find you, the turtles, and your children."

"We've been working on a way to bring you all home. This phone call was a test. We can get you guys back here in about two hours." Sarah sounded like Donnie for a second as she went off explaining her design. Leo came in here casually with the kids. They crawled up on the bed and sat close to each other.

"I'll tell the guys." Leo pulled out his phone and sent a text to everyone.

I nodded.

"Is everything okay over there?" Steve asked.

"As long as 'someone' doesn't find out that we know, we should be okay." If this fake Usagi found out we know he's a clone; we'll be in a tough battle. How are we going to prepare to leave without our fake samurai rabbit becoming suspicious?

"Okay, we're trying to get the portal opened as quickly as possible." Sarah told us.

"Thank you guys so much." I shifted the phone onto my shoulder and wrapped my arms around the three worried turtles. Yoshi actually got so worried he accidently put a force field around us.

"I'll call you back when we are ready for transport." Steve told me.

"See ya, Steve."

"See ya, Bucky."

We hung up and I patted Yoshi's shell. "We're okay, buddy." I told him and he instantly dropped the shield. I shifted so I can look at all three of them. "I want you three to stay away from Usagi until we leave. This Usagi is a fake and can be very mean." I paused and let them calculate that. When they nodded, I continued. "Where we're going, is where the real Usagi is and he's very nice. It is also where mommy is from and where my friends are." A knock at the door made me break my attention from the kids. Leo went to open the door, luckily it was just Raph.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly as he slipped into the room.

"The Usagi that's here isn't the real one. The real one is in Alexa's dimension and her friends are opening a portal to go there." Leo explained.

Raph sat on the bed and Kiyomi snuggled into his side. Raph put his arm around her and looked back up at me. "You think they can bring us there?"

"Usagi saw Shredder's portal and was able to figure out something's about it." I answered.

There was another knock and Leo went to go open it. Leonardo came in.

"There's something wrong with Usagi." He said as he started pacing.

"We know. It's not really him." Leo told him slowly.

"What?" He stopped and his eyes snapped to Leo's. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was cloned and the real one is in Alexa's universe trying to get us to safety." Leo explained.

"I can't believe I was so blind. I should've noticed it wasn't really him." Leo slid his hand down his face and shook his head.

"It's because you have a naturally good heart, and you automatically see the good in people. Plus, this clone is exactly like your Usagi." I told him.

"We need a plan for when the portal opens. We can't all storm in here. We'll go in be groups." Leonardo said.

"Since you're in here already. First it can be you, Raph, and the kids. I'll go in last to make sure everyone gets in." Leo planned out the rest. I insisted one staying with Leo, but of course he said 'no'. I'm still staying. We went around to look for everyone and secretively explained our plan of escape. We were taking everyone besides Fake Usagi. When the first group returned to my room, my phone rang.

"Ready?" I answered.

"The portal will open in ten seconds." Sarah said.

"See you on the other side." I hung up and went to my kids. "You three understand the plan?" I asked them for the millionth time. They all nodded and went to Raph and Leonardo, taking their hands. "Mommy will see you soon."

The portal opened and I nodded at Leonardo and Raph to take them. The familiar blueish-white swirl opened and they walked through. Next group is April, Casey, Splinter, and Raphael. I sent them a text: Your turn. They arrived in my room and went through the portal. Leo sent the next group their text to come. Next is both Dons and both Mikeys. When they came in slammed the door shut and they wore a panicked look on their faces.

"He found out." Donatello whispered.

"Get through the portal, now!" Leo ordered. "I'll hold him off." His brothers nodded and ran through. Leo turned and looked at me. "You have to go." He took my shoulders as Usagi banged on the door.

"I'm not leaving you." I put my hand to his face.

"Go." He whispered. Our faces were so close and we kissed before the door busted open. "I'll meet you on the other side." He pushed me through the portal.

When I opened my eyes I saw the same portal as the one Cody made in 'Fast Forward'. AS the portal swirled in front of me I waited for Leo to come through. Donnie and Leonardo asked me something, but I was too focused on Leo to hear them.

"He better hurry up. The portal's starting to close!" Sarah called.

My eyes widened and I went to go back in, but they light gave out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Leo!" I screamed at the turned down portal. All that I saw now was a wall. I went to the controls and looked at them. How the shell does this thing get turned on? "No, no, no, no!" I turned towards the portal. "Leo, please, don't go." I turned back to the controls and I felt someone's hand go on my shoulders I jumped. "We can't leave him." I shook my head. "They're going to kill him!" I went to go punch the wall, but whosevers hand were on me put them around me and restricted my use of my arms. I cried harder and my legs gave out. I was gently set on the ground.

"We'll get him back." It was Raph. I put my hand on his arm and buried my face in my hands.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Yoshi asked while his lip trembled. His brother and sister were next to him. Their eyes speaking the same question.

"Why are you crying?" Kiyomi asked.

"Is Daddy okay?" Yashuo asked.

Donnie went over to them and knelt down to be closer to their height. "Daddy, missed the portal. Mommy's just scared about him, but he'll be okay."

"Daddy's not coming home?" Kiyomi asked.

"Not right now, no." Donnie's head lowered and he stood up.

Kiyomi's breaths came quicker and she stared at her hands. Raph got up and went to her as she backed up.

"Kiyo, everything's going to be okay." Raph slowly made his way over and Yoshi put a force field around him and Yashuo.

"I can't get it to stop." She whimpered and her arms shook.

"What to stop?" Kristen stepped forward.

"I'll fill you in in a second." I got up and composed myself. I went next to Raph and Kiyo's eyes flicked to me then back to Raph. I put my arms out and Kiyomi ran into my and buried her face in my shoulder. She shook as she cried for her dad. I rubbed her shell and rocked her. "He'll be okay. We'll be safe and home again. I promise you, Kiyo." I kissed her head and her shaking stopped. Raph kneeled next to me and Kiyomi reached for him.

"Uncle Raphie."

He took her and Yashuo ran to me. I picked him up and Yoshi and found Sarah and Kristen looking at me, studying me. Then they came over and hugged me, including Yashuo and Yoshi who clung to me, and started crying. They both pulled back and smiled.

"You look great." Sarah said and Kristen nodded.

"Now who are these three cuties?" Kristen smiled at Yashuo, Yoshi, and then Kiyomi.

They all stayed quiet. I shifted them. "Go on."

"My name is Hamato Yashuo. I'm going to be four years old in one week. My favorite color is blue and I have a special gift to talk to people through their minds." He told them and then tugged on his overalls. He elbowed his brother.

"I-I'm Hamato Yoshi. I'm going to be four in a week too. I like to color and play with my brother and sister. I can make a safe bubble to protect my brother and sister if any bad guys try to hurt them." Yoshi like to wear a light sweatshirt. He chewed on the strings all the time. I'm trying to break him if the habit. Sarah smiled at his name. Then they turned to Kiyomi.

"Come on, Squirt." Raph nudged her. She smiled then took a big breath.

"My name is Hamato Kiyomi…..I'm the same age as my brothers. Uh…..my favorite color's red." She tugged on Raph's bandana. "I like to read a lot and I can make fire come out of my hands." She frowned when she said her gift. She tugged on her red t-shirt.

"They're triplets?" Kristen and Sarah asked at the same time. "Were they turtles when they were born?"

"Yup and kind of."

"We hatched out of eggs." Kiyomi piped up.

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"Ya, I was the last to hatch." She shrugged.

"They're like sponges soaking up everything." I smiled at them. I looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"They made a memorial for you. They're there now. Alexa, they thought you died." Kristen said. "We all thought you were gone. When they see you just be prepared. I'm not sure how they'll react."

"And Taylor?"

"She moved and is working at a psychologist building." Sarah answered.

I laughed. "So she actually decided," I shook my head. "My brother?"

"He goes with your mom and stepdad. They should be back soon." As of reading my mind Sarah continued. "They aren't going to be concerned about your appearance. Once they see it's you they won't care." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. "When can we get Leo back?"

"We need to give it a few days. I have to try and repair and damages that might've occurred."

"Or we can help." Donatello stepped forward with Donnie.

"That would be great." She smiled then looked at me. "But first we have to catch up." Yoshi's stomach growled. Kristen laughed.

"How about we get some food for you three first?" Kristen smiled and motioned us towards the kitchen.

We gathered around and I tried to get Ya-ya off. He was afraid for Leo and he didn't really know Sarah and Kristen. I let him stay on my lap as Kristen started pulling out bread.

"Grilled cheese okay?" She asked the kids and they all nodded. "Do you guys wasn't anything?" she asked the rest of us. Both Mikeys wanted food, but the rest of us were too nervous.

"So, did you get any cool superpowers with the mutation?" Sarah asked.

"Um, I can heal, I'm faster, stronger, and greener." I shrugged.

"Ya, and she's been getting some mean ninja skills." Mikey added.

"Dude, so you're like a ninja now?" Sarah smiled.

"Ninja in training. How have you guys been?" I asked.

"Great, now that you're back." Kristen said from the stove.

"You guys know I can't stay here, right?" It was better asking now than when I have to leave.

"Yeah, but if we can perfect the portal, then we'll be able to see each other whenever we want. No one will really have to say good-bye." Sarah answered as she stared at her hands.

I put mine over hers. "The last time wasn't a good-bye and I'm so sorry we couldn't get back sooner."

"So, who'd you meet? Leatherhead? Justice Force? Ancient One?" Sarah babbled.

"I met Leatherhead. He's exactly how he is in the TV show." I laughed.

"Word." Sarah smirked.

"Steve, how far did you get on your books?" She would show me everything she wrote when she wrote it. The book looked really good and I couldn't wait for her to finish.

"I'm almost done with the final book." She picked up the plates and placed them in front of the kids and the Mikeys.

"Really? I have to read them!"

"Ya it was a bit difficult cause I couldn't just call you up and see what you thought of everything." She shrugged as she sat at the table.

I frowned. I didn't mean to stay away that long. This is reminding me of how Leo probably felt in TMNT the 2007 movie, when he went to South America to train. "I'm sorry. If you two are mad at me just tell me, please. I know I just disappeared for three almost four years, but I didn't want to be. You really think I wanted to be experimented on. I didn't, but there was no way out! We were trapped. I love my kids to death, but I didn't want to start my family that young and that way. So, I'm sorry I didn't ask Bishop to let us go or actually fight our way out of there. It was too dangerous! If something didn't go right one of us would be dead." I took Yashuo off my lap and went to the portal. I sat down in front of it and stared at the wall. It wasn't like I had a choice. I want my old life back, but I can't even imagine the turtles being fictional characters again. I knew what I was getting into when I first saw them, but I didn't think I would be THIS affected.

"Alexa?" It was Splinter.

I wrapped my arms tighter around me.

"Your friends, they don't mean to make you upset. They are very worried about you, we all are."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"With Leo still in the other dimension, you seem lost." He said carefully.

"I love him. He's everything to me, even before I official met him. He's my rock, Splinter. If…..if something happens to him and I can't heal him." I put my head on my arms. Splinter sat next to me.

"Leonardo is strong. He can take care of himself, for now. I promise you we will not give up on him. Leonardo wouldn't have given up on us." He stood up. "Keizoku wa chikara nari." With that he returned to the others.

**Keizoku wa chikara nari- Don't give up. Just continuing to hold on will yield/reveal strength and power. Continuing on after a setback is its own kind of strength. Perseverance is power**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I stayed where I was on the ground, staring at the one thing that separated me from Leo. For that, I hate this thing. I glared at it like a two year old. Conversation picked back up in the kitchen. I played with the ends of my hair, then I looked at my turtle form. I felt so…naked, I need to wear something so I don't feel so exposed. Too bad I don't have anything. Plus, none of my old clothes would fit me anyway. I sighed. Today was perfect. I rolled my eyes. I pulled my knees towards me and stared at the portal again. My eyes widened at a slip of paper that seem to appear out of nowhere. I picked it up.

'I have the house secure. Shredder hasn't come yet, but I know he'll be here soon. Hurry with the portal. We need to regroup.

Leonardo'

His handwriting was messy and rushed, unlike his actual handwriting. I got up and ran into the kitchen. Donnie looked at me then to the paper then back to me. He came over to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Leo." I couldn't help, but smile. "He's okay, but trouble's coming."

Donnie took Leo's note and read over it. "Donatello and I will get started on the portal, hopefully the damage isn't too bad. Maybe we can keep it from breaking again."

I nodded and the Donnies left.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, but my attention was pulled away when I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Your parents are back." Kristen pointed out the obvious. "Oh and the kids are in your room."

I nodded and prepared myself for my family's reaction. Raph and Mikey came next to me as if to protect me from them. The door opened and my family shuffled into the kitchen. They looked so sad and hopeless. They all froze when they saw the turtles, then they made eye contact with me. My mom put her hands to her face.

"Alexa." She came to me and hugged me.

I returned her hug. "Mom, I missed you so much."

She pulled me away and gently pushed my hair out of my face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Mom had her hands on my face and I pulled them away. "I'm okay." I hugged her again.

"Who did this to you?" I heard her say over my shoulder.

"It wasn't the turtles. It was this bad scientist, Bishop." I explained to her.

"I'm so glad this is all that happened." She gave me a soft squeeze.

My brother came over and hugged me. I pulled away from them. "Something else happened."

"What?" Mom asked.

"I think it would be better to just show you." I motioned them to follow me. "Try to be quiet." I went up the stairs and Raph and Mikey were still following us. My door was shut and I slowly opened it. I peaked in and found all three of the kids awake and huddling with each other. Their heads snapped to the door and their eyes were wide. "Hold on a second."

"Mommy?" Yashuo called out.

I went in and didn't even bother shutting the door. "Hey it's me." I sat on my bed and they climbed onto me. I wrapped my arms around them.

"I want daddy." Yoshi started crying.

"I know, sweetie." I kissed his head. "He's okay. Uncle Donnie is going to fix the portal and we'll all be safe again. I am so proud of all of you."

"Can I go help Uncle Donnie?" Yoshi asked.

"Ya and can I stay with Uncle Raphie?" Kiyo asked next.

"I want to stay with you momma." Ya-ya smiled.

"Okay, okay. First, I want you to meet your grandparents and uncle." I looked up at the door. "You all can come in now."

Slowly mom, Jim, Frank, Raph, and Mikey were in my room. My parents and brother were shocked, but they said hi to the kids. My mom was great with kids and my kids fell in love with her automatically. All kids herd to my mom, I don't know why, they just do.

"These are your kids?" Mom asked.

I nodded and Ya-ya held onto my arm. "This is Yashuo," Kiyo was with Raph, "That's Kiyomi," Yoshi was staring up at Frankie, "and that's Yoshi."

Frankie went down to Yoshi's level. "Hi there." He smiled.

"Hello." Yoshi answered.

"They're amazing." Jim finally spoke.

"They really are." I glanced at them. Yoshi came up to me and tugged on my arm.

"I want to go help Uncle Donnie."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'll be right back." I looked at Raph. "You got, Kiyo?"

"I'll keep her in here with Yashuo." He replied.

"Okay thanks." I looked back at my parents. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Lexa, I can take him down if you want." Mikey offered.

"Thanks, Mike." Yoshi ran to Mikey and took his hand. Yoshi dragged Mikey to the stairs and I turned back into my room where Kiyomi was looking at my ninja turtle movies.

"Can we watch these?" She held up TMNT, the 2007 movie.

I laughed. "Go back up into bed and I'll turn it on."

She grabbed her plush turtle and sat on my bed. I felt my mom's eyes on me as I set up the movie. After I turned it on and Ya-ya and Kiyo were settled in, I went to go escort my parents out.

"Alexa!" Sarah called up the stairs.

"I'll be back up in a little." I told Kiyo and Ya-ya. They just nodded and were completely focused in on the TV.

I went down the stairs and my parents followed. Frankie and Raph stayed with Kiyo and Ya-ya. When I turned into the kitchen I found Leo in a chair being stitched up. I ran in front of him and I fell onto the chair in front of him. Donnie started wrapping up the stitches.

"Leo?" His hand went to my face and I pressed my face into it. He took my hand and pulled me up before pulling to him. I put my hands on his chest as his arms went around me. I looked up at him and smiled. I reached up and pulled his head towards mine, our foreheads were touching. We looked into each other's eyes as we rocked slightly.

"I told you I'll be right through." He chuckled and I closed my eyes before shoving him lightly.

"You jerk." I kissed him. "You had us all scared to death, Leonardo." I felt Yoshi walked in-between us and giggled.

Leo bent down and picked him up. "You did an amazing job bringing me back, little ninja."

Yoshi snuggled into Leo. "Thanks, daddy!"

"Daddy?" Kiyomi came running down the stairs as fast as she could. Leo went to his knee and picked her up as she ran to him. Kiyomi cried into his shoulder and he did his best to comfort her and gather up Yashuo. He wound up staying on the floor and holding them close because if he tried holding all of them he would risked tearing open his stitches. I went down with them and Leo pulled me into our little family hug. (Yay! Hug fest is back in town!) I saw Raph walk down the stairs and watch us. He smirked.

"You knew?" I asked him as he got closer.

"Don had a feeling the portal wouldn't hold up, and Leo refused to have anyone left over there." He smiled. "We knew Leo could hold them off for a few hours."

"Don't ever do that again, and if you do tell me so I'm not thinking Bishop has you again." I made Leo look at me because it was his plan.

"I took the steps necessary for us to be safe." He argued.

"Mhmm. Sure." I got up and crossed my arms, smirking at him.

The kids got off of Leo and he got up and took my hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what…." I laughed.

He sighed. "For leaving you out of the plan."

"And…." I teased him.

"And for putting you through all of that." He kissed me to shut me up.

"Okay I forgive you." I stared into his eyes then someone cleared their throat.

"I'm guessing Leo's their father." Mom smiled.

"Ya….but we didn't do anything." I put my hands up in surrender.

She just smiled. "Okay, let's figure out some sleeping arrangements."

Splinter and his turtles took the living room, my turtles took my sister's room which is now a guest room, April and Casey took my brother's room, Frankie, Sarah and Kristen went home, and Leo, me and the kids took my room. Mom pulled out a blow up bed for me and Leo and the kids took my bed.

**Questions? Comments?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got a long chapter for you guys, this is what happens when I get my wisdom teeth removed. Shout-out to TMNT Fan (Guest): Thank you SO much for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm definitely going to put in some of the things you suggested. As for everyone else, you have to keep reading to find out what TMNT Fan (Guest) suggested. *Laughs evilly* Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own ANY of the Turtles or characters from the comics, TV shows, games, movies, etc.!**

Chapter 24

After breakfast, Leo took the kids out to start training. Everyone else went off to do their own thing and explore. I started thinking up something that I could wear and that would fit me. Having a shell is making it very difficult to find clothes that can fit. I ended up searching through my closet for something to wear and settled with a loose blue t-shirt and shorts. Of course, the shirt wouldn't fit over my hell so I cut an opening in the back so my shirt could go under my shell. I went to my mirror, brushed my hair, and put it in a simple braid. I let it hang over my shoulder as I went outside to watch the rest of the kids' lesson. All three of them were in deep meditation, well were trying to anyway. Kiyomi was falling asleep, Yoshi was moving around, and Yashuo was rocking.

"I think that's enough for today." Leo finally said and they stood up, bowed, and ran inside.

I walked up to Leo. "How are they doing?"

He just looked at me and laughed. "When it comes to learning how to punch and different techniques involving fighting: great. When it has to do with meditation and quieting the mind: they're struggling."

"And their powers?" I asked as we walked away from the house and towards the barn.

"They seem to have a better understanding then I do. Yoshi can make his force fields invisible and soundproof. He was standing right next to me and I didn't even know it." He put away some equipment from today's lesson.

"That'll definitely come in handy." I laid my hand on his arm as he sighed. "What is it?"

He put his hands on my waist. "I wish we didn't have to do this yet. I thought we had more time."

"For what? Training the kids? It okay if they can't meditate yet. I can barely get them to sit and watch a movie."

"Thar's not it." He told me quietly.

Leo took my hand and went down on his knee. Is he going to propose to me? I felt kind of stupid thinking that, but he WAS down on one knee, holding my hand, and looking like a nervous wreck.

"Leo?" I let a small smile creep over my face.

"Alexa, I never thought I would find someone who actually sees me as ME and not just a mutant. You're beautiful, kind, and nothing's changed about you. When I first laid eyes on you I knew there was something I was missing. When Bishop captured us, I knew for sure you were the missing piece to my life. You stuck up for Donnie, and you saved my life." Raph came over and handed something to Leo. I didn't even notice that everyone came in here and was watching us. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and protect you and raise our children." He took a deep breath and presented a necklace. "I know it's not a ring, but will you marry me?"

My vision was blurred with tears. How is it that every time something bad is happening, Leo somehow makes it okay? Everyone watched me and my mom smiled. When my stepdad proposed to her she said 'no' just to tease him. I wasn't going to do that. I looked down at Leo and smiled.

"Yes." I nodded and kissed him as everyone came over and congratulated us. Leo's brothers patted him on the shell and the kids ran to us. I looked at the necklace and it has family engraved into it in Japanese. Leo help me with the necklace as my mom came over to hug me. Frank came up next and pulled me into an embrace.

"I never thought you'd be the one to get engaged before me and to someone I introduced you to." He smiled then let go.

"There's just one thing to do." I announced. Everyone stared waiting for me to tell them. "We have to get rid of Bishop and the Shredder for good."

"We need a plan." Leonardo stated.

"Their forces are too big; we're greatly outnumbered." Donatello said.

"Then why don't we contact the other versions of you." Sarah suggested. "We'll have more turtles and more help. More allies."

"Not a bad idea." I agreed.

"Not a good one either." Raph said.

"Raph this is our chance to end this. We need to get as much help as we can." Leo argued.

Raph crossed his arms. "Fine, but if the other Mikey's are as bad as our Mikey. I'm going to beat the shell out of him."

"Not gonna argue with that one." Raphael agreed.

"So who else can we contact?" Leo asked me and Sarah.

I looked at Sarah. "Well there's the comics,"

"The first movie," Sarah added.

"TMNT the 2007 movie." I said next.

"The next mutation."

"Not that one." I snapped.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked.

She never watched that one before. "Venus. That's why."

"Someone's jealous." She smirked.

"Who's Venus?" Mikey asked.

"She's a girl mutant turtle with magic powers." I pouted. "Venus and Leo have a 'thing' in the series."

"Dude, is she hot?" Mikey asked and Raph hit him. "Ow!"

"She's mature, I don't think she'll be weird about it." Sarah laughed at me. "Now who else can we call?"

"The nickelodeon turtles. They have a few allies like Leatherhead, kind of Karai, Casey, and April has those Krang powers." I offered.

"Okay, think that should be enough." Leo said.

"Would you happen to have any videos or anything on them? I'd like to know how close they are to us, personality-wise." Donnie piped up.

"Yeah, let's head in." I walked into the house and grabbed all of my ninja turtle DVDs and went into the living room. I started with the new nickelodeon turtles because I didn't have any DVDs on them. We decided on TMNT, The Next Mutation, and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: the original movie, and the Nickelodeon turtles. It was weird watching Donnie and Donatello typing 'emails' to the other turtles asking for some help. He sent them an explanation of how they would meet us and what was going on. It was even weirder when we got responses back. We even got a FaceTime call from the nick turtles. They were all crowded around Donnie's computer. (I'm going to call these turtles as the nick Raph or Nick Donnie, you get the point. Nick in front of the turtle's name.)

"I wanna see!" I heard the nick Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, quiet!" The nick Donnie yelled back.

The nick Leo just slid his hand down his face. Donnie waved into the camera. "Um, hello?"

The nick Mikey screamed. "Dudes, it's D! The Krang cloned him!" The nick Mikey pushed the nick Donnie out of the way. "It's okay, D. We'll get you out of there!"

The nick Raph pushed him then hit him. "Stop being an idiot."

"I'm sorry about my brothers." The nick Leo sighed. "We'll help. We just want a little more information about why you want us to bring some of our friends." The nick Donnie looked at his brother with a worried filled face.

"Well, uh, Leo, in the dimension we are in now we're fictional characters and a friend of ours informed us that they will be able to help." Donnie explained.

"Leo, but you're still recovering." The nick Donnie frowned.

"I'm fine Donnie." The nick Leo said. His voice was different from his injuries and cast change.

I sat next to Donnie. "Leo, if you're still recovering from the Krang invasion, you don't have to put yourself in any more danger. You're injuries WERE pretty bad." He had his mask on and didn't have the crutch, but Donnie knew what he was talking about.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm almost back to my old self. Really." He said.

"Okay that's settled." Leonardo came to view.

"When can we be transported?" Nick Leo asked.

"We'll transport when you're ready." Donnie answered.

"Give us five minutes to get the others and open the portal." Nick Leo answered and the call ended.

"Okay…now what happened to him?" Michelangelo asked.

"Same thing that happened to your Leo when Shredder attacked you while you were at April's apartment." I frowned. "Their Leo was unconscious for…awhile."

They let me leave it at that. Unfortunately, Mikey started talking.

"Something bad always happens to Leo." Mikey pouted.

"Yeah." I frowned.

We hung out while Donnie opened the portal. The three kids ran over to me and clung to my legs or hid behind me. The Nickelodeon turtles walked through and both Leo's stepped forward to meet them. We greeted them and Casey and April, they couldn't get Leatherhead though. Next came the Teenage mutant ninja turtles movie turtles walked through with Casey again we said our hellos. TMNT turtles walked through and I was a little star-struck. Finally the Next mutation turtles walked through. (These turtles will be the NM turtles. Ex. NM Don.)

"Hey guys, look." NM Mikey pointed at me and my kids. "Another girl turtle!"

"It is so wonderful to meet you and your little ones!" Venus skipped up to me and then knelt down to the kids who pressed themselves closer to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Venus." I smiled and comforted Yoshi who was shaking.

"Is this everyone?" NM Leo asked.

"Yeah, let's get started on a plan." Leo said and we gathered around in the living room. Again, we explained my story and how this was all possible.

"So you….you were human and you like him?" Nick Don asked me and blushed a little.

"Yes, Don. Some humans are attracted to mutant turtles." I smiled at him.

"So this Bishop guy created your children and mutated you using the mutagen from their dimension?" the movie Don pointed at my turtles.

"Yup." I answered. "At least from what we were able to find out"

"This is your first time being home since your capture?" TMNT Leo asked.

I just nodded.

"I can give you the formula for my retro-mutagen." Nick Don offered. "It takes a while to make, but I can make a batch for her." He told Donnie. "I'm surprise she not like all of the others who were mutated."

"Yeah, like Kirby." Nick Mikey added.

"What happened with them?" Donnie asked.

"They become mindless and run rampant. Destroying everything in their path." Nick Leo frowned worried about Karai and Splinter.

I wanted to tell them that Splinter was okay and alive, but their Raph would probably go back to New York. Donnie looked at me. I returned his gaze and looked at everyone. My parents and friends were happy about hearing about the retro mutagen. I could stay here, and continue my life. The turtles were just waiting for my answer. Ya-ya sat on my lap staring up at me.

"Thank you, D, but….I'm going to stick with being a turtle." I smiled softly as he frowned slightly. "That means a lot that you thought of it." He smiled and I held Ya-ya tighter before he squirmed to Leo.

"Is everyone clear with the plan?" TMNT Leo asked.

We all nodded.

"We're leaving tomorrow we'll split into groups tomorrow." Leo finished.

Again everyone nodded. Kiyomi came over to me and pulled my hand.

"Momma, can we watch that movie again?" She gave me her puppy-eyes. They never worked.

"Which one?" I asked going down to her level.

"The one with the big scary monsters and the tall building." She threw her hands out to exaggerate the size of the monsters and building.

"Go on and get the DVD and ask your brothers if they want to watch." She ran off and I started turning on the DVD player. TMNT has been their favorite movie so far. I caught Yashuo singing 'Black Betty' this morning; it was the cutest thing in the world! The nick Mikey and the nick Leo came over to me.

"What movie is it?" Nick Mikey asked.

"TMNT. It's an older version of you guys." Kiyomi ran to me and shoved the DVD in my hands before hopping on the couch. I put to DVD in and played the movie. "Make yourselves at home."

The TMNT turtles came over and stared at the TV. They sat down on the couch or floor and tried to make sense of this. I laughed and went over to them.

"It's weird, huh?" I asked and they just nodded with their mouths hanging open.

"'Four turtles," Yoshi quoted in a deep voice. "'Four brothers, uh…..reborn in the sewers of New York, named after the four Renaissance masters, and trained duh duh as ninjas.'"

'"They battled many creatures and foes before defeating their archenemy…..the Shredder!'" Kiyomi yelled.

"'Now a greater evil has poised to destroy their Very brotherhood,"' Yashuo quoted sadly, then switched to his 'scholar voice'. "An evil born 3,000 years ago."'

I laughed and looked back at the TMNT turtles. "Wait until the movie introduces you four."

"Booo! Go away, Mr. Winters!" Kiyomi and Yoshi yelled at the TV.

I loved this movie. Before the new ninja turtle movie, I would watch this every night, about three times. Yeah, it was kind of short, but there was a great message about family and never letting your family down. Venus came over and so did Leo. Leo sat next to me and ya-ya and Venus settled with sitting on the floor. Everyone was pretty quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the movie and Yoshi mumbling the lines. As soon as the turtles intros came on the kids went crazy.

"'things aren't looking good back at home." Kiyomi quoted April.

"'Ah, how bad can it be? Donnie's probably got everything under control." Ya-ya quoted Leo.

"'Sir, Sir, uh sir. Did you turn the computer on? Have you plugged it in? Ya that would help."' Yoshi laughed as he quoted Donnie. "'No, I'm not playing hard to get, I'm telling you sir it's not a kind of phone line!"' Yoshi copied Donnie in his chair and sighed. "'Ugh, I'm not your enemy. It's Donnie, your friendly IT Tech support here to help you 24 hours a day, sir. Uh yeah, I'm sorry. Ma'am.'"

'"Donnie's a genius. Why would he take a job like that?"' Ya-ya continued Leo's lines.

"'Well at least he's keeping busy."' Kiyomi said acting like April.

"'If he's doing that then who's keeping an eye on Mikey."'

"'Mike's gotten into the um entertainment business."

"'Yeah-ah. Happy Birthday from Cowabunga Carl!"' Yoshi laughed and watched as Mikey got his shell kicked by five year old kids.

"'Alright, let's hear it. What's Raph doing?"' Leo asked as Ya-ya copied him perfectly. He got the whole eye roll and expression.

"No one really knows he just sleeps all day."' Kiyomi smiled knowing Raph was coming up.

"What's he do all night?" Ya-ya imitated Leo for the last time as Kiyomi cheered as Raph as the "night watcher" came on the screen.

Sometimes my kids were just as bad as I was. Leo chuckled and TMNT Leo smiled at Ya-ya. TMNT Raph frowned and TMNT Mikey was staring at the screen.

"Hey Yashuo nice impression of Sword Boy." TMNT Raph teased and gave Ya-ya a high three. TMNT Raph received a glare from TMNT Leo. Mikey eventually brought over some popcorn and I saw the 2003 turtles in the back training, all of the Aprils and Caseys that came were talking to each other, none of the others brought their Splinters. The nickelodeon turtles couldn't anyway. After the movie, Yashuo begged Leo into giving him another lesson in meditation while I trained with the turtles. I wanted to be ready for this fight.


	25. Chapter 25

**So….you guys are just as confused as I am with which turtle is which. I'm just going to put the year in parenthesis and for the Next Mutation and Nickelodeon; I'll put Next Mutation or Nickelodeon. The turtles from the 2014 movie won't have anything in parenthesis. Sorry for the confusion. I'm not an experienced writer. I'm more of an amateur writer; English isn't my best subject actually. X) I hope this chapter is better with the turtle problem. **

Chapter 25

"Ah! My head!" April (Nickelodeon) yelled as her hands grasped her head.

"April, what's wrong?" Donnie (Nickelodeon) was by her side steadying her; Casey (nickelodeon) wasn't far behind. April (Nickelodeon) shook her head.

"It's-it's…..ah!" She threw her head back.

"Red, answer!" Casey (Nickelodeon) whined.

"It's the Krang…..they're coming! They found a way to come to this dimension." Her hands dropped from her head. "They brought all of dimension x with them."

Leonardo's (Nickelodeon) eyes widened. This would be the first time him and his brothers would have to fight the Krang. This was his test, can he protect his family. Mikey (Nickelodeon) screamed.

"Dudes, what are we going to do?!" He hugged Raph and Raph glared at him and Mikey (Nickelodeon) let go.

"How big of a threat are they?" Leonardo (2003) asked Leo (Nickelodeon).

"After you get past the laser guns and their whole dimension being brought here, not a big one." Leo (Nickelodeon) answered.

"Hopefully, I saw it wrong and they didn't bring all of their creepy brain friends." April (Nickelodeon) made a face.

Great, this is a major problem. We have all of our enemies teaming up, and we're running out of turtles to call. Plus, my house is getting really crowded. Yeah, we always had parties and fit fifty people in the house, but these are mutant turtles who are trained ninjas. Putting them in a house with nothing to do and we're talking a lot of restless Raphaels. Which means there are going to be a lot of whiny Michelangelos and annoyed Donatellos and stressed out Leonardos. Oh great.

"We stick to the plan. If the Krang get too close we go to Usagi's dimension sooner. We can't keep dimension hopping and trying to find places to stay. We already know where we're going to stay so let's stick with what we already know. I know April's (Nickelodeon) instincts are ALWAYS right, but it doesn't mean to Krang know exactly where we are." I announced before any havoc broke loose.

"The Krang are coming! We can't just wait for them to come here!" Raph (Nickelodeon) exploded. "We already loss Splinter!" He closed his eyes for a second. "I'm not risking my brothers because your plan's STUPID!"

"Splinter's okay!" I yelled back, but quickly put my hands over my mouth. Shell.

"What?" His eyes narrowed. "What do you know? Where is he?" D (Nickelodeon) and Raphael (2003) held him back.

"It was in the show, Karai saved him. He was breathing, alive. Raphael, he's okay. The Shredder didn't kill him." I carefully put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off. "Let's just get over with this so we can go home." He walked away towards the barn. Leo (Nickelodeon) shook his head.

"I'm sorry about him." He was still watching where his brother stormed off.

"Don't worry about it. I know how he can be." I turned to Leo. "Wanna spar? I need some more practice with my Kamas."

Leo nodded and we walked away from the circle that had formed. We went further into my property and got into stance.

"You okay?" Leo asked as we circled each other.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I'm scared for you and the others." I attacked high and Leo blocked.

"Don't be. We'll be home and safe soon." He was only using one of his katanas, and attacked again. This time he swung to the side. I adjusted my grip and our blades collided.

"But with the Krang possibly joining Bishop and the Shredder,"

"We can handle it." Leo interrupted me.

Our weapons were swinging and clashing quicker now. "I don't agree with having Leo (2007), Venus, and Donnie staying back with me and the kids. You need them out with you. I can protect the kids and Yoshi is able to cloak us. I know I'm staying back in case one of you get hurt, but let them go with you so they can help make sure everyone stays safe."

He stopped and put his swords back. Leo took my hands. "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you again. I won't let it happen."

"But you said I've improved. I went out with you on patrols and missions." I argued while stuffing my Kamas in their holster.

"Please, just trust me. Stay away from Bishop and the Shredder." His thumb ran over my cheek and I put my hand over his arm.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Promise me you're coming back."

Leo pulled me closer. "I promise. I'm not leaving you."

We heard someone approaching us and we separated enough to see who it is.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we found the Krang's location they're closer than we thought. We must leave now." Usagi said.

They knew where we are. I should've listened to Raph (Nickelodeon). He was right, we shouldn't wait for them to get closer. Now, our escape may not happen. I went numb and stared at Usagi.

"Okay we're coming." Leo answered and Usagi left. Then Leo made me look at him. "We'll make it through. Your parents and friends will be away from the house. We're going to end this." He kissed me before we turned and walked, hands intertwined, back to the house. Donnie (Next Mutation) and Michelangelo (2003) were collecting some supplies. My mom was helping pack them in bags. Donnie and Don (Next Mutation) were working on the portal and Yoshi watched them with wide eyes. Leonardo (2003) was going over the plan with Raphael (2007), and Venus, who was also staying with me. Yashuo came up next to Raph (2007) and listened intently to Leonardo (2003). Everyone else were preparing for battle. I found Kiyomi sitting with Sarah and Kristen on the couch. I was going to go over there, but Jim stopped me.

"Here, take the gun." He handed my 9mm and ten magazines of bullets. I stuffed them in my belt and slid the gun into my pocket. Jim was hoping I didn't have to use them. He could be very predictable at times. That's probably why I never got into arguments with him; I always picked the ones worth arguing over.

"Thanks." I forced a smile on my face.

"Be careful out there, okay?" He told me.

"Always am." I answered and went over to Kiyomi.

We said our good-byes and piled through the portal and started to separate into our groups. We were going to attack from literally every direction. (Ready for some confusion!) Leo, Don (Next Mutation), D (Nickelodeon), Mike (2007), Raphael (2003), April (Nickelodeon), and Casey (2007) were positioned North of the Shredder's location. Leonardo (1990 movie), Raph (1990 movie), Casey (Nickelodeon), Raph (Nickelodeon), Michelangelo (2003), Leo (Next Mutation), and Don (2007) were South of Shred-head. On the West side was Leo (Nickelodeon), Usagi, Raph, Mike (Next Mutation), Donatello (2003), Casey (2003), and April (2007). Over on the East side, Mikey, Raph (2007), Leonardo (2003), Mike (Nickelodeon), Raph (Next Mutation), and Casey Jones (1990 movie), and Donnie (1990 Movie). For the rest, we stayed at a campsite in an abandoned cave. Splinter and Venus started organizing the supplies while Leonardo (2007) talked to the kids. April (2003) was saying good-bye to Casey (2003) and Donnie was talking to Leo about how they were to contact us; stuff like that. I kind of just stood there, staring at how, somehow, we were able to get 29 strangers to come and save my family. Okay, they weren't exactly strangers, but we weren't people who I make days to catch-up for holidays or to hang-out. The scene, that I didn't even notice started, in front of me made me smile, but feel sad at the same time. Leo was down on his knee comforting a crying Yoshi, a shaking Kiyomi, and a struggling Yashuo. I moved a little closer to hear what Leo was saying.

"No matter what happens tonight, I want you all to know how proud I am of the three of you." His thumb caressed Kiyomi's cheek and she grabbed onto his hand. "Promise me that if anything does happened you go and get help from one of us. Mommy has the tablet with our locations." He turned to Yashuo. "I want you to run to whoever is the closest to you. Remember to use your gifts to protect each other." His other hand took Yoshi's shoulder. "Don't forget your training, and be careful." His eyes closed for a moment then they opened again; going from 'I'm your sensei' to 'I'm now a very worried father'. "Aishiteru" He hugged and kissed each one of them.

"Aishiteru, daddy." The three of them responded and took in their dad.

He let them go and stood up.

"Leo," Raph called, "It's time."

Leo nodded. "Just give me a second."

Raph told the others and went to his group. Leo walked to me and we automatically trapped ourselves into a tight embrace. I refused to let myself cry. I wouldn't let him continue to see me that way. Like before my turtle-ized life, I kept my emotions hidden. No one could tell I was an emotional mess, but on the inside I felt like I was being strangled. I went into a state of depression when a friend of mine moved across the country six years ago. We were close, even went out, but he never called me, wrote to me, made sure I was okay, etc. Yeah it was fifth grade; doesn't mean losing someone you care about doesn't hurt. I wasn't losing Leo, though, even though I could. My chest tightened, making it harder to breath. It was an uncomfortable, but familiar feeling. The knot in my throat and sting in my eyes are also those bad familiar feelings. I breathed in Leo's scent. I smiled. He always smelt a lot like leather from his gear, but he also had a hint of something else….I couldn't put a name on it. Leo's finger gently made me tilt my head up to meet his eyes. My brows furrowed; out of worry. He sighed and his hand went to the back of my neck.

"Be careful." I whispered.

"Always am." He whispered back.

"Hey Fearless!" Raphael (2003) yelled. "Let's go!"

Leo put his forehead to mine.

"I know Raph, any Raph, is impatient. Just kiss me so you can go before he drags you away." I pulled him towards me as kissed him. He laughed into the kiss, knowing I was probably right. If it wasn't Raph to pull him away it would be Casey, any of the Caseys. When he started to leave and we finally let go of each other's hands, I waited until I couldn't see them anymore. Then I sat next to Kiyomi who was literally glued to her brothers' sides. As I sat down they scurried over to me. Kiyomi had started a fire, and the flames were flicking along with her hiccups. Venus looked at them sadly, knowing she couldn't do much to help them. April (2003) started digging through a bag of supplies.

"So, how did you get the names Kiyomi and Yashuo?" Venus asked trying to get us to think of something else.

"Well, I wanted all of their names to have some meaning. Yoshi's name is master Splinter's master's name. Even though in the movie based off of my Leo's life didn't talk about Hamato Yoshi, Leo said he was another worker at the lab. It's how April was allowed in the lab. Yoshi spent a lot of time with Splinter. Anyway, since we lost Splinter, we wanted to name one of our children after his master in honor of splinter. As for the other two, I wanted to stick with Japanese names, and have a meaning to them. So, I chose Kiyomi because it means 'pure beauty'. We had a few ideas for Yashuo, but they weren't Japanese names; like Ethan, Dimitri, uh…Kendall, and Damon. When he was born and we saw how at peace he was I literally called him 'peaceful one'. He didn't cry, he didn't get frustrated because he couldn't get out of his egg fast enough, he was quiet." I rubbed Yashuo's arm as he stared blankly at the fire. "It got Donnie a little nervous, right Don?" I smiled at Donnie who was leaning against a wall. He smiled and nodded. "but we were with the Utroms. They're friends and they made sure they were all healthy." I felt Splinter and Leo (2007) watching me.

"Their names fit them well." Splinter smiled at the kids.

April (2003) got up and came over with a blanket. She put it over the kids and they pulled it close to themselves.

"When we got to your home, and saw you and your kids. My brothers and I had a hard time believing it was possible. Also by the fact that your relationship started when you were human amazes us. Mikey (2007) talks to Donnie (2007) every time we come back from patrolling. He asks about having a family other than my brothers, sensei, and April and Casey." Leonardo (2007) stared into the calming flams. It seemed that everyone was interested in the fire. "Don (2007) tries to get him to think that we're too young to be in any form of relationship, but it gets harder to convince him. We always see couples walking hand in hand or stargazing in the park." He sighed. "I don't know seeing you….I guess it just…somehow we feel like…"

"There's hope. That there's someone out there who'll look past the green." I finished for him and repeated what Sarah had said to me.

He nodded. "We only have each other."

Just like the t-cest fan fictions! I tried to keep my expression blank, but I felt an awkward smirk crawl on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I giggled. "Just something from my dimension."

He shrugged and Venus took the tablet to check everyone's location. By the looks of it everyone was on schedule and were halfway to their positions. Yashuo curled up next to me and his brother and sister squished in-between him and the wall I was leaning on.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was amazing how Kiyomi controlled the fire in her sleep. The flame followed her breathing; slowing waving. I refused to sleep. I wanted to make sure I was up if someone was brought here; even though I don't want anyone coming here. If someone other than Splinter (2003), April (2003), Leo (2007), or Donnie came here they were hurt. That was my job in this plan: help the injured. Everything was set up if I had to heal someone. I ran my finger over the engraving on my…engagement necklace? I wish I knew what was happening out on the battlefield. Have they started fighting? Were they still hiding in the shadows? I wanted to know. The tablet only showed their locations; it doesn't tell us if they are fighting. The Foot could have spotted the turtles and attacked. I had to stay calm. I looked around our little 'HQ'. The walls were made out of a dark stone, making feel even darker in here. The ground was similar, but was a lot warmer with the fire going. There were bushels of branches in front of the opening to help conceal ourselves. I looked at its residence; April (2003) and Venus was sleeping, Splinter (2003) was meditating, Leonardo (2007) stayed close to the opening and peered through the braches, and Donnie was STILL going through the supplies we brought. He must've felt me watching him because he turned and looked at me.

"You should really get some rest." His eyes softened.

"You too, Brainiac." I smiled.

"You first." He went back to the supplies, but still talked to me.

I glanced down at the kids who were now piled on my lap. "Uh, I'm a little trapped anyway. You get some rest." I giggled.

He peaked at the kids and shook his head smiling. "I'll take one later." He gave me the 'and that's final' look.

I jumped a little when Leo (2007) reached for his katana and Donnie was listening intently to the entrance. Leo (2007) peaked through then rushed out; someone was hurt. I started moving Yashuo and Yoshi off of me and moved Kiyomi closer to her brothers. I stood up and went over to the entrance; if it was Leo…

Leo (2007) returned with a limping Mikey (2003). His arm was in an odd angle and the whole left side of his face was bruised. Casey (Nickelodeon) was on the other side of Mikey (2003) trying to help him walk, but not hurt his arm. He was covered with various bruises and scrapes.

"My son!" Master Splinter (2003) came over to Mikey (2003)

Don already had him on our makeshift operating/ medical table. The others started to wake and April and Venus took the kids to the other end of the cave. I kneeled next to Mikey (2003) and laid my hands on his plastron. I closed my eyes and pictured him skateboarding back to the lair and Raph (2003) hitting him off the board. I smiled to myself at the thought. Raph (2003) always had to tease him about something, but beneath that 'tough turtle' exterior was a 'big softy'. I heard his bones cracking back into place. Donnie should be getting him some water right now.

'Why is Michelangelo (2003) hurt?' Yashuo poked into my mind, but I had to push him away so I can finish helping Mike (2003). Like usual, I sensed that he was healed and I pulled my hands back. Slowly, I opened my eyes and Mikey was testing out his arm. The first patient of the night, helped. That wasn't so bad, but Mikey's (2003) were minor. Who knows how the rest are doing out there? I knelt in front of Yashuo and took his hands.

"This is what daddy is training you for. Some really mean people don't like what we are and want to do bad things to us. That is why we have all of these friends with us. A bad man wants to try and hurt us, but mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you three, none of us are." I hugged him as his lip started trembling. "Oh honey, I know it's scary. Everything's going to be fine." He wrapped his arms around my neck. I let him stay in my arms for a while longer until Mikey (2003) got ready to head back out.

"Be careful out there." Leo (2003) put his hand on Mike's (2003) shoulder.

"Dude, that guy got me caught off guard." He took out his nun chuck. "I am the Battle Nexus Champion!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out. "Get going tough guy." I laughed as he stumbled.

Leo (2007) turned to me. "What?"

"It's a battle where the mightiest worriers fight until one is left standing. Mike's (2003) got a statue of himself there, a trophy, and something to hold over his brothers' heads." I explained.

He just laughed and returned to his vigil. Donnie walked over to me.

"You did well, Alexa."

"Thanks, D." I smiled. He made a face at me. "What?"

"D?" He asked a smile lighting up his face.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and laughed. "Yeah, that's what the Donnie from Nickelodeon is called sometimes. Sorry."

"No big deal. I was just really confused." He went back to tinkering while mouthing 'D?' over and over.

I laughed again. I'm starting to mix up all of these turtles, now! (Seriously I am. I had to use pictures of the turtles to figure out everything. XD)

"Raph's (2003) always beating up Mikey (2003) when he brings up he's the 'Battle Nexus Champion'." April (2003) joined me laughing. "Even Klunk ran away from him. Mikey (2003) was searching everywhere for the little guy."

"Where was this 'Klunk'?" Venus asked folding up the blankets.

"He was in Mikey's (2003) room." April (2003) was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard.

"That cat must've been desperate to get away from Mike (2003) if he went to hide in his ROOM." I shook my head.

No matter what version of the turtles, Michelangelo will always have his messy room. All of them will also show his goofy, funny, and childish behavior. There are only two or three that add freckles to Mikey's appearance. Like in TMNT (2007), the Nickelodeon TV series, and in the 1990s movies. (Well they all had freckles in the 1990 movie.) It just added to his childish image.

"I know, right?" April was finally able to catch her breath and get control over herself.

"Ah, Michelangelo, my son never changes." Splinter (2003) shook his head.

"That's what's amazing about the four of them." I told him.

Splinter's expression saddened and I put my hand on top of his.

"I know. I'm worried about them too." I gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"How can you do it?" April (2003) asked.

"Do what?" I responded.

"Stay here while Leo's out there." She pointed to the exit of the cave. "You know how dangerous this is. You know that he might not make it back, and you have to raise the kids on your own. He just proposed to you, and you're sitting here not trying to go out to help him."

"I DO know how dangerous this is. I've known since the first time I saw the Shredder, and I won't be raising the kids on my own. His brothers are a big help already. You should know that in this family you're never left alone; there's always someone who's got you back. As for him proposing to me, I agree the timing wasn't the best, but before we even went out Bishop attacked me and I was unconscious for two weeks. Don told me he sat by my bedside beating himself up for not telling me he loves me. I guess he wanted me to know he REALLY cares for me." I shrugged. "Leonardo doesn't always have a brilliant plan for everything, but they can be good ones that need tweaking." I held my necklace in my hands. "I do this because I love him and I trust him. He believes in me and I believe in him. We're a team, and trust and honesty is a big key in keeping a team together."

She smirked and shook her head slightly. "Okay, who was the guy?"

"What do you mean?"

Venus was looking back and forth as we talked.

"Who's the guy that made you realize what actually matters in a relationship?" April (2003) scooted closer to me.

"Is it not simple?" Venus asked.

"Not where we're from." April (2003) and I said at the same time.

"Anyway, it's my brother's relationships, not mine." I smirked back at her. "For some reason when he visits me he tells me to keep it from his girlfriend. Frank lives in New York and he lies a lot in his relationships."

"He doesn't learn." April (2003) stated.

"Nope, idiot continues to lie." I shook my head.

"Momma said a bad word!" Yoshi gasped.

Ah shell, I forgot the kids were here. "Yeah, yeah, mommy's bad." I rolled my eyes and the kids started playing a hand game with each other. I turned my attention back to Venus and April (2003).

"We know nothing of you. Tell us about yourself." Venus smiled softly.

"Well, I'm quiet, I don't usually talk too much because people think I'm weird." I shrugged.

"Why do they think that?" Venus asked.

"I don't like what everyone else liked. I go to school in a t-shirt and jeans instead of trying to dress up in what's 'in'."

"What do you mean 'what's in'?" Venus asked.

Oh this turtle is nice, but she's seriously has to learn on terms like 'hit the hay', 'I'm so hungry I can eat a horse', and 'fashion that's in'. I smiled.

"It means what it fashionable and what isn't. What's fashionable is what everyone tends to wear." I explained and she nodded an 'oh'.

"Who gets to tell them what is 'in'?" Venus questioned.

"Mostly famous people."

"Hobbies?" April (2003) asked trying to get off the 'fashion' conversation because Venus couldn't understand everything.

"I used to ride horses all the time. That's one thing I miss. Riding was like my meditation, oh, and songwriting. Kristen and I used to write every day." We never got anything accomplished when we tried to write. (I'm actually trying to write a song about the ninja turtles. Kristen and I wrote one about Captain America so I thought, why not?)

"Everyone quiet..." Leo (2007) pulled out his swords and Donnie was behind him staff ready to strike.

Splinter and Venus positioned themselves in front of the kids who were behind April (2003). I pulled my Kama out and went up near Donnie and Leo (2007). Don was looking down at the tablet to see if it was one of our own, by the look on his face, but it wasn't. I felt a surge of energy pass through me. It was like a wave of peace drowned me. The others either tensed or jumped; I'm guessing they felt it too. I quick looked back to make sure everyone was okay, and found Yoshi with his hand extended and eyes closed in concentration. He put up a force field around us, so that's what that was. I focused back on the entrance to the cave and strained my ears to whoever was out there. Leonardo (2007) told us to stay and he slipped out of Yoshi's sphere of protection. Seconds later, he came back in swords returned to his shell. I let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding.

"All clear." Leo (2007) assured us and the surge of energy left us.

I put my Kama back in my belt then went to Yoshi. He grinned happily at me. "Great job, Yoshi." I kissed his forehead and jumped when I heard the branches being knocked away. I spun around and saw Donatello (Next Mutation) and Casey (2007) dragging in an unconscious Leo. He was gushing blood from a wound on his chest. There was something wrong, I got a closer look with Donnie, but Donnie (Next Mutation) pulled me back. I stared at his chest and noticed he wasn't breathing!

"Don, he's not breathing!" I yelled and Donnie went to check for a pulse and his whole body tensed. I struggled against Don (next mutation).

My eyes were glued to Donnie as his body started shaking and heartbreaking sobs escaped him. His deep brown eyes met my equally brown eyes.

"He's dead."

**How will Raph and Mikey react when they find out what happened to Leo? Is Leonardo really gone? Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn….**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I fell to my knees and kept my eyes on Leo. Tears streamed down my face and I went next him. I took his hand; my own were shaking violently. This couldn't happen!

"Daddy!" Kiyomi screeched and the flame started to grow.

Yashuo stayed with her and spoke to her quietly, while Yoshi came next to me. He pushed Leo's arm.

"Daddy, wake up." He pushed him again. Sorrow filled his eyes when he looked at me. "Momma, why won't Daddy wake up?"

"He's…..he's not with us anymore." I choked out.

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what I meant.

"Mommy, he's right here." Yashuo pointed next to me.

My head whipped to where Leo was supposed to be, but found the spot empty. My eyes widened. Yashuo was able to make contact with Splinter, and he's dead. Slowly, I stood up and scanned the area. Of course, I couldn't see him. Yashuo came up to me and took my hand then had his other one sticking out; that one too was holding a hand I couldn't see.

"He said not to be sad." He looked at Leo then back to me. "He said you can save him."

"How? I can heal not raise the dead."

"He said just focus." Yashuo let go of my hand and stepped back.

I knelt down near Leo and put his head on my lap. How was I going to do this? I hesitated, but laid my hands on his wound; blood seeped through my fingers. My heart clenched and I couldn't breathe. The first time I healed Leo flashed behind my eyelids. The blood. HIS blood soaking my gown. Panic filled me.

'You can do this. Just focus on my voice.'

"Leo?" I looked around.

'I'm right next to you. Remember what Phil said 'picture them well again and at peace'.'

"Leonardo, I'm scared what if I can't bring you back?" I cried to him.

'You're stronger than you think. Now," I felt him now as he came closer and I was more opened to him, "focus."

I think that's his favorite word. I shook my head and closed my eyes after talking Leo's limp hand. I took deeper breaths and cleared my mind. All I had to do was think of the good and happy moments with Leo. Like, when I first met him, the wave of disbelief and happiness I felt. The way his eyes connected with mine. At that moment, deep inside we knew there was something that drew us towards each other, like magnets. When he trains, his movements strong, precise, flowing into the next. He saved me from dying by the border of the woods, and helped me to get back on my feet. That's how I've always seen him as; the invincible Hamato Leonardo. I felt my hands warm up. Was it working?

'You're doing great.' Leo piped in.

He sounded closer. My heart skipped a beat and tightened my grip around his hand. Now, I see him as this understanding, brave, sensitive, and amazing turtle. When I found out what Bishop had planned for me, Leo was the one who did everything he could to help me. He's an amazing father, bonding with the kids, raising them, and now training them. We would've waited until their birthday, but with this war going on…..

'Don't think about it.'

"I'm sorry, Leo." I put his hand to my cheek. "I'm sorry this happened."

'This isn't your fault. I'm almost back.'

I needed a memory, anything, to heal him. Then it hit me: my paradise I created when I meditate! That's gotta work! I pictured myself lying in the grassy field; Leo was next to me. The wind's blowing gently and the kids are running around. Yashuo is meditating, but Kiyomi pushes him. He gets up and chases her. Their laughter echoes throughout the field. Then everything started to fade. The sun wasn't shinning as bright, the kids were quieter, Leo's touch was distant, and I started to feel dizzy. Is this going to prevent Leonardo from coming back? I had to push myself and get him back to his body. I felt someone with me helping to make everything return to how I originally imagined it.

"We have to stop her!" I heard one of the turtles yell.

Stop me from what, saving their brother? I ignored their calls and continued to heal Leo; if it was even working to begin with. After getting back into my 'imagination' I tried to feel for Leo again, well his spirit. I searched for what felt like hours, but couldn't find him. Where'd he go?

'Leo.' I thought to him.

I waited. One second…two seconds…three…..nothing. Hopefully this meant he was alive. I know there's a lot of 'I hopes', 'maybes', and 'is hes'. I don't know a lot about my ability, okay? I snapped back into reality when someone yanked at me. My eyes busted open and I grabbed at the figure who grabbed me. Frantically, I looked around the cave. Leo (2007) and Venus were gone.

"Where?" I started.

"They took Mikey and my place until you were done here, but you started to sway and your nose is bleeding. We got worried." Raph was keeping me steady.

"Is he? Did it work?" Raph helped me to Leonardo.

The blood was cleaned off of his plastron and I started crying again when I saw his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. The kids were curled up next to him sleeping as well. I turned and hugged Raph, why? It was because he was there and I needed a hug.

"Since Leo's resting and can't tell you, I'll tell you for him. Go to sleep." Raph pulled me away and forced me more than guide me to the makeshift bed next to Leo. I let my eyes close and I sleep take me. "Thank you, Imōto."

"No problem, Bro." I smiled and sleep took me.

My dream was really weird, I was at the turtles lair alone. I walked around and called out for the guys. I checked all of their rooms, the kitchen, living room, the lab, everywhere! No one was here. I sighed. They probably went out on patrol. I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection; my long brown hair looked nice for once. Usually it's all frizzy and crazy; now it was smooth and shiny. Yes! Finally a good hair day! I went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I wanted to thank you, my child."

I jumped and turned around. Splinter was standing near the couch, smiling at me. I stood up and tried to figure out what to say. It was such an honor to meet him; I mean, I am marrying his son.

"F-for what?" I stumbled. Great first impression.

"You saved my son."

"I love him."

"I understand, but you died when you brought his soul back." He motioned me to follow him to the dojo and I knelt in front of him.

"What do you mean I died?" This was a dream, but maybe Bishop got me with that reality serum again.

"His soul was too far away. You needed to let yours leave your body so it may save Leonardo."

"So are you saying that when I 'woke up'; that wasn't real." I asked him. Was I dead?

"Leonardo called to me to help you. I did what I could to bring you back to him."

"But?"

"You will be too weak to defend yourself in this battle you are in. If you continue to use your powers until you recover, I will not be able to save you again." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You must return, go now, and be careful."

My head was pounding when I woke up. I squeezed my eyes shut until the pain subsided. When it did I opened them and found myself leaning up against a tree, and the sounds of fighting surrounded me. Yoshi was standing in front of me hands extended focusing on keeping to protective bubble around us strong. Kiyomi was staring out at the battle outside our bubble, her gaze was filled with anger and terror. Yashuo was next to me holding my hand, his eyes closed. Surges of energy rushed through my body. What?

'You're not the only healer, momma.'

**Imōto- little sister**

**Did you all really think I would have Leo die? XD Comments?**


	28. Chapter 28

**In chapter 17, Yashuo says, "I'm not as good as daddy, but I can talk to grandpa." Anyone else who was confused about when Ya-ya started 'talking to the dead'. Sorry that was a little confusing. Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 28

"What?" My eyes widened.

"I didn't know I was either until you got hurt." He gave me puppy-eyes and I felt him stop healing me.

"How'd I get hurt?"

"When you were with daddy, your nose was all bloody and your skin got really light. Grandpa told me I could do this. He said 'I have a healer's energy.'"

I scrunched my brows together. This was insane! Does Yoshi and Kiyomi have any other abilities too? The turtles regrouped and fought Bishop, Krang, and Shredder's forces and Yoshi's force field protected us from any attacks. Everyone was in one piece and Splinter joined the fight.

"How are you feeling?" I jumped. I didn't even notice April (2003) sitting next to me. "Oops sorry."

"Its fine and I'm okay thanks." I returned my attention back to the battle and I saw Bishop running towards us.

Shredder and Hun were making Bishop a path to us. My eyes were locked with Bishop's and my blood ran cold. He was coming back for us. Leo was yelling something, but I knew what I had to do. Get the kids to safety. I tore myself out of my frozen state, and grabbed Yoshi and Kiyomi. April (2003) grabbed Yashuo and we both started running. My eyes scattered around looking for somewhere to hide. Luckily, Yoshi can make his force fields conceal us, but I still wanted to put some distance between us and Bishop.

'Momma, you're still healing. You have to stop.' Yashuo said to me.

I slowed to a walk and waited for the evil trio to walk past us. We all stayed dead quiet, and I held my breath. When they got far enough away I spoke.

"April, I need you to get them up into that group of trees. They're close together and there are some concealed branches near the bottom. Just get them hidden, okay?"

"What about you?" She started to collect Yoshi and Kiyomi.

I heard Bishop coming back. "Leading them away from here."

"Are you insane?" She yelled.

"April, it's the only way. I'll lead them back to the guys and sneak away. Go!" I gave the kids a light shove. "I'll see you soon."

I turned and took off at a jog before she could object again. I was still a little off from healing Leo, but I wasn't going to send April (2003) out here. I picked up to a sprint and made my steps loud and heavy. Stupid Shredder should really change is outfit, I could hear him from a mile away. I skidded to a halt when I almost ran into a very big and very amused, Hun. Of course the best idea would be to turn around and run the other way, but a just as amused Shredder had his gauntlet against my neck. Bishop came to view and I glared at him.

"Hello again, darling." He smirked. "I'm so glad I was able to get you safe and in one piece." The Shredder bound my hands to my shell. "Grab her, let's go."

"What about the children and the accursed turtles?" Hun growled.

"We'll find them later." Bishop snapped.

Hun roughly tied a strip cloth to my mouth and pushed me forward as we shuffled back to his base. I tripped over rocks, sticks, and ditches. I saw the battlefield get closer and, yet again, I was pushed. I pulled at the restraints until my wrists hurt.

"Don't even bother trying." Hun snapped.

"Alexa!" Donnie yelled.

"Get her inside!" Bishop ordered Hun. "I don't need her getting away again." Hun put me over his shoulder and the turtles charged towards me.

My plastron slapped against his shoulder as Hun got me farther away. Then I saw April (2003) crept out of the woods borderline. Three tiny turtles followed her. I told her to get them away from here! I started trying to get away from Hun. His grip tightened around me; I wasn't getting out. Leo was fighting against the dwindling army, well that was a good sign. Bad news, I'm inside the freaking building! I was brought done a white hallway that opened to a bland room. Uh oh. Five glass containers, exactly like from the movie, were set up against the right wall. Hun opened the door re-restrained me and pressed a button. A hidden needle pierced my skin and I gasped. I hated needles! Eric Sachs walked up to my cell. He had that stupid grin on his face as he looked at me with fascination.

"Well?" I snapped.

"The female speaks too?" He asked someone in the shadows.

"She's also very gullible."

Wait a minute, I know that voice. I squinted to try to see, but he was too far in the shadows. He wasn't anyone from the shows or movies. So who is he?

"She fell for your act, and trusted you." Sachs spoke to the figure.

"You just have to find something that is dear to them. Then they'll do whatever you want." The man stepped into the light and I stiffened. It was Phil. His hard glared met my really confused face. "She believed I was an ally because of a stupid necklace."

"You lied to me!" I yelled.

"Of course, I wasn't going to tell you I was really working with Bishop." Phil stepped in front of me. "I was the one who gave your children their powers, I created the mutagen to change you into wait you are, and I will rid all of the universes of your despicable species."

"Then why'd you create my children then?" This made no sense.

"I thought they would be of some use to me or to any of my allies." He motioned to Hun and Sachs. "Mr. Sachs, however, has informed me about the properties of your species blood. I have to admit it IS remarkable. I didn't really understand how it can be a healer and mutate, but when you've been playing with the structure of the substance, you find things out. I, unfortunately, found out the hard way its OTHER abilities." He explained with a hint of 'I'm crazy' flickering in his expression.

"Bishop didn't give you your ability to read emotions; it was you." I stated the obvious.

"Like I said I didn't know much about it. Now I have a complete understanding for it." An alarm sounded. He sighed. "I'm sorry you're going to have to see this." He turned his attention to Sachs. "Start extracting the blood." Then he turned into a big, ugly, and inhuman form of a snake. He hissed at me then slithered down the hall.

Oh shell, the guys were in trouble, but I had no way of contacting them. This is just flawless, I'm here trapped while a mindless snake was going after my family. What was I going to do? What CAN I even do? I let out a defeated sigh and let my head lower to my plastron. Ugh, I could see Hun standing by the only door in here with his arms crossed. Blockhead. I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze to the floor. I hope the guys were okay.

I stayed with my brothers and April (2003) as daddy and the others fought. We stayed farther back to the bad guys couldn't get to us. Yoshi would put up a safe shield around us if anyone came near us. I was scared. There were so many bad guys and Uncle Raphie had a bad boo boo on his arm. Yashuo wanted to help him, but we couldn't get near Uncle Raphie. I didn't want to be afraid. I wanted to be brave like daddy. I wanted to be able to help so no one got hurt again. I wanted to be able to show daddy I can use my power to help get the bad guys away.

'Kiyo, we gotta help and I have a plan.' Yashuo told me.

I nodded towards Yoshi. 'Does Yoshi know?' I thought to him.

'Ya, he's going to help us get away from April (2003).'

Yoshi turned to us and put out his hands. Ya-ya took his hand and they were both watching me. We would get into so much trouble if daddy or mommy found out; plus, this was dangerous. It was going to help momma though. I looked at April, who was staring out at the fight, then to my brother and took their hands. As that small Mikey (Nickelodeon) would say, 'Booyakasha.' Once we disappeared, April started calling out to us. She looked really worried, and caught some of the others' attention.

"Where are they?" Donnie (2003) asked loudly.

April (2003) was shaking and shook her head. Donnie (2003) started searching and told daddy. Uh oh.

'Yashuo, daddy knows we are missing we have to hurry.' I panicked.

'Yoshi said he saw somewhere to get into the building over here.'

We always played ninja, trying to hide from our uncles and sneak up on them. We always made Yashuo our leader because he came up with the best ideas. We learned to NEVER go for the easiest way to get into a room because it would have bad guys guarding them. So we were now crawling through a small metal hallway. (It's a ventilation system. I didn't think four year old would know what that was or the name of it.) Ya-ya was leading and I was in the back of our small line. Ya-ya stopped and peaked through something on the floor. I heard him gasped and turned to us.

'Momma's down there!' His eyes were wide.

'What do we do?' I heard Yoshi this time.

'We gotta get down there.' Ya-ya's face went serious. "The drop is pretty high too. I don't know how to get down.'

I pushed Yoshi out of the way and I looked down our little peephole. The room was big pretty empty other than random boxes scattered everywhere. Like Ya-ya said, momma was down there in a box of windows. She looked like she was sleeping and bracelets were holding her up. That big guy with the blond ponytail was standing by the door. Meany. All three of us jumped when an alarm started. I grabbed onto Ya-ya.

Donnie (2003) ran up to me with a worried look.

"What is it?" I knocked out the foot ninja I was fighting before meeting Don (2003) halfway.

"It's the kids. They got away; I think they went into the building." He sputtered out.

What?! I narrowed my eyes. "Can you get the door opened?" He nodded quickly before charging for it. I followed him as cover. I saw Raph (2007) looking for someone to knock out. "Raph, with me." I ordered and he followed me. Their numbers were dwindling, this gave me the upper hand I needed to get my fiancé and children out of an enemy's HQ. Donnie (2003) made it to the door and Mikey (1990) was already there fighting off anyone who came close to the door. Him and his brothers were shouting out random things and laughing. They were the group that I was having trouble working with. They were serious when we talked over the plan, but when they fought they wouldn't SHUT UP! We all started to change our position near the door and Donnie (2003) got it open. I grabbed Raph and Don and went inside, of course and alarm blared revealing to everyone inside that they had company. Some unwanted company.

Sachs was so predictable. Capture me or the turtles and extract all of our blood; 'even if it kills them.' No shit Sherlock! If you take all of the blood out of you; you die. Honestly, that was one of the stupidest lines in the whole movie. (I liked the movie, but seriously?! Isn't Sachs supposed to be smart or a little smart?) Anyway, it seemed that if Sachs was involved then one or all of us were going to be 'donating' some blood. Didn't he think it would've been a good idea to, at least, make these containers more able to contain us! Wow, am I losing that much blood that I'm thinking of ways for my enemies to take me and my family down. I think it's just I'm that bored now. The alarm was still going off, but thanks to selective hearing I blocked out the sound. Everything was getting fuzzy. It didn't help that saving Leo took a lot out of me now I was having to life drained out of me. I don't think I can stay awake. Then a light thump came from the back of the room, then another. What the shell was that? I heard my cell being unlocked; Hun growled at me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." I said honestly.

He huffed and the unlocking sounds stopped. Man, this guy was an idiot. The door opened slowly and Hun's pants lit on fire. Frantic, he started yelling and attempted to put out the fire. The funny part was the fire wasn't really touching him. Kiyomi! Which meant….

"Yoshi?" I turned my head.

'Shhhh, we're getting you out of here.' Ya-ya told me as the chained were being removed from my ankles.

"Get out of here. It's too dangerous." I whispered, which was me using my regular voice. I looked back up to where Kiyomi was running behind boxes attacking Hun and repeating the process. Then she stopped and something fell from the shaft and wacked Hun in the head and knocked him out. There was another thud, but that was Ya-ya landing on Hun. Ya-ya and Kiyo ran into my cell and Yoshi dropped the shield, revealing himself. Yoshi got on his knees, Ya-ya climbed on top, then Kiyomi stood on them. She removed the restraints; following Yoshi's instruction. Once they were removed, I fell to the floor and Kiyo landed on top of me. Then the doors busted open and Phil was being surrounded by our army of turtles. This was going to be good.


	29. Chapter 29

**This weekend was CRAZY I couldn't get to my laptop. Xl Hopefully, this week is calmer and I can resume my daily updates. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ojīchan- Grandpa**

**Ōmono- Big boy**

**Arigatō, otōsan- Thank you, Father.**

**Dou itashimashite,** **watashi no musume -You're welcome, daughter.**

Chapter 29

I stayed close to my mom and stared at the big snake attacking our team. I was scared, but I know Ojīchan was watching us. Whenever he visited me he always made me feel safe when we were in trouble. The first time I saw Ojīchan was when the bad Usagi showed up. I searched through the battle field for bad Usagi. He wasn't there. Maybe daddy stopped him outside. I didn't want to go back out there. There were people lying on the ground and blood was coming out of them. The sounds they were making were scary, like Uncle Mikey's zombie movies. Mom pushed my behind her. She was still on the ground because she got a really bad needle. I wanted to heal her, but I was getting sleepy. I didn't get to get my nap or anything to eat. I wanted to be like daddy, so I had to forget about naptime and chocolate chip cookies.

'Yashuo, you must get your mother out of here.' Ojīchan appeared.

'How?' I asked him.

Momma can barely stand or move. I can't carry her.

'I will help you, little one. We must hurry.' Ojīchan went to momma's side. Slowly she started getting up.

"Momma, you have to stay here." Kiyomi jumped up.

"Kiyo, we have to get her out of here." I told her and took mom's hand to help her. "Yoshi, you know what to do."

My brother nodded and the safe shield went around us. Kiyo's hands lit up and went behind me. Yoshi made us invisible as we carefully walked against the wall. The fighting was still going on and the snake guy was beating our turtles.

'Keep moving, little one.' Ojīchan told me.

'But, daddy's losing.' I looked towards the battle.

'He is alright. Let us get to safety.'

I trust Ojīchan so I kept walking; keeping my head high. I had to make sure everyone was okay first. I see how everyone looks to daddy for answers. They look up to him because he's the leader. I was going to be like that; the strong one.

"You can hide from me!?" The snake yelled.

He swung his tail around; hitting the others and different things in the room. We were about to open the door when the snake's tail swung at us! He was going to sit on us!

I used the wall for support as I shuffled to the nearing exit. Yoshi kept us hidden as the fight came into the room. The turtles were fighting the giant snake, aka Phil. A snake, really Phil? Yashuo helped me walk, but I collapsed when Yoshi's barrier broke from Phil's tail. Yashuo and Kiyomi were next to Yoshi who was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Yoshi." I pulled myself closer to him and pulled him to me.

"No!" I heard Leo yell.

Kiyomi was looking at her hands, uh oh, she looked back at Phil and stepped closer. Yashuo went to pull her back, but when she turned around her eyes were glowing. Ya-ya stepped back as she got closer to Phil. Kiyo was trembling as her hands lit. She threw her hands out towards Phil and cried out; fire engulfed the snake. Phil's form started to return to a human form and Kiyo fell to her knees and the flame went out. Ya-ya guided her back to me as Phil's form went still. Leo ran over to us. Yoshi was still unconscious in my arms and Kiyo looked dazed.

"Are you all okay?" Leo looked at us. "What were you-" He sighed. "Everything will be okay. Bishop, Shredder, and Eric were returned to their dimensions."

"Yoshi…" I didn't notice I was crying.

His eyes widened when he saw little Yoshi. He was bruised and unconscious. Donnie (1990) came over and put his arms out.

"The other Donnie's and I will help him. It's safe to stay here until we know he's okay." He told me.

I looked down at my son, and kissed his forehead before handing him to Donnie (1990). He got up and walked towards the Dons. The others watched and moved out of the way as he came through with Yoshi.

"He'll be okay." Leo took my hands and squeezed them. Kiyo and Ya-ya crawled in-between us. Leo (2007) walked over with a glass in his hands. He stood near us a little uncertain. I stared right past him where Don (1990) was.

"Here it'll make you feel better." He went to hand me the cup, but my hands were too shaky. Instead, he gave it to Leo.

"Thanks." Leo said and took the cup.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Leo. "I don't know what happened. He just collapsed and-and-" I put my hand over my face. Leo hugged me and gathered Ya-ya and Kiyo. I peeked up at the others tending to wounds, being happy we won, and Mikey and Raph came over to us. They looked as bummed as I felt. Kiyo looked at Raph and frowned before burying her head in the crook of Leo's neck. Usagi, Leo (2003), and Casey (1990) went to go find some food and were now returning with some and hour or two later. The kids and the others ate, but I didn't want to. How could I? Yoshi was still with the Dons and I didn't want to disturb them. Leo came over to me with a plate, they found a kitchen with plates but no food, and sat in front of me.

"You need to eat." He motioned at the plate in his hands. I shook my head.

"I'll eat later."

"You said that before and it's later now." He brought the plate closer to me.

"I can't eat right now, Leo." I pulled my knees to me. My heart broke. "Not until Yoshi's okay." I'm a terrible mother. How can I let this happen? Now, I had no idea the condition of my first born. I trusted that Donnie would do everything and anything to help him, but Don isn't a healer. I know what Master Splinter said about not being about to use my powers 'til my energy was back. Ya-ya couldn't heal him either because he was too shaken up.

"I know you're scared; I am too. He'll pull through this. Donnie wants to run a few tests; I talked to him before."

"He's okay?" I cried. Yoshi was okay and no one told me!? Jeez, thanks! "I want to go see him."

He laughed. He was laughing? I'm glad he's enjoying my struggle. I was so tempted to slap him right now with his smirk glued on his face. "Yes, but he's resting. He won't be responding to you."

"Okay, that's fine. I just want to see him." I stood up shakily; Leo steadied me as we went to Don's infirmary. We were all staying the biggest room where the cages were; the infirmary is down the hall to the left. We walked in and I took in the room. It was small and everything was white. It has the god awful doctor stench. Like usual, it made me sick to my stomach. A desk was set up next to the first curtain; papers scattered everywhere. There were six sections divided by a curtain; Don came out of the first one on the right. He smiled when he saw me and motioned to the curtain.

"Go on in, he just woke up." He stepped to the side. "He's still a little sleepy though."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I let go of Leo's hand, which I didn't know I was holding, and went in. Yoshi was in the big hospital bed an IV in his arm and a heart monitor monitoring his heart. (Duh.) The size of the bed made him look smaller than he really was, he smiled when he saw me by the curtain.

"Momma, you're feeling better." He fought to keep his eyes opened. He seemed relieve to have someone here. Don wouldn't leave him in here alone, but most likely his was at the desk working. I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"I'm great, my Ōmono." I kissed his beak and he giggled. My poor son, laying here all alone and not feeling good.

'I did not leave his side. He was never alone. I will never leave any of the little ones alone. I will always be here to help.'

"Arigatō, otōsan." I really hope I said that right. I'm still a little rusty on my Japanese.

'Dou itashimashite, watashi no musume.'

Then I felt his presence leave, which meant Yoshi was feeling better. Leo came in followed by Ya-ya and Kiyo. We all sat on his bed and talked with him to cheer him up. Then Donnie came back in.

"We got the portal ready, everyone's heading home." He informed us with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The 1990s turtles and Casey were standing in front of the transporter as we all came up to say goodbye. The transporter looked like a claw in one of those claw machines on the boardwalk. It was about ten feet tall with a very complicated computer looking thing on the side of it. Out of the others good-byes, Leo was the one who thanked them the most and Donnie gave their Donnie blueprints for their own transporter, in case we needed them again. Hopefully we didn't, but better safe than sorry.

"Give us a call if you ever need any help again." Leo (1990) shook Leo's hand.

"Same for you. You saved my family. That is something I will never be able to thank you completely, but I will try. Have a safe journey." Leo bowed slightly.

"Thank you, friend."

The kids and I went up to say our good-byes. After Donnie started up the machine and the 1990's turtles and Casey were gone.

"Alright whose next?" Donnie asked more himself than anyone else. "'Nickelodeon' group, you're up next."

Good-byes were passed around as well as thank you's. Mikey (Nickelodeon) cried and clung to Raph who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get off of me." He growled.

Mikey squeaked and ran to his Raph who hit him in the head. "Ow!" He whined.

"Stop being annoying, then."

I laughed, I watched the two Donnie's talking about something and Don (Nickelodeon) passed something to Don. Donnie thanked him and Don (Nickelodeon) joined his brothers and Casey and April. As the transporter started Mikey yelled.

"Be sure to write! Wait, can we get mail from them?"

"Shut up, Mikey!" They all yelled and they were gone.

"'Next Mutation?'" Don asked and they nodded.

"I cannot wait to go home, however I will miss you." Venus walked up to me. "You are a wonderful friend. I hope we can see each other again." She hugged me and I returned the hug. She smiled and went to the others. I never thought I would say this, but I'm gonna miss that turtle. They were all huddled together as Venus waved and they were transported home.

The last two I know the kids were sad about, so was I. The kids watched them on TV and the other they lived with their whole lives. The 2007's turtles were next and the kids swarmed to them. I smiled as Leo (2007) comforted Ya-ya.

"You're a great leader, little ninja." He hugged Ya-ya. "Keep up the good work."

"I will, Leo." Ya-ya let go and bowed to Leo (2007) who respectfully returned the gesture.

"They're great kids." April (2007) told me making me jump. I didn't even notice her next to me.

I shook my head. "You would think I got used to NINJAS sneaking up on me." I hugged her. "It was nice to meet you officially."

"I'm glad Leo has you. He seemed normal, but not as tense as he usually is. I love Leo, but he can be a party-pooper sometimes. All of the Leo's seem 'boring', but yours isn't; is what I'm trying to say." She giggled.

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed. "Thank you for helping us out, we really needed everyone."

"Glad to help. Now YOU be careful! I started to lose count how many times one of the Dons had to patch you up."

I rolled my eyes. "I will."

She waved joined Casey (2007) next to Raph (2007). The transporter started and they were gone and safe. Last but not least 2003 turtles. I started to tear up a little as they line up with their corresponding turtle. (Just like in 'Turtles Forever' ending.) Embraces and handshakes were being shared. I butted in and hugged the turtles. Ah, this was hard. My chest ache as I let them go. I say good-bye to April and Casey then to Master Splinter. This was a bitter sweet moment, the guys were leaving, but my turtles and I were finally going home too. I smiled as they gathered.

"We'll miss you." Yoshi called out as he wrapped his arms around my leg.

"Good-bye!" They all yelled back and they too were gone.

Leo took Yoshi's hand, Raph took Kiyo's, and I had Ya-ya's. Don was setting up the transporter for transport and automatic self-destruct. He seemed positive that we would survive and he'd be able to recreate another transporter and a portable one. We were lucky Donnie was this much of a genius, I mean, dimension hopping? We can barely create a car that runs completely without gas! We lost a lot of our things in our dimension hopping including: the kids' plush turtles, my shell cell, and a lot of blankets. I would have to either make them new ones or ask April if she can grab new ones. I was actually really nervous about meeting her and Vern since somehow those knuckleheads didn't get brought to my dimension. Donnie didn't know how it happened either, and he put it on his 'list of things to-do'.

"Alright, transport will commence in fifteen seconds." He announced.

We stood close to each other as the light started to glow brighter and brighter. Usagi went with the 2003 turtles to visit so no one was going to be in the area. That was a good thing, but bad news is how long will it take Don to recreate this amazing piece of machinery. Hopefully, soon. The light got so bright we all covered our eyes and looked away. I felt like I was floating for a half-second before I could feel the ground again, then I opened my eyes. April and Vern were staring at us with a mixture of confusion and pure joy. Mikey ran to April and picked her up laughing.

"Oh my god! Mikey?!" She held onto him.

"Hey babe! You're knight has returned." He put her down and smiled.

She looked over at me and Yoshi clinging to Leo.

"Um, who are they?" April pointed at me and my kids.

"Oh that's Alexa, Leo's fiancé, and-"

"Fiancé?!" She screamed. "You've been gone for almost five years and you get ENGAGED!" Her smile stretched across her face. "Wait, she's a turtle and they baby turtles! Are they?"

"We'll explain everything April, but yes these are mine and Alexa's children." Leo answered.

Her mouth hung open. "Leo, I never took you as the one to rush things in a relationship."

"Oh no we didn't," I pointed from me to Leo back to me, "it was something Bishop did actually."

"We'll explain over lunch." Don said and turned to us. "Better get them to bed they had a long day."

They were pretty easy-going when it came to naptime, but Yoshi was the worse. Especially since he's been asleep for the past like six hours. He was probably going to start whining in five…..four…..three…..two…..

"I don't want to take a nap!" Yoshi crossed his arms and plopped himself onto the ground.

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up Yoshi and put him over his shoulder and took Kiyomi's hand. Yoshi started punching Leo's shell and crying, but stopped. He glared at Yashuo before settling with tracing the grooves in Leo's shell. Leave it to Yashuo to handle his siblings. I observed everything as we went to Leo's room. This place was bigger than how it looks in the movie. Leo's room was neat, typical for Leo, and had a big soft bed up against the wall. On the right side of the room was his 'meditation corner' and a book of swords. Kiyomi and Yashuo crawled onto the now unmade bed and pulled the comforters up. Yoshi sat on top of the blankets pouting.

"The sooner you get some rest the sooner you can okay and build something with Uncle Don." I bribed.

He continued to pout.

"It's time for bed Hamato Yoshi." Leo said sternly knowing bribes and 'pleases' won't get him to bed.

Yoshi flinched at his full name being used and crawled up next to Yashuo. We kissed them before heading back out to where Raph was already explaining some of our experiences. We sat down and told our story it was difficult, but Leo was there helping me get through it. He always knew what to do, even the smallest things help. He would take my hand or have his shoulder graze mine just to let me know he was there. I was the luckiest girl uh I mean turtle in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

**I wanted to give a special thanks to TMNT Fan and XXXBloodGirl for reviewing my story. It really means a lot when I hear how you think of the chapter and it helps me improve the next. I also love answering your questions. Thanks to you two and all the others who have favorited and followed my story. I never thought I would get ten favorites! It might not be a big deal to some of you, but I was surprised when I got one. XD Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 31

"Okay, so Phil, how the hell did he get a guardian's medallion?" April asked.

"I found his file." Donnie came walking over from his lab. "I didn't have the time to really look at it until now."

Mikey, Raph, April, Vern, me, and Don were sitting at the kitchen table watching Don pull out documents from the file.

"How'd you get this?" I asked as I took a document and read through it. He just gave me the 'you really don't want to know' look. One document was a report from when he was a 'patient' of Bishop. "So he wasn't lying about everything." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well this is a report from when HE was held hostage. He went through a series of tests with the mutagen…" I took a look at the person actually doing the tests. My eyes widened.

"Dude?" Mikey asked sounding spooked.

"He did it to himself. Phil was experimenting on himself to further understand the mutagen." I shook my head putting my hand to my mouth. How could anyone torture themselves like that?

"That's sick and I don't mean in a 'that's cool' sick." Mikey stuck his tongue out.

I put the paper down. "Let's move onto something else." It was freaking me out.

Everyone took a sheet or packet of papers and started looking through them. Most of the papers just said he was a lunatic, I agreed with them too.

"Here's something about the utroms and his membership." Raph read over a sentence or two and spoke. "It's a resignation form! There's a note on top..." He read out loud what the note said. "'Guardian Jackson, the council has informed the utroms of your betrayal. This is not acceptable, and you will be removed from you're role as a guardian and you're memory of the utroms and your service will be destroyed. We are giving you a chance to resign peacefully. If you refuse to resign, we will have to remove you by force.'" Raph looked up. "We all know he didn't resign with the act he played out just a few hours ago."

"Wait, so he joined the utroms after his time with Bishop?" I asked searching through other documents."

"It seems like it. Maybe Bishop used Phil as a spy. He could've been brain washed." Mikey shrugged.

"That is the stu-"

"That could be it." I interrupted Vern.

"What?" Vern and Raph asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, who knows exactly how Phil ended up as Bishop's prisoner, and who knows if he was really a prisoner. If Phil was brainwashed it would make it easier for Bishop to boss Phil around without a fight." I frowned a little; feeling bad for Phil now.

"That still doesn't explain how he got there. He couldn't have went to TCRI knock on the door and ask for an application. This is a secret alien species we're talking about here." Leo added.

"Is there anything on his childhood? A birth certificate? Anything?" April asked.

Don shook his head. "Negative."

April sighed. "I don't see a reason to inspect this so much. I mean the guy's dead."

"You could never be too careful," I remembered how many times the turtles thought the Shredder was dead and he attacked the turtles, "but we can take a break on it. So why were you two down here when we came back?"

"Well, we always did movie night once a week with the guys and it felt wrong not watching one every week. So, Vern and I would come down here and watch a movie as if you guys never left." April frowned, but quickly smiled again. "How did the guys end up in your dimension anyway?"

How did they end up in my dimension? I looked at Donnie for an answer, but received a shrugged. "No clue. I was just hanging out with a friend and we found them hiding in my basement." I turned to Leo. "How long were you guys hiding down there anyway?"

"About a week. We were transported a few months after defeating the Shredder." Leo answered.

"A week?!" My eyes widened soo much I think they almost fell out of my head.

"You're nephew was the one who snuck food down to us." Mikey smiled thinking about my nephew, Jack.

"I'm surprised he didn't go tell anyone bout us." Raph rolled his shoulders and shifted in his seat.

"If you don't mind me asking," April blushed, "How old are you?"

"A year younger than Leo, twenty." I answered. "I'll be twenty-one in two months."

"And the kids?" Vern asked.

"They'll be four in a few days." I snuck a look at Leo's door before returning my attention back to the conversation. "Speaking of their birthday, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have a party for them just the seven of us. It'll be fun!" April squealed, excited in planning the party. "Oh and what about the wedding, is there a set day or location?"

We shook our heads.

"Do you have anything planned?" She laughed shook her head.

"Nope we were too busy fighting for our lives." I smiled, but giggled after as April made a face about forgetting why we weren't here.

"Oh yeah, forgot." She shrugged.

"Uh, if I may point something out," Vern put his hand out, "how are you two going to actually get married without a priest or someone to marry you two?"

"He's got a point. Unless somehow we can change into humans and organize everything." Mike agreed.

'Momma!'

I jumped when I heard Yashuo scream in my mind, then I heard Kiyomi screaming from the bedroom. I got up and ran to the room with Leo right behind me. I flung the door open and found Yoshi and Yashuo trying to wake up their screaming sister. Leo went to her and the boys moved away so Leo had room. Donnie came in next and waited as Leo stared at his daughter's closed eyes. Her screams quieted to whimpers as Leo picked her up and held her.

"Don?" I asked my voice was shaky because of the minor heart attack I had. His eyes were observing Kiyomi's form before his expression turned sorrowful.

"It's night tremors." He turned back to Kiyo then the boys who were staring at Donnie waiting for an explanation. "All the bad things that happened is effecting her." He put his hand on Leo's shoulder then he glanced at me. We were going to have to have a talk later. Don left the room so Leo and I could get the kids settled again.

I walked in and Leo handed me my daughter and I held her tight. I made myself feel calm and relaxed so I didn't scare her. Ya-ya tapped my shell gaining my attention.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"We want to sleep with you and daddy tonight." He begged.

I needed to talk to Don, but after I wouldn't mind. I liked having them close by anyway. I nodded.

"I just have to talk to Uncle Donnie." I glanced at Leo and still spoke to Yashuo. "Daddy will get you three back in bed while I'm gone."

"Okay mommy." Ya-ya crawled back under the blankets.

I kissed him and Yoshi good-night before saying good-night to Kiyomi. I whispered to Leo. "I'll be back." I passed Kiyo to Leo before heading out to the kitchen. Donnie was filling April and Vern in and I motioned him toward the lab.

"Is she getting this from Phil dying?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't know exactly.

"It's possible. She's young, and a little too young to be fighting people who are trying to kill her." He shook his head. "She's going to be a little distant the next few days. Kiyomi's going to need all of us, especially you, to help her through this. Hopefully, she doesn't know this, but she killed Phil. She was scared and angry that he hurt you and Yoshi, making her fire power lash out. Kiyo couldn't control it and she didn't want to. She doesn't understand the damage her power can do. Out of the three of them, Kiyomi will need the most attention when it comes to 'powers' training." Donnie explained.

"I'll do whatever I can." I hugged him. "Thank you Donnie, for everything."

He chuckled. "Don't mention it, Imōto."

I smiled. "Sister? I haven't even married Leo yet."

Don grinned and rolled his eyes. "We would've called you Imōto even if you didn't marry my brother."

Wow, I felt honored. They counted me as a part of the family even without having to marry one of them. That's not the reason I was marrying Leo, but it felt nice that they thought of me that way.

"Hey Alexa, Donnie, Vern and I are leaving! We'll be back down in the morning!" April yelled.

"Alrighty, see you later, guys!" I called back. "Night Donnie." I was heading back towards Leo's room when Raph stopped me. He looked like he saw a bug. "You okay?"

"Is Kiyo alright?" He asked.

I sighed. They were close I should've guessed how worried Raph would've been. "She's fine. Don thinks its night tremors from the battle. He said she's really going to need all of us."

"We shouldn't have brought them." He got angry.

"Raphael, there was no way we could take them." I tried to convince him, but he wound up leaving to go topside. "Night Raph." I mumbled after him and let him sort through the conflict he was feeling. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him before going to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone has a great holiday! I wrote up this chapter yesterday, but I wanted to give you all something to read today. So here you go. Sorry it's a little slow and short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Kiyomi was quiet for the rest of the night, thank god. I glanced up and saw Leo watching me. I laughed quietly at how far he was because the kids were in-between us. Kiyomi was snuggled against me then it was Yashuo in the middle and Yoshi snoring next to Leo. Someone was up already walking around the lair. Leo and I just watched each other, and not in a creepy stalker way, but in a lovey dovey way. I wish I could talk to him like how Yo-yo talked to me, it would definitely come in handy right now.

"Morning." He whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Morning." I smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"5." He stealthily moved his arm from under Yoshi's head and rested his own head on his hand.

Leo usually starts his morning meditation around this time. "You going to meditate soon?"

"After the kids wake up. I want to talk to you after breakfast." He reached over and took my hand giving it a squeeze.

"About anything specific?" I was still shaking off my sleepiness.

"Mostly about with everything that's happened. I want to make sure you're okay."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine, Leo." I smiled quickly. "I love that you care so much, but you have to trust me when I say I'm okay." A pang of guilt hit me, I felt I was lying to him. I was worried, worried about the kids and how this battle has affected them. Kiyomi learned how dangerous her ability can be the hard way, and I feel as if it was my fault. If I left them with my parents then she would be her goofy hotheaded self. If I did leave them with my parents they could've been easily spotted.

"Then don't lie to me." He smirked knowing he caught me.

"It's nothing I can't bear, Leo." Kiyomi squirmed, and I lowered my voice. "We'll talk later."

"Okay."

A little while later, Yoshi started to wake up and turned wrapping his arm around Ya-ya. Ya-ya made a grumpy face and shoved Yoshi away. So Yoshi sat up looked from me to Leo before smiling and climbed over Yashuo and Kiyomi to lay next to me. That involved pushing Kiyomi out of her spot and disrupting her sleep. She let out a very tired sounding 'hey' before pouting and started to try and wake herself up.

"Morning, Yoshi." I kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, Momma." He yawned loudly before sitting cross-legged staring at the door.

When Ya-ya wakes up he grabs onto the closest person in the room, usually it would be one of his siblings. Then whoever it was, Yoshi or Kiyomi, would run to me to Leo and one of us would have to get Ya-ya. So that is exactly what he was doing now, clinging onto Leo. I smiled as he picked up Yashuo and carried him to the living room. Yoshi got up and followed Leo and I held Kiyomi and joined Leo. It's weird to have to hold Kiyomi because she would be like Yoshi playing around. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night no matter what we did. When she did finally go to sleep one of her brothers would hit her and wake her up. She wouldn't cry or anything, but she'd get grumpy and pout. I sat down and waited for her to push me away and run off, but Yashuo was the one to wake up and tackle his brother. This freaked me out, Kiyo fell back to sleep and was snoring softly on my chest. She was still sleeping when Raph got up, and that's late! Raphael is always the last one to get up. When he walked past me he gave me the crazy look.

"She's still sleeping?" He asked sitting next to me, taking Leo's spot. Leo was in the kitchen feeding the kids.

"Ya, she's been out all morning. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I rested my head on the wall and looked at him as Yoshi came running out of the kitchen.

"Here I'll take her, Fearless has to talk to you." He reached for Kiyo and I past her to him.

"Thanks." I got up and went to the dojo. Leo was standing in the middle of the dojo. "Hey."

He turned around. "Hey."

We both sat down in lotus.

"I'm scared." I spit out. I scooched closer to Leo. "Kiyomi's never slept this long before and what Donnie said. Leo, she's so young and now we have to explain to her that her talent can kill everyone around her. I didn't want her to have to deal with this, at least not now." Leo just came over and wrapped his arms around me waiting for me to continue. "I feel like I could've stopped it from happening. I could've helped her before she needed the help, you know what I'm saying."

"I know. We'll have to help her now to get through this. She's counting on us to pull her out of this hole. I don't like her having to fight like this, but she has to." He put his chin on my head.

"What if I mess up?"

"There's no way that's going to happen. You're an amazing mother and I love you." He kissed my head.

"I love you too." I looked up and kissed him. Leo was the best, did I mention that already? If I didn't, he's amazing. Leo's so kind, understanding, strong, protective, and perfect. We ended the kiss as April came into the lair.

"Hey Alexa where are you?" She yelled.

"Dojo!" I yelled back.

She came in and pulled me to my feet. "You, me, today, my house. You need a day off."

"Uh, and do what? In case you forgot, I can't run around New York City sightseeing and shopping."

"Duh, I want to get to know you better and what you told me last night, your life has been non-stop action."

"I'd love to, but I can't leave the kids." I motioned to the doorway. Kiyomi was still sleeping on Raph's plastron. I frowned. "Anyway, Kiyomi's going through something I need to help her with."

"Then take her with us." April gave me a big smile.

"Raph won't mind keeping an eye on Kiyo. You should go, it'll help you relax a little." Leo said.

"I need to relax, Mr. Serious Shell." I imitated him and stuck my tongue out.

He laughed. "Yes, all superheroes need a break sometimes."

"Oh so now I'm tense and a superhero." I laughed.

"Yup and one that is going over to April's apartment to have a 'mom's day off.'" He guided me out of the lair followed by April. I said good-bye to the kids quick before leaving. I had to relax, yeah, sure. I was just a mother worried for her daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I didn't update. Xp I got soooooo busy. So here's the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

Chapter 33

I was really nervous going up to April's place since it was light out. What if someone saw me? I never got to ask her about Foot activity or any traces of the Shredder. This is why I wouldn't be a good leader. I never ask the right questions or think through plans well enough. I'll just ask her when we get to her place.

"I pulled the car into the alley. The windows are tinted pretty dark so I would be able to drive the guys around. Don, did it for me before you guys left." She frowned.

I put my hand on her shoulder just before we went up the ladder. I gave her an encouraging smile. I wasn't a big fan of her in the movie because all she did was yell someone's name and breathe dramatically. She smiled back and went up the ladder, then she checked if it was safe to come out of the sewers. When it was I climbed out and got into the car.

"So did Bernadette rehire you?" I asked as she drove off.

"No, but I got a new job at another news station. The pays pretty good and I'm in a better position than at channel 6."

"And Vern? Is he where you are?" I asked and quickly added. "I mean, in the movie he has a major crush on you. So I was wondering if he wanted to work with you. You two are a great team."

"Yeah, he works with me." Her smile grew. Then I remembered when the portal opened right in front of the couch they were on, they were holding each other. "We're going out." She looked over at me before turning her attention to the road.

That got my attention. I shifted to look at her. "For how long!?"

"It'll be four years tomorrow, actually."

"Oh my god April! That's awesome! He seemed like a really nice guy in the movie."

"Yeah, it took me a little while to notice him, as bad as that sounds." She shook her head. "Vern was there for me when the guys disappeared."

"You did a lot for them; including keeping their existence a secret. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Hey no problem. I love the guys. I just hope Mikey's gotten over me." We laughed.

"A few things he said in the movie I'm really hoping he didn't say." I laughed and settled back into the chair.

"Like what?"

"Like, 'she's so hot I can feel my shell tightening.'" I slid my hand down my face and April pulled into the alley next to her apartment.

"Well, he did say that, but I was too in shock to notice what he said."

We got out of the car and went into her apartment through the fire escape. Her apartment was neat and simple. It has a small living room with two tan suede couches and an old looking TV. The kitchen has basic appliances and to the right of the kitchen are stairs to the next floor where possibly there were bedrooms.

"Your apartment's nice." I sat on one of the couches and she joined me.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's something." She shrugged.

"So where's Vern?"

"Working. He still is a cameraman, and he has to get some groceries too." She crossed her legs underneath her. "SO….you and Leo."

"Me and Leo…."

"When did you two start going out or did you two just get together because of the kids?" She asked.

"Well, I always had a crush on Leo, even before I met them. I don't know if he knew I liked him, but when Bishop gave me this injection, where I basically experience reality from two different viewpoints, Leo was with me the whole time." I fiddled with my fingers. "When Bishop captured us and finally allowed us to be off chains and able to touch each other, Leo and I had our first kiss. I know, not the greatest place, but I was just so happy to be able to be near him."

"I think it's sweet." April grinned.

"Thanks."

"How old were you two when you had the triplets?" April asked talking my hand.

"I was sixteen and Leo was seventeen."

"That was about a year when they disappeared." April added.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've given the kids a better start."

"What do you mean?" April scooted closer to me.

"Ever since they were born there was always fighting going on with Bishop, the Shredder, and Dr. Jackson. I knew from the start that things we going to get interesting, but I don't know." I pulled my hand from hers to shove them to my face. "Everyone keeps saying that I've done the best I could." I looked at her. "What if I could've done better?"

"You couldn't have, trust me. All of the teens I know of with kids would've have been able to what you did?"

"Thanks, April." We sat in silence for a while.

"So if you want Vern and I can help plan the kids' birthday party."

"That'll be great. There's so much to do, and I'm a little restricted." I motioned at myself.

"I'm surprised Don hasn't figured out a way to create like a super high-tech disguise."

"I know, right?" I perked up a bit. "He had a lot going on, too. Give him a little time and maybe with some persuasion," I bumped April with my elbow, "he'll figure out something."

"I could always ask Mikey to bring the idea up to him. That'll get him to make something." April laughed.

"Mike's annoyance is merciless. He'll never stop! I can't do that to poor Donnie." I giggled.

"True."

There was a knock at the fire escape and Don came into the living room.

"Hey what's up Don?" April asked.

"I just finished Alexa's Shell Cell. Leo wanted to get it to her as soon as I finished it." He handed me the phone.

"Thanks Don." I took a quick look at the phone. "Oh how's Kiyomi? Did she wake up?"

"Yeah she's up." He said then quickly looked away. Don was terrible at lying.

"Donatello."

"She's awake, but she's moping around. Mostly she sat in the corner and snapped at anyone who came near her. She even told Raph to go away."

"I should go back." I started to get up, but Don made me sit back down.

"I'll try and get her here. Being out of the lair might help." He started out of the fire escape. "I'll call you if I need help."

"Thanks Donnie." I called. "I hope it's okay that she comes over."

"Its fine, maybe we can cheer her up." April got up. "Be right back." She went up the stairs as I waited for Kiyomi and Don or April to come back. I wonder if Don heard us talking about that new invention. I'll have to tease him later about it.

"I have some games we can play with Kiyomi when she gets here." April came down with an armful of games like twister, candy land, and chutes and ladders. "You think she'll like these games?"

"She'll love them." I helped her with the boxes. Donnie came back in the apartment with Kiyomi trailing behind him. She had her pouty face on and went to go into the corner, but I scooped her up. She tried to squirm out of my arms, but soon gave up.

"Good luck." Donnie left us again.

"Momma let go." Kiyo whined.

"Nope. You are playing a game." I put her down and she crossed her arms. It took a while, but April and I got her to pick a game. Kiyomi, like me, chose twister because it's her favorite game. She stopped the pouting and got to practice her lefts and rights until she fell asleep. After April drove us home and I put Kiyomi to bed with her brothers. Leo set up a bed in the spare room so I went in and crawled into bed next to him.

"How was your day off?" Leo wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Something that both Kiyomi and I needed." I let my eyes shut.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He started drifting off too. I wonder what Donnie had him do today. I'll ask him tomorrow. I yawned and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When I woke Leo was already up and in the dojo, so I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes to wear, and shuffled to the shower. I turned the water on and let the water wake me up. I usually don't take showers in the morning because I never had the time. These last few years being with the turtles, I found more time and was liking waking up to a nice hot shower. I closed my eyes and drifted off, but was snapped out of my daze by a knock at the door. I was done so I turned the water off, and got out to grab a towel.

"Yeah?" I called while drying myself.

"Hurry up! Don's got a surprise in his lab, and he won't let me see it until everyone is there!" Mike yelled back.

I giggled. I wonder if Mikey will ever TRULY grow up. I hope not, we needed the knucklehead how he was. "Alright I'll be out in a minute."

I heard him cheer and I continued to dry my hair. I wonder what Don had fixed up in the two days we got back. I braided my now damp hair, put on my custom shirt and a pair of shorts, and threw my towel in the hamper before heading to the lab. Mikey saw me and dragged me the rest of the way to the lab. There was something big covered in a sheet and Don and Yoshi were standing in front of it glaring at Mikey.

"Alright. Since everyone is here now, I'd like to present to you," He pulled the sheet off, "our new transporter." Everyone marveled at his work. "We'll be able to have the kids' party and possibly Leo and Alexa's wedding at her house."

"I'd be able to go home and see my friends and family, now?" I asked him.

"Yup, and," He picked up a suitcase, "this is your family's transporter, so they can come here whenever they want."

I ran to him and hugged him. "Donnie, you're the best!" I let go and looked back at the transporter.

"So if everyone's ready we can test this out." He scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, you didn't test this thing yet?" Leo shouted.

"No, but the other one I built worked." He picked up the blueprints and waved them in Leo's face. "I used THESE blueprints." He started a 'stare-down' with his brother. Neither of them were going to back down so I went between them.

"Leo, he's done this before and it worked." I turned to Donatello. "Ready to go?"

He just nodded his head and started up the transporter. We walked through one by one and ended up at the front door. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called inside and Raph shut the door. The kids ran upstairs to my room while Leo and I looked for my parents. The others made themselves at home and Donnie started assembling the transporter for my friends and family. Max, my dog, pranced inside and went up to Mikey. Mike went down to the dog's height and scratched behind Max's ears.

"Alexa?" I heard Taylor come out of her room and came downstairs. She ran into me and hugged me. Oh yeah, I forgot, she didn't see me the last time I was here.

"Yeah, uh it's me. Is mom and Jim home?" I patted her back, we weren't ever really close.

"Mom went grocery shopping and Jim had to run an errand." She was staring.

"Okay, um we just came over so Don can set up a transporter. It'll make it more convenient for you all too still see me."

"So you're not staying?" She asked giving me the pouty face.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I have a family to look after, but I have to ask you a BIG favor."

She gave me a terrified stare. "What?"

"I'm getting married and I wanted to know if you can make my dress and the guys' suits."

"Whoa, when did you two agree on us wearing those monkey suits?" Raph came over from the living room.

"Since Leo proposed to me." I smiled and patted his arm. He groaned and walked back to the couch and flopped back down on it. I knew Taylor was probably going to say 'no' so I'm going to have to bribe her. "You can use your wedding dress design."

She chuckled. "Which one?"

"You'll have to show me one day. I'll invite April to come here and Kristen and Sarah and we'll pick out something. Anyway you could use some practice." I heard a crash upstairs. Leo got up first.

"I'll go check on them." He kissed my cheek and went up.

"So have you found your Prince Charming yet?" She used to always bug me about guys and dating. She blushed. Uh oh.

"His name's Adam and he's cute and sweet. He and I had the same class together back in high school." She gleamed.

"How long has it been?"

"We've been going out for about a year." Wow, a record for her.

"Nice." I smiled as Mikey sat next to her and put on his best 'teenage girl crushing over a guy' impression.

"OMG, is he like the captain of the football team? Is he strong? Oh, is he the mysterious type? Is he…Ow!" Mikey said in his 'girly voice', but was cut short from Raph throwing a shoe at him.

"Can it, Mikey." He growled.

Taylor and I laughed at Mikey as he grumbled and made his way to the refrigerator. The knucklehead already forgot that Taylor just said my mom went grocery shopping; meaning there's no food. Leo walked toward the other side of the living room with Kiyomi trailing behind him and a small chair in his other hand. Her arms were crossed and she had her famous pouty face on as she followed Leo. He put the chair down facing the wall and told her to sit.

"Ten minutes in time- out. Think about what you did, and be ready to tell me what you did and why it was bad." Leo came back over towards Taylor and me and sat down. "She's having a problem sharing."

"Ah," I nodded, something else she's having trouble with.

"You're a mom?!" Taylor smiled.

"Yes, Taylor." It was kind of amusing how surprised she was.

"How many do you have?"

Oh great here we go. She's just as bad as Mikey with the twenty question.

"Three."

"What are their names?"

"Yoshi, Kiyomi, and Yashuo." She made a face. "What?"

"Nothing they're just weird names. How old are they?"

"They're going to be four in two days."

"Triplets?"

"Yes."

"And you weren't married?"

"No." I explained to her what happened. (It was starting to get annoying having to retype it over and over.)

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so any other questions?"

"Are you planning on having any more?" She pointed at me and Leo.

I looked at him and he shrugged. "Um, we never really thought about it." I looked back at Taylor. "I mean, I wouldn't be against having another."

"We'll have to talk about it." Leo put his hand on my knee.

Taylor leaned forward and whispered to me. "I don't think he'll be against it either."

I hit her over the head, kind of like Raph when he hits Mikey.

"Ow!" She grabbed her head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I leaned back in my chair and Raph laughed.

Ya-ya and Yoshi came down the stairs and ran to me.

"Momma can we go downstairs and play?" Ya-ya asked.

"Ya momma, can we?" Yoshi added.

"Sure," They headed for the basement stairs, "just stay away from the back room. There's nothing fun back there."

It was our storage room. There were antiques from World War II, and swords so I really don't want them messing with Jim's stuff. Anyway, there was plenty of toys to play with and the chalkboard had plenty of chalk they can use.

"When are your parents getting back?" Don asked as we packed his tools up and got some water.

"Mom should be back any minute, and Jim won't be back until later tonight." She answered him.

It was weird seeing her talk to them, since she kind of despised them when they were just fictional characters. Just then I heard a car drive down the driveway and Raph bolted to the window to stealthily see who was coming.

"Just your mom." He sat back down.

Mikey ran out of the house and shut the door behind him. I giggled and got up to help, but Mikey was already inside with seven bags in his arms. He put his load down before running out for the rest so I started putting them away. My mom came in after Mikey zipped in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wow, I love you too, mom." I laughed.

"I'm just teasing you." She elbowed me and helped put away the groceries and said hi to the guys. "So I'm guessing everything went well."

"We're all still alive, so yeah, everything went well." I shrugged.

"Well that's good." She said a little awkwardly.

"Yup. So, Donnie made a transporter." I watched her put some pasta in the cabinet. "You can come and see me whenever you like, and I can do the same."

"Great then you and Leo can have your wedding here." She smiled.

Honestly, I think someone planned the wedding for us. What, its three people now who suggested that? However, one problem still has to be resolved.

"Who, that we trust, can marry us?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, um, we'll figure it out." She put her hand on mine.

"I have an experiment that I'm working on, and it will allow us to go somewhere official for you two to get married." Donnie came over to us.

"How?" I asked.

"It's in my lab." He pointed at the now assembled transporter. "I only have blueprints and the start of one of them, but if I can get this to work, we won't have to hide anymore."

**Any tips?**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Everyone, minus Taylor and the kids, crowned into Don's lab. Donnie scrambled for his invention and came back to his audience and pushed up his glasses. Raph crossed his arms, Mikey was up front, Leo was smiling at Mikey's behavior, and mom was completely lost. Donnie revealed two metal bracelets.

"These bracelets are designed to basically project an image of a human, to make things sound simple. We can wear clothes and WE ourselves wont even be aware of our shells; because we will see what the humans see. If I put these on," He put the bracelets on, "and press these buttons," He pressed the red buttons on them. Right before our eyes, Don looked human! He looked kind of like the guy how plays him in the movie. "And now I LOOK human." He walked towards us and put his arm out. "Here touch my skin." Mikey reached out and poked him.

"You feel the same, bro." Mikey stared at him confused.

"Exactly. I'm still working on these, but for now we can walk with the humans. Just don't let them touch you." He turned the bracelets off and returned to his reptilian form.

"Two questions." I stepped forward.

"Go ahead." Donnie started putting the bracelets away.

"One: Are we able to pick how we look? Two: Will these work on the kids?" I asked.

"Yes and yes. I have a file downloaded into my bracelet, so it projected who I pick. You can start off with someone then start tweaking it. Like, I used the actor, Jeremy Howard, and changed the eye color to match mine. I'm working on designing these bracelets to be able to temporarily change our genetic structure."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Mom asked.

"Yes and that is why no one will be testing them out. I will be studying its effects to small samples of blood. The last test got pretty close."

"I want to make my human self!" Mikey yelled running towards Don's computer, but Don caught him by his shell.

"You have to wait Mikey. I need to take care of a few more things, then we can design yourself." Don rolled his eyes as Mikey pouted.

My mom patted his shell and guided him back to the portal. "Come on, Mikey. Let's go back and make some breakfast."

Typical Mikey, he perked up instantly and ran through the portal.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brigson." (No, that is not my last name. I'm not going to put anyone's real last names on here.) Donnie waved at my mom.

"Just call me 'mom', okay?" She smiled as he nodded and she went through the portal.

"So who wants to go first?" Donnie had a mischievous smile on. That sneaky turtle.

"I'll go, but I don't know where to start." Leo stepped towards Don's computer.

"I have the perfect person." I grinned and Donnie moved out of the way.

"Just type the name here," He pointed at the screen, "and it will automatically move the image to the editing stage."

This was awesome! I typed in Pete Ploszek. Two reasons why I chose him. One, he plays Leo in the movie, and two, he's hot. I adjusted the eyes color, but kept everything the same.

"I can make a sample for you guys and you can give the okay after." I told them and Raph and Leo headed back towards the portal.

"Are you just picking the people who play us in that movie?" Don shook his head amused when I just smiled and started Raph's.

Take a lucky guess at who he's gonna get…give up? Alan Ritchson. I adjusted the eye color again and moved onto Mikey's. I chose Noel Fisher. Again I changed the eye color and made him a tad taller. Then I got to the kids, this was going to be tough. I looked at Donnie how was already starting to work on the rest of the bracelets.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up from his project.

"I need some help looking for a starter for the kids."

He rolled over to me in his chair and started typing some stuff. "There. You can start with a blank person and add in all the extra details."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He went back to his project.

I put basic details like hair color, eye color, and height. Yoshi has his normal brown eyes and I added short black hair; he has his normal height. Kiyomi has brown curly hair and bright blue eyes; her height was the same. She's and inch shorter than Yoshi. Yashuo has brown hair and his eyes are blue with specks of brown in them; he is the shortest of the bunch. I opened the three models and turned the monitor to Donnie.

"What do ya think?" I made a dramatic motion towards the screen. He turned and adjusted his glasses.

He nodded. "Nice. I'm surprised you could get Ya-ya's eyes."

"I know right? He's got interesting eyes." I saved everything and got up. "We should go see if they're done with making breakfast."

"I'll get some later." His eyes were glued to his project.

I sighed. "Donnie, you need to eat. Your project will be here when you get back."

He looked at his project then back at me. "Fine, let's go."

I grabbed his arm and led him to the portal, just in case if he decided not to come. He laughed.

"I'm coming." He shook his head.

"I know I'm just making sure you don't get distracted." He would literally be halfway to the kitchen and make a b-line towards the lair's exit. He would find him fixing a security camera. Workaholic.

"I do not." He pouted.

"Uh huh." We walked through and I let him go.

"I'm free!" He yelled dramatically.

I stuck my tongue out at him. A stinkbug flew in front of my face and I almost screamed. I kept my eyes on it as it landed on a sleeping Raph.

"Don, Leo," I whispered and pointed at Raph. They both tried to hold back their laughs. Just like in the nickelodeon TV show, Raph hates bugs. Mikey turned from the stove.

"Why are you guys whispering?" He walked over and saw Raph and the stinkbug crawling on his forehead where his mask is. He laughed deviously. Oh no. He crouched next to Raph's ear. "Raph's there's a bug on your face!" He yelled.

Raph jumped and fell off the recliner. We all busted out laughing as he swung at the bug. He kept missing, so he pulled out his Sais and tried stabbing the bug. I fell to the floor from laughing so hard and he finally got it. Raph stomped to the back door and flicked the bug off his Sai. He came back in grumbling, 'I hate bugs'. This just made us all laugh harder.

"Please stop, I can't breathe!" Mikey rolled on the ground crying from laughing.

"Hey giggles, you left me to finish breakfast." Mom called back to him.

He shot up and quickly set the table. "Um, no, I, uh, I was just setting the table."

"Sure you were." She put the food over with Leo's help. "Mikey, why don't you go get Taylor and the kids."

"Yes, ma'am." He bolted down the stairs.

"Hey mom?" I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have the kids' birthday party here?" I asked as the kids made their way up. "Go get cleaned up." I motioned towards the bathroom seeing they had chalk all over them.

"I go first! I'm the oldest!" Yoshi yelled and pushed Kiyomi.

"Girls go first!" Kiyomi shoved him back.

I glanced at Leo and he gave me the 'it's your turn to deal with this' look. I slide my hand down my face. "Hold on a second." I told my mom as I walked to my kids. I crossed my arms and they stopped and stared. Yoshi had stopped mid-swing as he was about to push his sister again.

"Yoshi, you know the rule." I gave him the 'mom' glare.

He folded his hands in front of him and he stared at the ground. "Girls go first."

"Good. Now Kiyomi you go ahead and get cleaned up. Next will be Yashuo then you, Yoshi."

"But-"

"No buts. If you can be patient, then we have to practice." He stood behind Yashuo and pouted. I walked back to my mom. "Sorry about that. So can we?"

"Don't be sorry and yes you can have the party here." She smiled. I knew she would say yes. We always had parties here.

"Thank you so much! IS it okay if I bring April and Vern?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The girl Megan Fox plays and her sidekick." I said knowing she'd know. I was a little disappointed when they hired her to be April O'Neil. She doesn't even look close to any of the other versions and actresses of her.

"Oh yeah, sure." She sat down and the turtles sat as Taylor came down the stairs. Just like any other time, she sounded like an elephant coming down them. Taylor is really thin and somehow she made the most noise.

"You break the stairs coming down?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." She glared at me and sat down.

Kiyomi came and sat down in-between Raph and me. A few moments later, Yashuo came out and sat next to Leo. Finally, Yoshi hopped into the seat next to Donnie and Taylor. We started passing out food and the kids were helped, especially with the syrup. They were all pretty neat eaters, but Yashuo always made a mess. Small conversations were dragged out as we ate. We caught up and told stories, some good some bad. After we ate we cleaned up, let the kids play, and discussed their party. Mom was going to invite my stepbrother and stepsister and their kids, since they are close to my kids' age. She said she'd take care of the food and basically everything. We were going to have April take them to her apartment to distract them while we prepared for the party.

**Thank you SOOOO much TMNTFAN for the tips. BTW pretty much all of the credit goes to TMNT FAN with the bracelets; I just added some extra details. Anyway, yesterday there was a stinkbug in my house and it almost landed on me! So I ran away yelling 'I hate bugs!', and thought it would be the funniest thing in the world if it happened to Raph! Let me know how I did! **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next few days were hectic, April and I went up to get more groceries, the kids had training with Leo and school with Donnie, and we were getting things together for the party. It was hard keeping the party a secret from the kids, since Mikey was always trying to tell them! We finally got a chance to finalize the look of the human turtles, and they made a lot of changes. Raph made his, let's called them avatars, avatar have longer hair and made it black. He also added a few of the scars Raph has on his arms and face. I think I even caught him putting some ear piercings on too. Mikey added his signature freckles, and made his avatar's hair orange (A natural orange color). He tried to give himself wings too, but Don confiscated the controls from him. Donnie even added more details to his avatar, too. He made his hair brown and shoulder length and adjusted some facial details. It now only resembled Jeremy Howard. Leo made his avatar's hair longer and darker. He changed the eyes to match his better; like the shape of them. He added the scar that went across his eye, and made it thin so it wouldn't be too noticeable. Leo got it easy since Pete didn't voice Leo. So the others have to be careful if someone asks. Now guys were able to go on errands too, thanks to Donnie's invention, and help get what April and I missed. Mom and Sarah and Kristen would watched the kids and tell my stepbrother and stepsister about the party. I hope they could come it would be nice to have the kids interacting with others around their age. Right now the guys, Kristen, Sarah, Mom, and Jim were decorating the house with balloons and streamers. April took the kids for the day to go to the park near her apartment. Before the kids got their bracelets, Donnie explained to them about the 'don't let anyone touch you', so that turned into a giant game of tag. We were almost done and my stepsibling's were going to be here any minute. Mom put the finishing touches on and then we all marveled at our work.

It was still really weird seeing the guys in their human forms, but April and Kristen were excited about it. The first day we tried them out, they dragged the guys to go clothes shopping. Mikey loved it, but Raph was annoyed at it. I talked him into going. Their turtle clothes didn't fit them and I didn't want them running around naked, so they went. They only got an outfit or two each because none of us were planning on being in these human forms for more than a day. Kristen picked out the perfect outfit for Mikey, it is a Deadpool shirt and faded blue jeans. She brought him right to the super hero section and made him pick out a hero, luckily he loves heroes. Donnie has a purple V-neck and jeans. Raph got a red tank and jeans. Leo got a black t-shirt and jeans; the t-shirt has blue that outlines the collar and sleeves.

"Zack will be here in two minutes; Katelyn sent me a text." Mom put her phone down.

"Alright, and Heidi?" Zack's my stepbro and Heidi's my stepsis.

"She's always late." Mom rolled her eyes.

Then the door opened as my stepbrother arrived with three presents. He had two kids the last time I saw him, but now he has a third one in his arms. His oldest son, Jack, ran up and hugged me. Oops, please don't notice. He let go and smiled at me, his light brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He was three the last time I saw him.

"Jack, you got soo big! How old are you?" I asked smiling as his sister, Anna, walked over shyly. She was only a few months old, now she's five turning six.

"I'm seven, Alexa. Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I went on a little trip, Buddy. Sorry I was gone for so long." I rustled his short dirty blonde hair. Then I went down to Anna's height. She has the same eye color as her brother, but her hair is brown, long, and curly. "Hi sweetie, I bet you don't remember me." She shook her head. "That's okay. We can start over if you like." I kept a soft tone. It was always terrifying for me as a kid when that one relative you didn't know strangled you in a hug. Anna nodded. "Alright, my name's Alexa and I'm you're daddy's stepsister. What's your name?"

"Anna." She said quietly.

I put my hand out and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Anna." She has on a dress up princess outfit on. "I like your pretty dress. Are you a princess?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I bet you're a really nice princess."

She got all shy again, and blushed then went to Jack, who was studying the guys. I went over to Zack.

"Who's this cutie?" I went total baby voice now as my mom said hi to Jack and Anna.

"This is Ethan." He passed him to me and I started bouncing back and forth as he started the 'who are you, I'm scared face'.

"Hi Ethan." I whispered to him and he started to relax. I made faces at him and he laughed. After he got bored he reached for his dad; I handed him back.

"Where's dad?" Zack asked.

"Probably in the office," then I looked back and saw that Anna and Jack were off playing, "or with the kids."

"Heidi will be here soon." Mom said.

"Late again." Zack smirked.

"Yup."

"So who are they?" He pointed at the guys.

We came up with a story that the guys' parents are big ninja turtle fans and named them after the turtles. Hopefully he'll either buy it or laugh.

"This is Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo."

"Like the ninja turtles?" He gave me a weird look.

"Um, yeah, our parents are BIG ninja turtle fans." Leo stepped forward and stented his hand. "Leo for short."

"Yup our parents are pretty crazy." Mikey said.

Zack just mouth an 'okay then' and shook Leo's hand. "It's nice to meet you all." Then he faced me. "Who's the dad to you kids?"

"Leo." I took Leo's hand.

"When are they coming?" He asked.

"The kids should be here any minute now. A friend, May, is bringing them over." May is April and the portal was put in the barn. Vern, we changed to Mark. We gave them make-overs so Zack won't recognize them.

"Alright cool. Where should I put these?"

"Oh in the party room." (No lie, at my house we have a room that's never used until we have a party. Therefore, we call it the 'party room') I pointed at the room next to us.

"You mind holding Ethan, I'm going to go find Jack and Anna." Zack started passing Ethan to me.

"Sure." I took him and my mom was ordering the pizza.

"Thanks. Oh and I couldn't get him to talk a nap so if he starts to doze off let him." Zack put the presents down then ran off.

I sat down with Ethan and helped him stand so he can jump. Donnie stood in front of me with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat and tapped his foot.

"What?" I stuck my tongue out at Ethan and crossed my eyes. I received a very high-pitched laugh.

"No contacted remember?" He glared at me then Leo.

"Jack's a kid and Zack didn't seem to notice." My attention was still on Ethan. "I'll be careful Donnie." Ethan got fussy and I stood and he stared at the kitchen light as the fan spun. "Huh, you like lights." I watched him get lost in the fan and light. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"If our cover is blown, I'm blaming you." He pointed at me.

I shrugged. "I know Donnie." I walked towards the window and Ethan's eyes went out the window, desperately trying to look at everything. "There's a lot of stuff out there." I rocked and I whispered to him. His arm started to hang loosely against my shoulder.

"Probably too much stuff." Mikey laughed quietly. "The little guy's passed out."

"Too much adventure for one day." I felt him snuggle closer into the crook of my neck and yawn. I felt Leo staring at me. I smiled. I'd like to have another one. Maybe the pregnancy will be different now that I'm the same species.

"We'll talk about it." He smiled and chuckled.

Damn turtle can read minds now. I spotted Zack and pointed at Ethan. He nodded, knowing I was trying to say 'hey, I got him to sleep.' He came over.

"I'll take him back. Dad has a crib for him upstairs." He went to take Ethan, but Jack came running over and almost woke up Ethan.

"You have your hands full I'll bring him up." I started walking up and found the crib. I lowered Ethan carefully in the crib.

"You really want to have another one?" I heard Leo ask behind me.

I took his hand and walked him to my room then shut the door behind us. "Yeah, we can have a child on our own terms." He put my arms around his shoulders. "Besides, we have a honeymoon coming up." I smiled.

He returned the smile and chuckled. "Alright," He wrapped his arms around my waist. "We'll try for another."

I kissed him quick before pulling back. "I love you."

His eyes softened and he kissed me. "I love you, too."

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. There's two more family members you have to meet." I took his hand and led him downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my step-niece, Megan, came running to me.

"LEXI!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around me, again I held my breath.

"Hey Meg. I missed you so much." I hugged her back.

"Who's this?" She stepped back and looked at Leo.

"This is my fiancé, Leo." I told her.

She looked him over. "If you hurt Lexi, you're going to be sorry, Mister." She glared at him.

"Alright goofy, go on and play with your cousins." I pushed her towards them. "Sorry about her she came be a bit overprotective."

"Ya think?" He smirked.

I shoved him and saw that introductions were already being done. Donnie didn't shake Heidi's hand, but told her he was just getting over being sick. Lies, of course, but it's for protection. Heidi came up to Leo and offered her hand.

"You must be, Leonardo?"

Leo took her hand and shook it. "Please, call me, Leo."

"Okay, Leo, its nice meeting you." She joined the others then mom announced that the birthday kids were showing up.

We all hid and when they walked inside we shouted 'surprise' and introduced them to their uncle and aunt and cousins. They were a little shy at first, but pretty soon the six of them were chasing each other around. We already spoke to them about not using their powers or saying they're actually turtles when the used the bracelets. I talked to Donnie about the limited amount of time we could use them and they have a thirteen hour limit, then they had to be charge. Yes, they run on batteries. The adults, minus Mikey, were sitting at the table catching up. Kristen and Sarah finally made it and said happy birthday. The birthday party was running smoothly and the kids were having a blast. It took us fifteen minutes to get the kids to sit for cake, but when we did we started singing. Kiyomi, Ya-ya, and Yoshi blew their candles out at the same time. Mom got three cakes, one for each birthday child.

"What did you wish for?" Anna asked.

"Anna, they can't tell you." Jack told her.

Ya-ya popped into my head and I gave him a puzzled look.

'Our wish is to tell our family who we really are.'

**Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahahaha! I'll update soon I promise! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

'Yashuo, we can't do that.' I told him sadly.

'Why not?"

'Because we can't trust that they will understand.'

The others were receiving their cake, as me and Ya-ya talked.

'But, momma, they're family, and family is supposed to love each other no matter what.' He took his cake and ate a spoonful. 'If they do get freaked out, it won't be forever. Kiyo, Yoshi, and I are proud of what we are.'

'You really think they'll understand?' I asked him.

I felt stupid asking my five year old son, who just met the rest of his family, if our family will accept us. There Jim's kids and we knew them since, well, since Jim came into our lives. They supported Taylor and I and teased us like siblings usually do. So why was I so nervous for them to see the new real me? I don't know, but Ya-ya's right. We shouldn't have to lie to our family because family is our number one priority. I was the only one standing and I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention. Here goes nothing.

"Zack, Heidi, there's something you need to know." I spoke and Yashuo smiled.

"Lexa, what are you doing?" Don asked standing up slowly.

I received confused faces from Zack, Heidi, Don, and Raph. Leo looked at me and I saw the understanding and support in his eyes, he trusted my decision.

"I'm doing what we should've done before this party started." I told Don before returning my attention to my stepsiblings. "The guys aren't named after the ninja turtles,"

"What are you going to say they ARE them?" Heidi laughed.

I hesitated, but nodded. "And Yashuo, Kiyomi, Yoshi, and I are like them too."

"Lexi, you don't have a shell." Meg said.

"Yes, I do. Watch," I deactivated my bracelet and I returned to my turtle form. "These bracelets just disguise us." The kids quickly turned theirs of smiling. Slowly, the guys turned theirs off too. Jack jumped out of his chair and started cheering.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Zack asked his son.

"He helped keep them hidden when they first came here." I answered for him.

"And you didn't tell me?" He looked surprised.

"Because I promised not to."

Zack shook his head before smiling. Zack's wife, Katelyn, couldn't come because she had this teacher meeting. Heidi is a single mother, with the mentality of a twelve year old. She came up and poked me. Scratch that, two year old.

"Really? You're seriously going to stand there and poke me?" I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sorry." She backup and smiled.

"Anyway how did you get these devices?" Zack asked as I handed him mine so he could study it.

"It was pretty simple after you get the right numbers and material." Donnie started rambling other sciencey things and Zack would say something else smart. Raph covered his ears with his hands.

"Great now we have TWO Donnie's." He whined.

Leo came over and sat next to me. "Since when do you let anyone call you, Lexi?"

I've always hated it when people call me Lexi because it sounded so girly and a LOT of mean "popular" girls from my school were named that.

"Meg's always called me that, and when I told her not to it sounded weird. So she's the only one who can call me Lexi." I explained.

"Oh and this is Vern and April. I don't think I introduced you guys to them." I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. They shook hands.

"Daddy, mommy, can we open our presents?" Yoshi asked as he, his siblings, and cousins sat around him.

"Sure," I looked at Raph and Vern, "you two got the presents? I have to go find the camera."

"Got it." Jim walked in with Ethan in one arm and the camera in the other. Vern and Raph were carrying the presents to the triplets and the rest of us gathered around. I picked up a present and read the tag.

"Ok this is from Uncle Zack, Anna, Jack, Ethan, and Aunt Katelyn." Then I handed it to Kiyomi because it was her present then found her brothers' present from Zack.

They tore at the wrapping the wrapping. Kiyomi squealed when her present was revealed. It was a bright red plush dog. Yoshi and Yashuo got toy ninja weapons. Leo quickly confiscated them until after we could tell them the rules and so they'll open the rest of their presents.

"Thank you, Uncle Zack!" The trio literally tacked Zack.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

Heidi got them coloring books and April and Vern got them new plush turtles. The turtles had something extra on the turtles; sewn on ninja masks. The guys got them MORE toys! The kids were running around again and Zack and Donnie went to the lair. The two geniuses had an idea; most likely about the bracelets. I nudged my mom with my elbow.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" She nudged me back.

"My computer is still in my room, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool." I got up to get it. "Thanks."

I went up to my room, grabbed my computer, and went back downstairs. I got comfortable on the couch and logged into my computer than going onto fan fiction. Mikey sat next to me, and peaked at my computer.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm about to start reading a Fan fiction." I clicked on a random one and started reading it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's just fans writing stories about their favorite characters from movies, TV shows, or games." I leaned closer to the screen as I read. I always do that when I read Fan Fictions and something gets intense. Then Mikey grabbed my computer and ran. "Michelangelo, get back here!" I chased him outside towards the barn where the portal is. Raph stared at Mikey confused.

"Stop him!" I yelled.

My computer was taken from Mikey and Raph looked at the computer screen, his cheeks turned red and he shoved the computer into Mikey's hands before running into the house.

"Raph!" I threw my arms out and then let them hit my sides as I heard Mikey start laughing.

"He hooked up with Leo!" Mikey fell to the ground rolling.

Great. Why is it that the one story I never wanted the guys to read, was just shown to the main character of the story. Of course, it shows Raph's super soft and flirty side with the one brother he can't stand! I left Mikey with my computer and booked it for the house to fin Raph. Heidi and Meg were leaving so I said good-bye before returning to my search. I ran up the stairs, and found him face first on the floor of the guest room. Laughing will only make this situation worse, but he looked so funny laying on the floor.

"Raph?" I inched my way in.

"Go away." He growled.

"No." I crossed my arms and he shifted to look at me.

"Go away, Alexa!" He shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving until you get off the ground." I smirked.

He mumbled and got up still facing away from me. Oh my god, he's so embarrassed! I chuckled and tried to walk in front of him, but we started doing circles. I stopped and blew a stray hair out of my face.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Raph spun around and exploded. "Not that bad! W-w-why do our FANS write that stuff about us!?" His hands were in front of him shaking.

I couldn't help, but laugh at how he was acting, but quickly covered it with a cough. "The reason why they write that stuff….I don't know the exact reason, but for the ones how read it like to see how you guys will handle it. Like there are a lot about you being… well let's say the opposite of you. Some of them are pretty out there and uh descriptive. These just make you guys seem real. In the movies, you guys win ALL of the battles with little to no effect to you. It's like you guys are invincible or something." I took his wrists to steady them. Again, I had to suppress the urge to laugh. "In the Fan Fictions, writers are able to show your flaws that make you four different from each other, but the same to the humans. I started writing one because it helped calm me down. Plus, when you get reviews, it's the best feeling in the world knowing you're making someone's day." Then the greatest idea hit me. "You should write your own! It doesn't have to be a story or anything it can be like a journal of all your adventures and the dumb things that happen at home! Oh my god that would be awesome!" I started pulling him. "I'll keep it from the guys. This is so exciting!" I heard him groan as I dragged him towards the couch in the spare room. "Wait here." I ran down my stairs and found my laptop with Mikey at the kitchen table. I hit him over the head and grabbed my computer. "Idiot." Raph wasn't here to hit him for embarrassing one of us so I stepped in.

"Hey!" He whined as Jack dragged him away.

I went back to Raph and sat next to him. I logged out of my account and started to make Raph's. He wasn't into this, but he was going to write whether he likes it or not. I made his username 'Hamato Raphael' and surprisingly it worked then I let him put in a password. I shoved the computer into his lap and went to the door.

"Write." I pointed at him and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in an hour to see what you got." I shut the door and went to find Leo. I promised Raph I wouldn't tell anyone about him writing this, but Leo wouldn't say anything. I didn't find him in the family room or the basement so I went to check outside. I found his at the bottom of a dogpile of the kids.

"We got him!" Anna squealed.

"Oh no you don't," Leo slowly got up, "RAWRRR!" He yelled and I started laughing and found a seat next to Kristen and April.

"He's great with them." April said.

"Ya." I smiled.

"He's usually so composed, and to be honest he was a party-pooper."

Kristen and I laughed.

"Yeah, he can be pretty uptight it some movies." I said.

"You've been good for him." Kristen nudged me.

I smiled and watched Leo play with the kids. He did seem to be more relaxed lately. I walked up to him I still had to tell him about Raph writing. Leo stopped as I came over and smiled. The kids were still going at him. I saw Mikey walk out of the house. Payback, begins.

"Hey why don't you guys get Mikey now?" I pointed at Mike and they nodded before sprinting at him. He screamed as they tackled him. I took Leo's hand and we walked away from everyone. It was a nice day for a walk. "So, Mikey found a very uh graphic fan fiction and it involved you and Raph." He gave me a weird look. "Well Raph saw it and he got all moody. It made me think about how writing and reading them helped me when my temper got out of hand, and I set him up with an account. He's going to right a journal sort of thing. There aren't that many stories like that, but people will love it." I continued to explain it to Leo.

"Why didn't you just suggest to write in an actual paperback journal?" Leo asked as we stopped and sat under a tree.

"I thought it would be a cool story, and I want to read it." I laughed nervously.

He laughed. "Wow." He shook his head. "But if it's going to help him, then why not?"

"Exactly." I put my head on his shoulder. "Oh I should probably go see if he wrote anything."

Leo laughed again. "Alright, but if you find your computer broken; don't come crying to me." He got into lotus and started meditating.

I quickly got back to the house and peaked into the spare room. I heard him typing and a small smiled on his face. This was going to be great. I quietly went back down the stairs.

**I'm going to have a small passage for almost every chapter from Raph's journal. Tell me what you think. : ) Oh, and one last thing I'm working on another story, but I'm not sure if I should upload it while still working on this one. So if anyone wants me to upload it, I'll stop arguing with myself and post it x)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_March 3_

_Leo's fiancé told me I should start writing in a journal to, I don't know, sort out through the day. Yeah, Leo's getting married and he has three kids! It's nice having the kids running around the lair; it kind of brightens the mood. It's just crazy, that he's got his life going. I'm happy for him, but it makes me wonder if there's someone out there of me and Mike and Don. A friend of Alexa, Leo's fiancé, and I were getting close. Her name's Sarah, and she always understood everything about me. She knew how to help me control my anger when Leo got under my skin, but I haven't seen her in five years. My brothers and Alexa were captured and it took us those years to get the Shredder and Bishop off our shells. Now she's with someone else, and to be honest, it hurts. My heart aches when I see her knowing she's not with me. The anger that Sarah calmed comes back. It rushes through me because I couldn't do anything to keep her from leaving. I just have to face the truth, I'm a mutant and unless we find another mutant who isn't evil and mindless, I'm not going to find the one. The sooner I come to terms with this the sooner I can get past this._

I put down my computer, Raphael sounds so broken. The last few days, Sarah, Kristen, and Taylor were helping me with some wedding things, but I didn't know that was the reason why Raph disappears. I frowned and turned off the computer. Poor Raph. Leo walked into our room and sat next to me. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He uploaded another one?" Leo asked kidding the top of my head and wrapping his arm around me.

I nodded.

"I still can't believe he went through with it."

"I know, but he's struggling."

"I know you said you wouldn't tell me what he writes, but how you sound write now, you gotta tell me."

I sighed knowing he's write. If I wanted to help him through this, I was going to need Leo. "He's in love."

"With who?" He looked at me.

"Sarah. All of his posts are about her and how much she understands him. He REALLY likes her." I slid my hands down my face. "Here." I turned my computer and opened the post back up. As he read it his face fell. "That's how all of them are, but Sarah's with that Matt kid. She's really happy with him."

"Then we have to find him someone else." Leo smirked.

I looked over at him. "Oh no, what do you have planned?"

"Okay, so the DJ for the reception seems pretty cool for Raph." He started.

"Yeah and?"

"And…we have to give her our recommended songs. Remember?"

I leaned my head against the back of the bed. "Oh yeah." The DJ went to my school, that's why we picked her, but she is the complete opposite of Raph. She's almost exactly like Mikey, but with a quiet side. I got up and grabbed my bracelets. "When are we leaving?"

"In ten." He answered.

"Alright I gotta go get Mikey back for hanging a fake spider of my head when I fell asleep on the couch." I started leaving.

"Don't whine when he pranks you back." Leo called.

"Ya. Ya." I waved him off and went to Don's lab and went on the computer. I went into Mikey's avatar's file and started making some changes. I laughed. Oh, he is so gonna pay. I thought as I put neon pink earrings on him and changed his hair to rainbow and long. I saved the changes, turned off the computer, and tried to exit the lab as casually as possible.

"Hey Alexa, what were you doing in my lab?" Donnie walked towards me.

"Um, I was making a minor change to my avatar." I smiled and rushed towards the portal, but Mikey was in front of it hiding something behind his shell. I stopped and backed up slowly. "Hey Mikey. Whatcha got there?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh this," He pulled out his nun chuck, "just my chuck." He had a mischievous grin on and my eyes widened as a water balloon came flying towards me. Lucky for me, my reflexes were awesome. I was able to catch it and chuck it in his face and run through the portal.

"Is Leo coming?" Raph asked, sitting on the recliner in the living room.

"Ya, but if you see Mikey. Keep him away from me." I sat down at the table.

"Why?" He asked.

"I kind of stopped him from pranking me." I played with the end of my hair.

"You stupid?" He chuckled.

Everyone knew that if you got away from Mikey when he pranked you or you pranked him; he'll literally hunt you down and pull the biggest prank in the world.

"He started it." I pouted.

"With what? You two have been at each other for a week."

"I was mad that he stole my computer, and he need to pay." I crossed my arms and Raph shook his head smirking. "What?"

"You're such a baby."

"Am not."

"See?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, then Leo walked through the portal. I changed to my human form and so did Raph.

"What'd you do to Mike, he's got all of his prank gear spread out in the kitchen?" Leo pointed at the portal.

"Well I escaped being soaked by a water balloon." I answered.

"He's not gonna stop until he pranks you, you know that?"

"Ya I know. Are we leaving or what?" I got up and left. Shit, I was screwed. We piled into the car and drove to the DJ's, Samantha's, store in town. She owns a music shop and does the DJ stuff as a hobby. We pulled into the parking lot and went inside. There were only three or four other customers in here looking through CDs. Sam was behind the desk and waved when she saw me. Sam has light almost blonde shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes. She had a few bandages on her, and did she have a black eye?

"Hey how have you been?" She said timidly.

"Great, how's business been?" I smiled.

"It's not too bad other than getting robbed." She shrugged.

"What?! Sam, when did this happen?"

"Um, yesterday when I was closing up."

"Are you okay?" I asked taking her hands.

"Yeah, just scrapped up." She shrugged.

"Who robbed you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see them too well. They killed the power." She frowned.

I frowned and hugged her trying to cheer her up. She was all by herself here. She needed a bodyguard. Someone who wouldn't mind staying up late to bust some heads in.

"Raphael can stay and keep an eye on you while you work." I motioned towards Raph. Leo smirked at me and Raph gave me a very confused face.

"I don't want to be a hassle." She put her hands up.

"Sam, I am not letting you get beat up again." I smiled at her. "Besides, Raph loves beating up badies and protecting the innocent. He's kind of like a superhero." I saw Raph roll his eyes.

"You're a cop?" She asked him.

"Uh, sorta, more like a bodyguard." He stuttered.

"Oh cool, but I'd love to have some here." She smiled.

"Great, so here's our list for the wedding and he can start now." I pushed Leo towards the door. "See ya, Sammy!"

Quickly, Leo and I got in the car and drove away. Mission 'get Raph to fall in love with another girl' is a 'go'.

"He is soo gonna kill us." Leo laughed as we drove back to the house.

"I know." I giggled.

Leo pulled into the driveway and we walked into the house. I took my shoes off and sighed in relief. We had almost everything ready for the wedding. This was great! Mikey came out of the portal looking pissed, but I started laughing when I saw him in his human form!

"Alexa, you are SOO going to pay for this!" He yelled as his rainbow hair fell in his face.

I fell to the floor laughing as Mikey dragged me back to Don's lab to fix his avatar. After I was done Mikey disappeared to his room. Oh no, the prank war has started.

**Tell me how I did with Raph's fan fiction post. Oh, and I uploaded a new story called "Stronger", so check it out! It's about Casey having a niece who's secretly apart of the Foot clan. Does she really enjoy being a part of the Foot? You have to read it to find out. : )**


	39. Chapter 39

**Raphael's post aren't going to always be on his relationship, but each one will focus on something specific. Oh and I'm going to stop this after the wedding, and I'm probably going to write a continuation. The next one definitely won't go over 20 chapters. X)**

Chapter 39

_March 4_

_So Alexa decided to get me a job as a bodyguard for one of her friends. She's nice, but I know Alexa and Leo are up to no good. You would think that they'd be too busy to play 'let's tease Raphael', but no. Somehow, they had a lot of the wedding taken care of like where the wedding is, type of cake, decorations, guest list, and the dress. The thing that keeps changing is the date. For the location, Alexa didn't care where the wedding was so Leo picked in the backyard of her home; her parents didn't mind and it was convenient. The wedding cake was vanilla, I think. Mikey went with them so I don't know. Don was helping them with decorations and Alexa's mom was getting a guest list together. Taylor and April worked on the dress and rented out suits for my brothers and I. The kids were going to be in the wedding too. Like, Kiyomi was going to be the flower girl and needed a dress too, but she keeps running off when they need to size her. I'm always the one who has to hunt the squirt down and carry her to them. Kiyo would be mad at me during, but right after, she's back to normal and dragging me around. Most of the time though I'll bribe her with cookies or a piggy back ride. Works every time._

I smiled and turned my computer off. I'm going to have to talk to him about the cookie thing later, but for now I had to keep my guard up for Mikey. So far today, he's turned the hot water off while I was in the shower, he put hot sauce in my breakfast (I do NOT like hot sauce.), and hid my Kamas from me. These were just Mikey's 'warning pranks', the worse of it will come soon. I glanced around the kitchen of the lair. The kids were playing together and the guys were on patrol, so I was safe for now. I jumped when my phone started buzzing. I laughed at myself and answered it.

"Ya?"

'Alexa? Get the kids and you over to your mom's house and put the portal on lock down.' It was Mikey.

"What happened?"

'There's a lot of Foot Soldiers and we don't want to risk you guys getting hurt.'

"Alright I'm going. Be careful." I hung up the phone and went to the kids. "Everyone to grandma's house, now." I pointed at the portal.

"Is everything okay?" Ya-ya asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, Ya-ya. Daddy and your uncles thinks something's going on and wants us to be somewhere safe." I answered and led them to the portal.

"What kind of something?" Yoshi asked.

"Bad guys, something."

"Are they okay?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine."

We walked through and had them go play. Mom looked at me confused, but started to understand when I started to set the portal into 'lockdown' mode. After 'lockdown' was confirmed, I sat at the table and stared at my phone. I would get a text or a call from one of the guys telling me it's safe to open the portal again. This always made me nervous because there was always a chance the portal wouldn't open. Mom sat in front of me.

"They'll be okay." She patted my green hand.

"Ya I know, but it still makes me feel worried." I shrugged. "I'll call Kristen and we'll have a jam sesh."

"Good idea." Mom said and got up to get some chores done.

I called and she answered on the second ring.

'Hey Bucky!' She yelled into the phone.

"Hey Steve, I'm at my mom's house. You want to have a jam sesh?"

'Definitely! I'm bringing Sarah, okay?'

"Okay."

'Alrighty, bye!'

"Bye." I hung up and waited for them to get here. I sat at the table tracing the grooves and wood with my finger until I heard a car drive down the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Sarah and Kristen get out of Kristen's dark blue Nissan. They waved and Sarah dragged her guitar to the door.

"So the guys went on patrol?" Sarah asked.

"Ya." I answered, frowning a little.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"You know how I get when they go out." I waved her off. "I'll be fine."

Yoshi came up the stairs and ran to the girls when he saw them. He hugged them and smiled.

"Hey Yoshi." Sarah laughed.

"Are you going to play some music?" He asked them.

"Yup, maybe you can be our drummer?" Steve smiled at him as he jumped for joy and started playing 'air drums'.

We laughed at him and went downstairs with his siblings. Of course, Sarah kept hitting the walls with her guitar as we went around a corner. I shook my head, laughing. We sat in a circle and Sarah started playing and we'd request a song and she'd change her playing to match the song. Kiyomi and Yashuo loved it when we had our jam sessions. They'd dance around and sing while Yoshi sat in the center hitting the floor like it was a drum. We got through five songs before I went up to grab my shell cell. There was still nothing. Maybe it was something a little bigger, but NOT dangerous. I mentally hit myself. I'm an idiot. I rolled my eyes and went back down.

"When can we go home?" Kiyomi asked.

"After daddy or one of your uncles tell me we can." I answered and took my spot from before.

She pouted and I stuck my tongue out at her. This made Kiyo laugh and beg Sarah to play, wait for it…do you want to build a snowman. Sarah laughed and shrugged before playing. Yoshi wasn't a fan of Frozen and went to go play with something else until we were done.

"I can't believe I just played that." Sarah laughed.

"It doesn't get old." Kristen added. "'do you want to build a snowman?'"

I covered her mouth as she sang the rest. I quickly let go when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

'Hey you can reactivate the portal. We're back. Are you four okay?' Leo asked.

"Ya, we're great. You guys aren't too beat up right?"

'No, just a few scraps here and there.'

I crossed my arms while holding the phone "MY definition of a few scraps or YOURS?"

There was a pause. 'Uh….Ow! Donnie...um…mine." He said sounding defeated.

When Leo says his injuries are like paper cuts they're more like freaking stab wounds. I got up and told the others I had to go and for the kids to stay for a little longer.

"I'm on my way. Love you."

'Love you, Ow, too.'

I shook my head and reactivated the portal and went to Don's lab. Mikey was on the couch chuckling and Raph was by the lab doorway. Don was stitching Leo's arm up chuckling at him. He also had a dark bruise on his arm. I stood next to Raph.

"Alright, what'd he do?" I looked at Leo.

He turned red and looked at the ground.

"What'd you do?" I couldn't stop laughing at Leo's face.

"Come on, Fearless. Tell her what you did, oh stealthy one." Raph smirked.

Leo mumbled something that involved the word 'box'.

"What?" I walked closer.

"I walked into a mailbox, and fell into a pile of spare metal." He flinched as Donnie tugged on the needle.

I belted out laughing, but went over and hugged him as his face turned beat red. When I got control of my laughter I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

He just shook his head and smiled.

**Okay so next chapter I might have it in June when the wedding is closer because there's a LOT of chapter's here. xD Reviews are appreciated.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you antaurilover685 for the favorite!**

Chapter 40

_June 8_

_Everyone's going crazy with the wedding tomorrow. Leo is so stressed that he had Yashuo and Yoshi practicing how they were going to walk down the aisle. They wanted all three of the kids to be a part of the wedding so Kiyo is the flower girl and Yashuo and Yoshi are the ring bearers. Also Kristen got so fed up with Alexa and Mikey's prank war that they had to call a cease-fire, which took a week to happen. The dress is all made and Kristen, Sarah, Taylor, and Sam are the bridesmaids, and of course, they have blue dresses. Oh and Don finally figured out the bracelets so we don't have to worry about getting in contact with humans, which is a good thing because with Sam and I going out. The best part, though, she knows about me being a ninja turtle and accepted it. So with all of this craziness we haven't been able to go on patrol, which would've made me go crazy, but there's some action at Sam's shop and I get to handle it. _

_One last thing, Alexa I know you're reading these so I just wanted to say KNOCK IT OFF!_

I read Uncle Raphie's journal while I wrote in mine. He told me it would help with my temper, and I trust his opinion.

"Why don't you want mommy reading your journal?" I asked.

"Well, Kiyo, do you want anyone reading in your journal?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"That's why I don't want her reading mine." Uncle Raphie closed mommy's laptop and sighed.

I copied him and he laughed shaking his head.

"I TOLD YOU THIRTY TIMES, LEO! EVERYTHING IS READY!" Mommy yelled.

I jumped at how mommy raised her voice, but Uncle Raphie wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't be afraid of her, Kiyo. Your mom and dad are just nervous about tomorrow."

"Why are they nervous?" I asked him as I stared out his bedroom door.

"They just want everything to turn out okay. It's a lot harder to organize a wedding, especially in this family."

I giggled and grabbed his arm.

"KIYOMI!" Daddy yelled.

I jumped, but got up. Standing at the door I turned back to Uncle Raphie.

"Go on, Squirt." He smiled.

I sighed, smiled back, and walked to my father. Mommy and him were standing in the living room and my brothers were there too. I stepped forward and daddy motioned me to stand in front of him.

"Kiyomi, show daddy how you're going to walk down the aisle tomorrow." Mommy said.

'We've been doing this ALL day.'

Yashuo told me. I looked at mommy and nodded before starting. _Left. Together. Right. Together. _I kept repeating to myself until I was told to stop.

"See, she knows who to do this." Mommy motioned at me.

"Can we stop now?" Yoshi asked as he yawned.

Daddy and mommy looked over at Yoshi and sighed. "They're right, we're getting out of hand with this."

Mommy came over to us and hugged us. Then Daddy and Mommy went over to grandma's house to make sure everything was ready. My brothers dramatically fell on the floor. I laughed and went over to them.

"You are SOOOO lucky daddy thinks you got the whole walking down the aisle thing down." Yoshi stuck his tongue out.

I sat down next to them. "It's easy." I shrugged. "I can help you if you want."

"Thanks sis, but I don't want to move anymore." Yashuo whined.

"But we have training in a little." I pointed out as both of my brothers moaned. "Babies." Uncle Donnie came walking in with Uncle Zack.

"Hey!" Yoshi ran into me and started tackling me. I screamed and tried to kick him off.

"Yoshi get off!" We rolled into the couch and someone grabbed us; separating us. I struggled to get out of the grasp, but looked up to see my dad. He didn't look happy; I cringed.

Without taking his eyes off of me and Yoshi he spoke to Yashuo. "Yashuo, please go into the dojo and start stretching. I have to have a word with your brother and sister." He put us down as we walked to Ojīchan's room.

"Hai, Sensei." Yashuo responded and did as he was told.

Once the three of us were inside daddy shut the door. Yoshi and I knelt next to each other and daddy paced in front of us. My eyes followed him nervously. I hated getting these lectures, but I knew better than to argue with him. I wonder what we did.

"You two want to go topside one day on your own, as a team, am I correct?" Daddy spoke.

"Hai." We answered.

"How am I supposed to let you two go up without anyone to protect you when you're fighting each other?"

"But she called me a 'baby'!" Yoshi whined.

"Yoshi." Daddy snapped and Yoshi flinched. "When the humans see what you really are, they will call you worse things. I know its mean, but these last few days you two are always fighting. It is a long way until you will go on your own, but your Uncle Raph and I are similar to you two. We used to fight a lot and it got us into problems where I almost got your uncle in big trouble. Trouble where he wouldn't come back home. We had to learn the hard way to get along." He sighed. "While mommy and I are on our vacation, I want you two to get along." He looked a little sad, even nervous.

I tilted my head, but got up and hugged him. Yoshi followed and Daddy knelt down taking us in his arms. I played with his mask tails.

"We're sorry, daddy." I heard Yoshi say.

"Yeah, really sorry." I added.

"It's okay, little ones." Daddy let go and stood up. "Come on, it's time for training.

Silently, I sat on my bed as Leo went to go talk to Kiyo and Yoshi about fighting, again. I mentally went through my checklist for the wedding, and everything was done. Sarah, Kristen, and Sam were even coming over later to hang out and make sure I actually got some rest. After the wedding, Leo and I were flying to Japan to a, you can say, abandoned cabin near the water. There won't be a house near the cabin for miles, so we'll be able to keep our bracelets off for most of the time. The kids were staying here with the guys and mom offered to come check on them from time to time, too. Everything is taken care of, so why was I nervous? It's not like it's going to be 'my first time' or anything. Yeah, one night…we were talking and…..well…things happened. I fiddled with my fingers as someone knocked on my door. I glanced up and saw Sarah and Kristen with sleeping bags, smiling. Sarah pulled out a big bag from behind her.

"Okay…what's that?" I pointed at the bag.

"Oh you know, some Marvel movies, board games, and a whole bunch of makeup and different hair styling supplies." She smirked as I groaned.

"I said I didn't want to put on a lot of makeup." I whined and fell back onto the bed.

"To you a little mascara is too much makeup." Kristen hopped onto the bed next to me.

"And?" I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh.

"And it's your wedding day! You have to have some makeup to enhance your look." Sarah came onto my bed next.

I grabbed a pillow. "NNNOOOOOOOOO…." I whined. I really didn't like putting makeup on, and I never wore any.

"Oh come on." Kristen shook my shoulder.

I put the pillow down and sighed as she gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Fine."

They celebrated their small victory with a high-five.

"Anyway, where's Sam?" I shifted to my side. Lying flat on my shell has always been uncomfortable.

"She went to say hi to Raph." Kristen answered.

"Yup she's not coming out." I sat up and laughed. The two of them were inseparable, it was ADORABLE! Raph still has the temper, but the kids and Sam kind of mellowed him out a bit. Raph has also changed her a bit too, in a good way. She's more outspoken now. Before she's always been so shy and only spoke to customers, but now she can speak her mind about the guys plan during a battle. Sam's became the team's eyes and ears of the battle field. We didn't need Don to stay back anymore, and scan the area or analyze data in the middle of battle.

"She'll come out when she hears Captain America: the Winter Soldier playing." Kristen waved the DVD in front of my face smiling.

I smiled and grabbed the DVD before running into the living room. Mikey was about to turn on the TV when I jumped over the couch and hit him in the process.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry Mike." I scrambled to the DVD player and put the DVD in. I sat back on the couch with Mikey and Sarah and Kristen came over the couch landing on us. We all started laughing as Kristen shushed us as the movie started.

"'On your left!'" I heard Sam quote as she dove onto the couch.

The kids came in followed by Leo, and changed the movie since it was over. He put on Avengers and squeezed next to me and Mikey. We all wound up falling asleep there together. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Sorry looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggg and busy weekend. Please review. : )**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry this chapter took me FOREVER, but I wanted to make it perfect…Okay, it's not going to be perfect, but I tried. So since I haven't updated in FOREVER I made this one really really long. Anyway, I know I said this would be the wedding chapter, and it is, but only the beginning of the wedding ceremony could fit in this one. You'll see what this one is about. **

**Thank you Hiniko for the supporting! **

**Arigatō, ani- thank you, brother**

Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted, but I ignored it because today's the day. The 'best day of my life', which will have ton of flowers, loved ones and tears, the good tears of course.

I pulled myself off the couch and went to my room where Sarah, Sam, April, and Kristen were setting up their supplies to help me look nice. The guys were getting ready at Vern's apartment. The kids were at mom's house with Taylor changing into their wedding attire and helping set up. I walked into the room.

"Morning." I yawned.

Kristen walked up to me with a cup of coffee. "Here this might wake you up."

"Are you crazy? That's Donnie's coffee." I sat on the bed rubbing my eyes.

"It's from Don."

I looked at her suspiciously. She just laughed at me and made me take the cup. If she knew what happened to Mikey when he took Don's coffee she'd understand why I'm being cautious. Don kicked Mikey's shell in sparring, and threatened Mike's comic collection. Poor Mikey wouldn't go into the kitchen for almost a week.

"Ready to get started?" Sam asked as Sarah was getting everything set up to do my hair and makeup.

I took a breath as I got up and sat in front of them. "Yup."

I ran with my brothers to Vern's apartment so we could get ready. It was a cool morning and the breeze was helping Raph wake up. He was always the last one up, and right now, if he wasn't careful Raph could get severely injured. I made sure to stay close to him until he was fully aware of his surroundings.

When we got there and went inside our suits were hanging on his stairs case. Vern's place is a decent size, including a second floor. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen, Vern had to drop something off to the girls and want us to get ready. We grabbed them and headed upstairs to get changed. I turned to my human form and got changed. Raph was grumbling how annoying these 'monkey suits', as he calls them, were. I rolled my eyes, but was glad he was awake. After buttoning my white shirt I looked at my brothers. Each of them, including me, had a tie that corresponded to our ninja masks. Alexa didn't want to have them wear blue and white, which is the theme of the wedding, because she found it weird seeing us without our signature colors.

"Leo, you okay?" Donnie asked adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a little nervous, Don." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What for Leo? Everything's ready to go, and you don't have to worry about anything going wrong." Mikey put his bright orange tie on.

"Yeah, Fearless. If you're worried about Alexa changing her mind, she won't. She loves Leo. Alexa knows the costs for being a part of this family already. She ain't leaving. Anyway, even after all you two have been through together she didn't even show any interest in leaving. Lexa's great to you and you've been great to her and the kids." Raph told my making me and my two younger brothers stare at him in amazement.

"Arigatō, ani." I broke the silence.

"Just make sure you don't run into something." Raph punch my shoulder playfully.

I groaned. "I thought I told you never to bring that up again."

"Yeah, Raph, knock it off." Mikey shoved Raph then turned to me. "I moved all of the mailboxes as far away from the ceremony as I can."

The four of us laughed. Ever since I met Alexa, bad things happened yeah, but my brothers have been so much happier. She's helped us with the loss of Master Splinter without even realizing it; I didn't even realize it. She also helped with Raph's temper.

"I just wish that Splinter could've been here for this." I put my blue tie on and straightened it.

"He's always here with us, Leo." Don smiled.

"Hey guys!" Vern came upstairs.

"Hey Vern." I greeted him.

"What'd you have to drop off to the girls? It looked like they had everything yesterday." Don asked.

"Oh, uh, you know, um, some girl stuff." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Like what?" I asked.

Vern dropped off our package a few minutes ago and I finally got the girls to stop from me to use it. I begged Vern not to tell anyone what it was because if something did happen I wanted it to be a surprise. I got out of the chair and went to grab the bag, but April intervened.

"What did you need Vern to get that we didn't have here?" April asked waving the bag in front of me.

"Nothing." I went after the bag as April pulled it away.

"Just tell us, Alexa or else I'm just going to look inside." Sarah went closer to the bag.

"Fine." I sighed and paused. "Just a pregnancy test." I mumbled and went for the bag.

"What?!" The three of them yelled.

"Yeah, Leo and I got, um, carried away a month ago." I shrugged grabbing at the bag again. "If you give me the bag, I will tell you right away the results. If you don't, I won't tell."

"Fine." April passed me the bag and I went to go take the test.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-'

"Did she tell you the results?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Dude, chill, she'll tell when she's ready or when she finds out." Mikey made me put the phone down.

"Wait a minute, I thought she wanted for when you two go on your honeymoon?" Vern asked.

"Isn't that what it's for?" Don asked.

I didn't say anything. It was one night.

"Leo." Raph warned and I went to dial Alexa's number went he pulled my phone out of my hands.

"Raph, give me my phone back. I just want to check on her." I took my phone back and dialed her number before anyone could take my phone back. It rang once and Sarah answered.

'Leo, relax she's okay.'

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

'What can I say, Leo? You're getting predictable. Now stop worrying and chill.'

"Just let me speak to her."

There was a long pause and mumbling in the background. 'Fine.'

"Why do I have to wear this?" I whined as my grandmother gave me a black suit and blue bow tie.

"Because, Yoshi, you're parents are getting married." She explained.

"That's not my fault!" I crossed my arms as my siblings giggled changing to their human form and got changed.

Grandma folded her arms and gave me her 'you're in trouble'' look. I quickly looked away and took the suit before quickly getting changed.

I couldn't wait for the party, but I was sad that mommy and daddy are going on a weeklong vacation without us. We've never been away from them that long. A little grumpy, I played with the suits soft fabric while grandma helped Kiyomi.

"You three look perfect." She smiled and kissed all of us on the head. GROSS! I stuck my tongue out and wiped her kiss off. "Now Kiyomi go help Aunt Heidi with the decorations inside. Boys, you can help Uncle Zack in the back."

"Okay, Grandma!" Kiyo skipped out the door with her braided hair swinging behind her. I sighed and Ya-ya yanked at my arm.

"Come on, Ani, have some fun."

"Why should I?" I asked pulling at my collar.

"Because mommy and daddy would want you too."

I sighed and thought how happy they'll be after the party. "Fine..."

We ran to Uncle Zack and started setting out the seats in nice neat rows.

I hung up the phone and sat back down to let April do my hair while Sarah got into her bridesmaids dress.

"So?" Kristen asked as she came into the room from putting her dress on.

"I think I got him to not ask about it." I waited for April to finish.

"Good cause if he didn't stop I would've gone to Vern's to beat the hell outta them." Sarah punched her hand and cracked her fingers.

"In your dress?" Sam asked.

Sarah was already dressed in her light blue strapless. It has small gems that lines right below her breasts and flows down to the floor. April, Sam, Taylor, and Kristen are all going to be wearing these in the ceremony. Of course, Taylor designed them, with my supervision. She used a light fabric, due to it being in the middle of July, and did the same to my wedding dress.

"Yes, in my dress!" Sarah out her hands on her hips. "I won't get it dirty before the wedding."

"No, you're going to stay here and make sure Alexa's dress is ready." Kristen led Sarah back to us.

"Fine." She pouted.

April finished with my hair, now it was time for makeup. This was Sam's department. Her black hair was pulled to the side in a simple braid, she had her dress on. Sam picked up the mascara and started to apply it. After she added some eye shadow and other things I didn't know what they were, she allowed me to look at her work.

My lashes were full and long. Somehow, Sam managed to lighten my eyes and keep the eye shadow light. My skin was bright, overall I looked flawless.

"You like?" She asked looking nervous.

I stood up and hugged her. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sam laughed and I let go.

"Yes it's a 'yes'!" I stared at myself in the mirror. I never thought that makeup could be so well done that I could look like a famous person, or something.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"Now time for the dress." Kristen announced and Sarah came over to me holding it up.

All of the guests have arrived and the wedding was going to start soon. It was in the backyard of Alexa's home so we were hoping it wouldn't rain, and so far it's not. I turned around and saw my brothers socializing with the guests and admiring the blue and white flowers that surrounded the ceremony area. The scent was sweet and relaxing, something I really needed right now. I closed my eyes and breathed it in. I opened my eyes and found Yashuo tugging at my arm.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming?" He asked.

"Soon, my son." I smiled at him as he nodded and almost got trampled on by his sister who was being chased by Yoshi.

I saw Mikey look down at his shell cell before motioning for me, Vern, and my brothers to make our way to the front of the audience. Mikey spoke to the pianist and ran to the back with the kids. The music started and Kiyomi made her way down the aisle, her fluffy blue dress bouncing with each step. She almost elegantly tossed the flowers as Kiyo made her way towards me smiling at the attention she was receiving. When she reached me she went to Alexa's mom and sat there until Alexa arrived. Kiyomi will be standing next to Sarah. Next, came the boys each held a small pillow with our rings, Yashuo held Alexa's and Yoshi held mine. At least, they had finally gotten a hang of the walking down the aisle concept. They turned and went to stand next to Raph. Sam, Sarah, Kristen, and Taylor came to the front, taking their spots next to Kiyomi. Then the song changed to that bride song. My eyes found Alexa as her met mine. This is the first time I'm seeing the dress, and she looks beautiful in it. It didn't have any straps and clung to her body, showing off her curves, as she walked the fabric danced. From her waist down the dress was loose. It didn't have gems or lace, but it was perfect; she was perfect. A simple white veil covered her face. Then I saw a figure start to appear was that…

As I made my way to the ceremony, my heart began to race. I was so nervous!

"Alexa, you'll be fine. Just find Leo and nothing will matter." April told me checking to make sure the dress was still okay.

"Okay." I told her nervously and stopped at the beginning of the aisle, everyone turned around.

April smiled and left to take her seat. I was giving myself away and I was sticking to it, but now I really wish someone was here to do it. I held to small bouquet of blue and white flowers close to me. I kept my gaze on Leo as a soft breeze blew making a strand of my hair brush in front of my face.

'I am here, child.'

I smiled. 'Splinter?'

'I will walk down with you.'

I felt a hand rest on my arm. I turned and saw an older Asian man taking my arm and intertwining it with his arm. He has a long grey beard and mustache and soft brown eyes. My eyes widened in realization, this was the avatar I made for Splinter a while back. The man smiled, Splinter was here.


	42. Chapter 42

**TMNT Fan, thanks for the review, and not it's not weird for crying with Splinter taking Alexa's arm because I started getting a little teary eyed when I wrote it. xD When I was writing this chapter I was crying and smiling…..my parents probably think I'm crazy.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 42

'Dad?' I thought to myself as Alexa and him made their way towards me. Alexa had tears in her eyes, but kept smiling. How was this possible? How was he here physically with us? Alexa and Splinter finally made it in front of us and I heard a whimper come from Mikey.

"It is good to you, my sons." Dad whispered to the four of us before placing Alexa's hands in mine and taking a seat next to her mom. For the first time in my life I couldn't focus and before I knew it the priest was about to say Alexa's vows.

I was going to tell Leo and everyone the results of the pregnancy test during my vows, well actually the priest was. Father Mathews is a priest from the church my family works and goes to. Jim does their plumbing. Father Mathews is in a traditional priest outfit holding a small blue book.

"Alexa, please face Leonardo, and hold his hands," We did as we were told, "palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

Leo's eyes watered as he looks down at my flat stomach questioningly. I smiled at him and nodded. I saw Mikey did a small happy dance and Raph and Don nodded a congratulations.

"Leonardo, please hold Alexa's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." Leo turned my palms up. "These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

Next Yoshi and Yashuo stepped up and Leo and I exchanged rings. Both of ours have a sterling silver band; mine was thin with a 2 carat aquamarine heart cut gem diamond in the center.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Father Mathews smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Leo lifted my veil and moved it out of my face. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. He kissed me affectionately and spun me in a circle. When he put me back down we kept our foreheads touching, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hamato." He chuckled and took my hand as everyone minus Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, and I went to the reception.

"Congratulations, my son."

Leo embraced his father while trying to hold back his tears. His brothers followed and I stepped back to give them some time. Mikey was bawling his eyes out in complete shock about how his father was here. The scene in front of my made my heart ache, not because it was sad, but because I was worried how long Splinter would be able to stay. We were all hoping forever, we missed him so much. The group separated and Splinter looked up at me.

"Thank you." Splinter stood in front of me.

I furrowed my brows. "For what?"

"You have helped our family in so many ways, that you are not aware of." He smiled. "You have been able to help each one of my sons with their own difficulties."

I thought back through the years. Raph's temper has cooled, Donnie actually gets some sleep, Mikey's just Mikey, and Leo…..well Leo has accepted failure. "They did the same to me. They've helped me in so many ways before I officially met them. Plus, I love them, we're a family, and family looks out for one another. I couldn't let them go through what I had to go through on my own." I closed my eyes and bowed my head. Oh god, Austin. (Austin was a really really close friend of mine who died four months ago.) Splinter made me look at him.

"I know it is difficult, but I wanted to thank you. You put them before yourself, even in you time of darkness."

"That's my job." I tried brighten the mood. "You're welcome."

"Now, I believe there is a reception to go to." Splinter smiled as we walked away.

"Would you like to dance with me for the father- daughter first dance?" I asked as I took Leo's hand giving it a squeeze which he returned.

"I would be honored." He walked with us.

We walked into the barn where the reception was and Sam announced that the father-daughter dance was starting. I didn't recognize the song. Sam must've added it. As we started dancing I took this time to ask about how long he'd be able to stay.

"So, are you staying, like here on Earth?" I whispered to him.

"As a human, yes. When I agreed on returning, I agreed on leaving my past body and entering this one that you have provided." He answered calmly.

Okay this was the weirdest thing in the world. Splinter literally rose from the dead! How was this possible? Was he going to be like his old self? He's a human now, so does that mean he doesn't have the mutagen in his blood? There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but then the song ended and Leonardo took his place. Our dance was to the song 'I don't dance' by Lee Brice. (One of my favorite songs!) As the song started and we swayed to it, Leo started mouthing the words.

"'I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you round and around in circles,'" He spun me when Lee sang that line. I laughed and put my arms back around his neck, "'It ain't my style, but I don't care! I would do anything with you anywhere. 'Cause you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl. 'Cause I don't dance.'" Leo smiled at me.

As the song ended, 'Shell Shocked' came on and the kids jumped onto the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone else joined in, having a blast. I sang along as I danced with Leo. The kids came over to us and started dancing. The rest of the night was filled with introductions, hugs, food, and dancing, but now it was time to leave. Leo and I said good-bye to the kids and gave Splinter and his brothers further instructions before getting into the limo my mom rented out and heading for Japan.

**I found these vows on google it's called "Holding Hands", and thought they were BEAUTIFUL! The next chapter I might just give a summary of the honeymoon and skip to months later. I think I'm going to finish this story up in the next two or three chapters then have a sequel later on. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Lady Liberty- The First thank you for your support. I'm so sorry I've been having internet problems! Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 43

Leo and I have been back from our honeymoon for almost eight months. It was great with all of the nature around us. There were Cherry Blossoms and a few other trees I didn't know of that gave the area this calming scent. Our trip was exactly what we needed and actually cut it short because we missed the kids. We'd FaceTime them every night to see how their day went and what not.

As for Splinter, he's been really supportive and was like his old self other than not being able to do ninjistu. His human body isn't able to do the things he used to do because of his age. Splinter has been the one throughout this pregnancy keeping an eye on me, and when I can't find Leo, Splinter is always an open ear.

The great thing about my first pregnancy was that I didn't have to bug out on people for wanting to touch my belly. Now, Leo or Raph would have to beat the shit out of Mikey for begging to feel the baby. I mean, I let him feel, but he finds it amazing that there's a baby turtle in my belly. Oh and this baby isn't in an egg. Donnie thinks that the last time was just the mutagen and my body protecting the babies. Hopefully this one will have a better start.

"What's on your mind, my daughter?" Splinter asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I don't want to mess up this child's start in life."

"What do you mean?" He asked as we watched the guys spar across the dojo.

"With Kiyo, Ya-ya, and Yoshi, they were always in some sort of danger." I explained.

"There will always be a threat on this family, Alexa, but you must realize that if they are happy that is all that should matter."

"Hai." I agreed. "I understand, but that thought always seems to wiggle its way back into my conscious."

"You are just being a worried mother." He smiled.

"True." I returned the smile.

After the guys finished, Leo came over and pulled me up. The kids were sleeping since it was four in the morning. The guys usually spar later, but I had a false alarm before. So there was some peace and quiet. Leo kissed me as we walked into the living room. Raph's attacking the dummy gained my attention and I looked at Leo.

"You were sparring with him?" Raph could be a sore loser sometimes, especially when it comes to sparring with Leo.

"He'll get over it." He smiled and hugged me, my stomach got in the way and I felt far from Leo. The baby kicked at Leo's plastron and Leo jumped. "Was that?"

"Your child wanted to say 'hi'." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Hi there, little one." Leo put his hand on my belly as we walked over and sat on the couch. Mikey came over.

"Can I feel?" He smiled, like he's never asked before.

I sighed. "Fine." I watched him put his hand on my belly and wait for the baby to kick at him.

"Hey Lexa, how you feeling?" Don asked.

"Fine, thanks." Don's been asking non-stop now since today was my due day, but I think Don forgot.

"Let me know if anything feels off." Don told me before leaving into his lab.

"I will." I looked at Mikey smiling and whispering to the baby. His face would light up when the little one responded to him. I smiled at him as he stood up and turned his videogame on.

I leaned back into Leo and shut my eyes, I was tired, but the baby kept me up all night. He kissed my head and massaged my belly. The baby has been pretty active the last few day. I'm surprised Donnie and Leo weren't down my shell. Mikey sat next to me and concentrated on beating his game. Donnie came running in, scaring the shell outta me.

"You're due today!" He yelled.

"Yup, but I'm not in labor yet. Relax, Don." I put my hands out.

"If anything-"

"Don, I'm okay." I whined. "I have a feeling Leo isn't leaving my side so, trust me, he'll let you know if it's time."

He looked from me to Leo then back to me.

"Donnie, you're probably going to make her go into labor." Mikey whined.

Don rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, just keep me updated."

"Alright." I patted Leo's hands. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Where?" Don asked.

"Don." I glared at him.

"Sorry."

Leo helped me up and we went to take a short walk around the tunnels. I loved talking these walks, it gave us time to just enjoy being together without the kids. We didn't have to talk about our day or anything, the silence was actually comforting. Usually we'd walk around for a half hour before returning to the lair. Today I had to stop a few times because of kicks, so I'm hoping that means I'll have this baby soon. When we got back I went back to the couch and Leo went to talk to Raph. Hopefully they don't get too loud because then they'll scare the baby or wake up the kids. When the baby got scared I usually got a beating from him/her. Moments later, Leo and Raph's voices were carried from the dojo to where Mikey and I were sitting. I groaned.

"You okay, Imōto?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, until your oldest brothers start yelling at each other." I put my hands on my belly. He put his controller down and headed towards the dojo. "Mikey?" The yelling quieted and Mikey came back and calmly sat on the couch to resume his game. Moments later Raph left and Leo took his spot next to me.

"You're welcome." Mike chuckled.

I glanced from the two masked brothers before thanking Michelangelo. Somehow the knucklehead was able to get through to his brothers. The kids were waking up for breakfast, and piled into the kitchen. The kids were going over to my mom's house in case I do have the baby today. So we all sat at the table getting ready to eat when a really bad kick hit me. I put my fork down and rubbed my stomach, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Leo asked putting hand low on my shell. Donnie was watching me closely.

I was just about to say 'yes' when another contraction hit. I breathed through it waiting for it to pass before answering. "I think it's time."

"Mikey, get the kids through the portal." Leo ordered taking my arm and guiding me to the lab. Raph was just coming back when I got onto the cot, he came inside the lab.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Don shook his head getting his supplies ready.

"I'll need you up here." I groaned at the contraction. He nodded and came to my left side. I went on my side when I got a break, and waited for the next one. April wasn't able to come down to help me because she had work and wasn't feeling well.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Leo started rambling.

"Leo." I stared up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Another contraction came and I felt Raphael rubbing my shell as Leo took my hand. The contractions got closer and closer, and I changed the way I was laying probably twelve times. Donnie put a sheet over me to give me some privacy, but I didn't get why he put it on me 'cause Leo and Raph were holding my legs spread open. The blanket wasn't covering much.

"Okay you can start pushing." Don told me and that's what I did. I felt bad for Leo and Raph because I think I was breaking their hands. As time went on my pushing just turned to desperate screams as sweat and tears streamed off of me.

"Come on, keep pushing, Lexa." Leo encouraged.

"You're almost there." I heard Don.

"Okay, okay." I whimpered taking a deep inhale and pushing.

"Push harder." Raph said.

"You can do better!?" I snapped at him.

He ignored me and I cried out again, and being rewarded with a baby crying.

Raph and I were trying our best to make this delivery go as smooth as possible, but none of us really had experience with this. I was with Alexa the first time, but I didn't know what was going on. She squeezed my hand tighter as she screamed.

"She's a girl!" Donnie announced before going to clean her up.

Raph and I let go of Alexa's legs, and she relaxed against the pillows. Raph covered her with the blanket before going to assist Don. Tears blurred my vision as my daughter took her first breath and cried. I kissed Alexa.

"We have another daughter." He beamed with pride.

She smiled and nodded. "Can I see her?"

Donnie has my daughter in his arms and he was looking at us as if deciding who to give her to. "I'm going to hand her to Leo. You need to rest." He told Alexa.

He came over to me and placed my child in my arms. I smiled at her and showed her to Alexa who extended her hand to our child.

"She's beautiful." Alexa started crying.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Hope."

"Is mommy going to be okay?" I asked Oji Mikey.

"Don't worry, Yoshi, Oji Don will make sure nothing bad happens." Oji Mikey answered.

My brother and sister were waiting for Daddy to tell Oji Mikey that we can go see our new little brother or sister. To pass the time we watched mommy's ninja turtle movies in the family room with Grandpa. This was taking forever! Yashuo was on his plastron on the floor and Kiyo was using his shell as a pillow. Grandpa made us train before we could watch TV, and I was pooped. My other grandparents were getting some chores done around the house. Then Oji Mikey's phone rang, and he scrambled to grab his phone.

"Hello….she did….can we come over now?...alright…see you soon." He hung up and did this funny jumping 'happy dance'. We all looked at him for an answer. "She had the baby we can go over now."

The three of us ran for the portal and the Uncle Donnie's lab. Mommy was laying down with a blanket bunch in her arms, Daddy was smiling sitting near mom, and Uncle Don and Uncle Raphie were watching us come in. My siblings stayed by the door with me as we watched our family.

"Come on over, little ones. Come and meet your baby sister." Daddy motioned us to the bed and he picked us up onto the bed.

"What's her name?" Kiyo asked.

"Hope." Momma answered.

"I like it." Yashuo smiled.

"Congratulations, my son." Grandpa said.

"Thank you, dad." Daddy answered.

Mommy passed Hope around so we could all say hi. Hope was so small and really cute with her big brown eyes and tiny hands. The first look I got of her I pretended I had Ya-ya's gift and told her I would always protect her.

**Next chapter will be the last chapter. **** Stay tuned.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Even with the five year gap between the kids they get along and are always there for each other. The triples are twelve and Hope is seven. Raph and Sam have two boys named Kayden and Raphael, Sam wanted to name one of them after Raphael. Kay is Hope's age and Raphael is two years younger than Kay. Donnie met a girl named, Aurora, and they're getting married in a few months. As for Mikey, he's married to Layla, a girl who works at the GameStop in the mall near my mom's house, and they have twin girls named Clementine and Lee. They are two and are just like Mikey. The best thing is they all look after each other.

The triplets are allowed to go on runs with their father and uncles, and I have joined them again too. There are still nights where Purple Dragons or the Foot show up, but nothing we can't handle.

At home each brother would train their child in the art of ninjistu with the help of his other brothers would help. Splinter has backed off so his sons could do this on their own, but always adds a tip here and there. I watched from the doorway as the ninja lessons started, and how their children were exactly how they were. Raphael's kids have the temper, Michelangelo's have the energy, and Donatello's are always doing experiments. The triplets went topside with Leo so Splinter took over today's lesson for Hope and the others. Their fathers watched and reprimanded when needed.

So as you can tell, life has been settling out with the occasional surprise mission. I love my life, and very day when I think about that day in the basement; it puts a smile on my face. That day changed my life forever in the best ways, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**So this is it! Thank you everyone for your support throughout this story. I had a blast writing it and I'm a little sad I had to end it, but it was getting really long and I don't know what to write anymore. I'm probably going to be writing one shots, so if anyone has any suggestions let me know. Sorry this little epilogue was short. THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
